


Инцестуальные ухаживания за невестой Антихриста

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы спасти мир, Сэм решается стать Антихристом. На его стороне маленькая армия ангелов и демонов, зарождающийся вокруг него культ, пророчество, написанное Джеком Керуаком, и Дин. Все идет неплохо ровно до тех пор, пока Сэм случайно не подписывает Дина на роль Возлюбленного Супруга, роль, которая включает в себя секс с Антихристом на алтаре. Вот тогда-то и начинаются проблемы. А еще саундтрек к Апокалипсису совсем никуда не годится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инцестуальные ухаживания за невестой Антихриста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The incestuous courtship of the antichrist's bride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6562) by fleshflutter. 



> **Предупреждения:** крэк, хоррор

В июне 1943 года, во время службы в торговом флоте США, Джек Керуак перенес нервный срыв, после которого написал манускрипт под названием «Пути Темного Мессии». И хоть мнения о том, могут ли «Пути Темного Мессии» считаться литературным произведением, а не просто бредом, написанным безумцем под влиянием наркотиков, расходятся, в семидесятых годах текст был напечатан ограниченным тиражом и являлся предметом обсуждений среди глубоко изучивших биографию Керуака исследователей и потому уверенных, что его книга вообще существовала.

«Пути Темного Мессии» разделены на две не имеющие отношения друг к другу части. В первой рассказывается об ангеле Люцифере и о том, как тот упал с небес. Согласно Библейскому мифу, Люцифер был самым ярким и прекрасным из всех божественных ангелов, но из-за своей гордости и отказа служить роду людскому он был изгнан из Рая. Однако судьба Люцифера представлена в «Путях Темного Мессии» совсем по-другому. В тексте Джека Керуака сказано, что Бог создал Ад из самого Люцифера, «разжигая огонь и горькие муки из ангельской плоти и крови». Люцифер стал своей собственной тюрьмой, и, спустя вечность, проведенную в агонии, он достиг просвещенного понимания своего существования в подземном мире, превратившись в «призрака в адской машине».

Вторая часть значительно длиннее, она посвящена, собственно, самому Темному Мессии, хотя в книге он чаще упоминается как Мальчик-Король. Мальчик-Король описан неопределенно – как «человек, но не только человек», и Пути, по которым он пройдет, приведут его к Адскому трону. Если Люцифер – это корабль, тогда Мальчик-Король – капитан этого корабля. И чтобы занять трон, Мальчик-Король должен совершить несколько деяний, или Путей, объяснение которых и составляет весь оставшийся текст.  
Многие критики ссылаются на крайнюю жестокость, безумность и непристойность этих «Путей», чтобы не признавать текст литературным произведением. В исследовании «Путей Темного Мессии» Ричард Пикмэн пишет: «Акты геноцида, увечий и чрезмерной жестокости, графически описанные с такой любовью, не могут быть продуктом здорового контролируемого сознания. Назвать «Пути Темного Мессии» литературным произведением – то же самое, что назвать психическую болезнь Керуака видом авангардного искусства». (Р.Ю. Пикмэн. «В темной дороге». – Издательство «Прекрасные умы», стр.32-48).

Выступающие же в защиту текста предполагают, что отдельные элементы содержания – есть настоящие пророчества. Это мнение широко осмеивается среди научного сообщества. Другие же более восприимчивы к самой идее, но обращают внимание на то, что если бы Керуак действительно обладал паранормальными способностями, то пророческие намеки были бы и в других его работах.

Самый известный роман Керуака «В дороге», в котором Сал – непорочный молодой человек – присоединяется к немного сумасшедшему Дину, и вместе они путешествуют по просторам Соединенных Штатов.

 

***

 

– Серьезно? – спросил продавец книжного магазина. – Вы чо, серьезно пытались заказать это на «Амазоне»?

– Ага, – ответил Сэм. – На «Барнс и Ноубл» тоже пробовали.

Продавец фыркнул, закатил глаза и покачал головой – как будто одного жеста было недостаточно, чтобы передать всю глубину его презрения. Он продолжал распаковывать одну из многочисленных картонных коробок и выкладывал из нее на прилавок древние книги в мягком переплете с посеревшими обложками и пожелтевшими страницами.

– Нигде не было в наличии, – добавил Сэм.

Продавец снова фыркнул и посмотрел на него с жалостью. 

– Да неужели! Ничего себе, какой сюрприз! Чувак, «Амазон» и «Би энд Эн» работают только на быдло, там один ширпотреб. Они не заказывают ничего, что могло бы шокировать людей настолько, что те выплывут из бездумного забытья, к которому все так привыкли. Ничего, что могло бы заставить их думать. Как я и сказал – быдло. Ты тоже такой? 

– Э… нет, – ответил Сэм.

Он беспомощно покосился на Дина, но тот только слегка ухмыльнулся, мол, мне и так хорошо, сам разбирайся. Этажом ниже Кастиэль копался в отделе самообслуживания, наверное, в поиске чего-то на тему самоутверждения или самореализации или просто, чтобы понять саму сущность слова «само». Он уже набрал целую стопку книг и прижимал их к серой ткани плаща. 

Что же касается Руби, то Сэм не был уверен, где она шлялась, и даже не был уверен в том, хочет ли вообще это знать.

– Нет, – сказал он уже немного тверже. – Мы точно не быдло.

Продавец, презрительно фыркнув напоследок, снова взялся за коробки: кроме бульварного чтива, пока ничего не попалось. Сэм не рискнул поддаться своему гневу, хотя кто вообще кладет «Пути Темного Мессии» в одну коробку с книгами о путешественнике во времени «Бигглз», космооперой о Баке Роджерсе и «Длинноносым Серрано», где Сирано де Бержерак становится гангстером? Когда он заметил, что во второй коробке лежали старые издания романов ужасов Уильяма Хоупа Ходжсона, Августа Дерлета и Роберта Блоха в мягком переплете, то у него появилась хоть какая-то надежда: если бы ему пришлось классифицировать «Пути Темного Мессии», он бы и в хоррор их тоже добавил. Или – раз уж жизнь у него такое дерьмо – в раздел биографий.

– Деньги на ветер выбрасываешь, – произнес продавец. – Читал я этот отстой. Нашел на распродаже, - он обернулся, чтобы поделиться впечатлением. Сэм попытался выглядеть вежливо и доброжелательно. – Неоригинально и претенциозно. В смысле, я лично думаю, что Керуак – просто графоман. Может, я и пристрастен, но у Лавкрафта было явно лучше. Хотите почитать про страшные фантастические путешествия в другие миры? Возьмите лучше «Сомнамбулический поиск Неведомого Кадата». Моя подружка попробовала, так потом несколько недель спала с включенным светом. А хотя, знаете, что? Готов поспорить, Керуак тоже прочитал его и потом содрал идею, когда был не в себе.

– Да, посмотрим, – сказал Сэм, снова бросив на Дина беспомощный взгляд, который тот весело игнорировал. – Так, а… вы уверены, что книга все еще у вас? Может быть, вы ее продали и просто забыли?

– Может. Хочешь опять сбегать на амазон.ком и припасть к корпоративной титьке? – поинтересовался продавец, шлепая тонкой книгой по прилавку между ними. – Вот твоя халтурка, не ужасы, а хрен проссышь что. Твоя за пять баксов.

Сэм уставился на книгу. Оранжевая обложка напомнила ему полураздолбанные скамейки из огнеустойчивого пластика в старых закусочных, куда Дин обычно таскал его. Название было напечатано черным. Судьба Сэма. И всего за пять баксов.

Сэм все еще таращился на книгу, когда Дин вмешался в разговор:

– Да ладно тебе, может, три-пятьдесят? Мы, как-никак, то еще говно покупаем. Повышаем литературный уровень в твоем прекрасном заведении.

Продавец пожал плечами:

– Ага, ладно.

Сэм по-прежнему смотрел на книгу, когда Дин пихнул его в бок.

– Чувак, давай плати уже.

Как только он выудил из кармана кошелек, к ним подошел Кастиэль и, вывалив на прилавок стопку книг, с надеждой взглянул на Сэма. Тот только кивнул вздохнув и крикнул:

– Руби? Ты что-нибудь будешь брать?

В итоге книги Кастиэля потянули на тридцать один доллар, Руби взяла книгу о преступлениях Джона Уэйна Гейси, основанную на реальных событиях, за двенадцать-девяносто пять, а Дину удалось уболтать продавца отдать им Керуака всего за пятьдесят центов.

 

***

 

Вместе их было где-то двадцать пять: десять демонов Сэма, шесть его ангелов, несколько охотников, ну, и сами Сэм с Дином. Столько людей этот бар, вероятно, не видывал со времен Вудстока. Музыкальный автомат крутил «Final Countdown», а срок годности на пивной бутылке красноречиво сообщал Сэму, что это пиво лучше было бы выпить шесть лет назад.

Дин загреб ладонью орешков из миски, потом, засыпав их в рот и довольно жуя, набрал вторую горсть и переместился к толпе. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Все видели «Темного рыцаря», так? Давайте, поднимайте руки, кто видел.

Переглянувшись, охотники начали медленно исполнять его требование. Дин ухмыльнулся и хлопнул в ладоши.

– Итак, – начал он. – Если взять этот сценарий, то ангелы – Бэтмен.

После этого заявления Кастиэль вздохнул с облегчением и нагнулся к Уриэлю, чтобы что-то прошептать тому на ухо. На другом конце комнаты Руби хмыкнула.

– Они те еще благочестивые говнюки, но могут и врезать. Они думают, что это для твоего же блага, но, знаете, когда тебе врежут, на тормозах ты это не спустишь, не важно – заслужил ты или нет.

Уриэль задумчиво кивнул.

– А еще у нас есть демоны. Они будут за Джокера, – Дин подождал, пока демоны перестали вопить и радоваться, чтобы продолжить свою аналогию. – Да, кажется, что с ними весело, у них есть стиль, но шутка уже не будет забавной, если они пустят немного крови. – После Дин победно указал на Сэма: тому стало серьезно так не по себе под взглядами семи совсем не дружелюбно настроенных охотников. – А вот наш Сэмми – это третий вариант. Сэмми – наш Харви Дент.

– То есть, он психически неуравновешен и угрохал кучу людей? – нерешительно поинтересовался один из охотников. 

Сэм подумал, что до этого момента все шло более-менее нормально. Дин смутился, не зная, что ответить.  
– Ну… – начал он, переводя взгляд на Сэма, и тот, наконец, сжалившись, вступил в разговор.

– Мы постараемся, чтобы этого не произошло, – произнес он. – Слушайте, мы только хотим сказать, что если демоны победят – вы в жопе. И если победят ангелы – вы все равно в жопе. Но если вы пойдете со мной, подстрахуете, мы сможем продержаться. Знаю, вы, наверное, думаете: это неправильно – ошиваться с демонами и Антихристом, но мы просто пытаемся объединить наши силы, чтобы у нас был шанс. И вы – важная часть всего этого. Мы хотим, чтобы вы были в нашей команде. Ведь мы, вообще, затеяли все это ради вас и людей, которых вы защищаете. Так – что? Вы в деле?

В углу загудел музыкальный автомат – единственный звук во всей комнате – переключаясь на новую запись, «Total Eclipse of the Heart». Признаться, эта песня подходила еще меньше, чем «The Final Countdown». Пока что саундтрек к эпической битве между Раем и Адом не особенно-то и впечатлял.

Наконец, один из охотников, седой старик в видавшей виды ковбойской шляпе поднял руку. Ситуация, видимо, была совсем уж хреновая, потому что даже это – больше, чем Сэм ожидал. По правде говоря, он и не надеялся выйти сухим из воды – в буквальном смысле слова: то есть оказаться не проверенным святой водой. А также подстреленным солью парочку раз. А, может, на всякий случай кто-нибудь еще и ритуал экзорцизма на латыни прочитал бы. 

– Ты, – указал он на охотника, будто вокруг все пытались привлечь его внимание.

– А кем тогда будем мы? – Сэм непонимающе уставился на него, потом перевел взгляд на Дина, но у того тоже был неуверенный вид, что не помогало делу, но хотя бы утешало. – Мы что, будем теми людьми на паромах, которые должны были взорвать друг друга?

Другой охотник тоже поднял руку.  
– А можно я буду Россомахой?

Сэм и Дин переглянулись, приходя к безмолвному соглашению.  
– Да, – ответил Дин. – Если ты пойдешь за моим братом, ты можешь быть Россомахой. Вы все можете быть супергероями, какими только захотите.

– Но не Бэтменом, – напомнил Кастиэль. – Они не могут быть Бэтменом, потому что он – это мы. 

Уриэль и другие ангелы закивали соглашаясь.

Сэм вздохнул, пряча лицо в ладонях, и Дин хлопнул того по спине. Наклонившись, он спросил вполголоса: 

– Хочешь спрятаться в номере мотеля, пока они не начали обсуждать, как Хит Леджер перетянул все одеяло на себя?

– Господи, пожалуйста.

Сэм и Дин ушли. Демоны начали бесить ангелов, передразнивая голос Кристиана Бэйла в образе Бэтмена, а охотники стали обсуждать, действительно ли изображение гомосексуальных отношений в «Горбатой горе» поддержало права геев или только усугубило ситуацию.

Ночью было холодно, и Дин поднял воротник куртки, пока они шли к «Импале». Сэм оглянулся: в баре, похоже, разошлись не на шутку. Он действительно был рад свалить оттуда, хоть и не был уверен, помогли ли они сегодня делу.

– Думаешь, будут жертвы? – спросил он.

– Не-а, – ответил Дин. – Руби, да и остальные тоже, не осмелятся забавляться с людьми, когда рядом ангелы. К тому же, в такой толкучке никто не решится на глупость. Они все думают о главном призе. Кас и Руби попридержат их.

Он открыл машину, и Сэм уселся на пассажирское сидение. Хорошо, когда с Дином опять так комфортно. А еще хорошо, что Дин, по всей видимости, взял на себя роль руководителя в избирательной кампании, которую затеял Сэм в желании стать Антихристом. С ним были ангелы, которые отвернулись от Бога, чтобы встать на сторону Сэма и защитить Его творение, и демоны, которым было плевать на все, только бы их песочницу не трогали. Но самое лучшее – это Дин. Старший брат не особенно понимал его мотивы, и у него самого было немало проблем, и он Сэма порой с ума сводил, даже не напрягаясь, но он любил Сэма, и когда дело доходило до главного – это немалого стоило.

В дороге Сэм достал из кармана «Пути Темного Мессии» и начал перелистывать страницы. В свете дорожных огней он не особенно-то разбирал текст, но он и не пытался. Просто смотрел, как слова мелькали перед глазами, и чувствовал заплесневевший запах старой бумаги.

Дин бросил на него взгляд.

\- И что там с твоей судьбой?

\- Дерьмово все. Сплошной хардкор, – ответил Сэм. - Но я, по крайней мере, теперь знаю, что вообще делать.

\- Нам понадобится кровь девственниц?

\- Только если я пожелаю, - Дин посмотрел на него немного с возмущением, и Сэм продолжил: - У меня есть выбор. Так же, как и с Печатями: их тысячи, но сломать надо только шестьдесят шесть. И есть сотни Путей, но мне нужно пройти только несколько из них. Я пытаюсь выбрать меньшее из зол.

Конечно, все субъективно, и Сэм должен было это признать. В конце концов, какое зло – большее? Обратить воду в морях в кровь или наслать саранчу? Сэм не представлял, как вообще выбрать. Не можешь же ты просто так подойди и спросить у человека, что он обо всем этом думает, тем более что все «люди», с которыми он общался в последнее время - это либо ангелы, либо демоны, либо и те, и другие, и их мнения редко сходились. 

\- Наверное, надо бы поднять этот вопрос завтра во время «пресс-конференции», как думаешь? – спросил Дин и, помолчав, продолжил: - Ты уверен, что хочешь взять с собой Руби?

Сэм ухмыльнулся.

\- А что? Думаешь, лучше позвать Каса или Уриэля, чтобы повидаться с Люцифером? – он покачал головой. – Должна пойти Руби. Во-первых, она хоть знает, что из себя представляют эти Пути. Все ангелы не перестают твердить, что эта книга запретна, они даже прикасаться к ней не хотят. Мне кажется, на днях я поймал Гавиэля, когда он пытался сжечь ее взглядом. А что до демонов - Руби я хоть как-то могу доверять.

Дин горько усмехнулся.

\- Да уж, доверять, - он сжал губы в тонкую линию и уставился вперед, за лобовое стекло на пыльную и темную, хоть и освещенную луной дорогу. – Как скажешь. Только не дай ей залить тебе кровь в рот, или еще чего такого. 

\- Мои батарейки полностью заряжены, - тихо произнес Сэм. – Мне больше это не нужно.

Сэм посмотрел вниз на свои пальцы, крепко сжимающие книгу с тошнотворно-оранжевой обложкой и кажущиеся странно худыми, костлявыми в лунном свете. Он все равно чувствовал на себе взгляд Дина. Сэм поднял голову как раз вовремя и поймал его глаза: брат смотрел на него какое-то время - Дина не обманешь обнадеживающей улыбкой, которая была на лице Сэма – а потом вернулся к рассматриванию дороги.

Спустя мгновение, он пихнул Сэма плечом. Тот опустил глаза на руки и беспомощно улыбнулся.

\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Дин. – На тебя и так сейчас мало кто купится. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты превратился в удолбанного по демонской крови нарика.

Как Сэм и говорил, хорошо, что ему опять было так комфортно рядом с братом. Ничто не сравнится с тем, что брат рядом, на твоей стороне, когда ты пытаешься стать Антихристом.

 

**

Несмотря на все сказанное Дину, Сэм не был до конца уверен, что взять с собой Руби на причастие к Люциферу, - хорошая идея. Чтобы доказать, что он Антихрист, ему надо было воскресить демона и ангела, и тогда казалось вполне логично воскресить тех, кого он знал: лучше уж дьявол, с которым ты знаком. В последнее время это выражение приобрело буквальный и совсем не радостный смысл. Возвращая Уриэля, он сомневался дольше, чем с выбором Руби. Уриэль, может, и не был самым дружелюбным парнем в округе, но он был воином, а именно это и нужно было Сэму. Ну, а то, почему он выбрал Руби, было и так очевидно.

Вообще-то, Сэму следовало бы хорошенько подумать, прежде чем воскрешать самую худшую комбинацию демона, который вил из тебя веревки, и подружки из вражеского лагеря.

\- Дин-о уже ушел? – спросила Руби, осматривая пустую парковку возле мотеля. Она была одета в черный облегающий кожаный костюм, но когда она двигалась, не было слышно ни звука, а ее бледная кожа была безупречной даже в условиях жаркой пустыни. Сэм отвернулся, чувствуя себя неуютно.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Кажется, он напал на след Роуз Холт. Поехал убедиться, что она не одна из тех детей со способностями.

Руби одобрительно кивнула:  
\- Здорово. Детки Азазеля неплохо впишутся в твою маленькую армию. Тебе придется пополнить арсенал перед тем, что грядет.

Она пошла за Сэмом к мотоциклу – он был припаркован в тени здания мотеля. Когда они принялись планировать войну, и список дел начал расти в геометрической прогрессии, стало ясно, что Сэму нужно будет личное средство передвижения. И тогда Сэм присмотрел себе мотоцикл вместо машины, а Дин настоял: если уж Антихрист и будет рассекать по дорогам, то это как минимум будет что-то прекрасное, иначе с таким же успехом они могли бы купить Сэму трехколесный велосипед, назвать его Дэмиеном, и дело с концом. Так что Дин выбрал серебристо-черный «Судзуки», и Сэму пришлось признать, что мотоцикл ему оказался по душе. Может, отношения с его средством передвижения у него и не были такие ненормально «интимные», как у Дина с «Импалой», но «Судзуки» ему, без сомнения, нравился.

Сэм был одет в такую же черную кожу, как и Руби: не так показушно, но она подчеркивала его рост и телосложение. Хороший прикид для Антихриста. Руби проскользнула на сидение сзади, крепко прижимаясь и обвивая руками его за талию, и Сэм, отчаянно вздохнув, запрокинул голову к небу.

\- Погнали, - прошептала она ему на ухо. – Не будем заставлять Дьявола ждать.

Поездка обещала быть долгой. 

 

***

 

__**Отрывок из «Путей Темного Мессии»:**

На краю любого города, любой страны, можно найти придорожный бар. Не смотрите на его завсегдатаев, ибо они уже не играют и не пьют, а дети их детей давно позабыли о них. Говорите только с человеком за барной стойкой. Спросите у него, как попасть в отель «Калифорния». Если он скажет, что места для вас нет, уходите, вы – не тот, и никогда им не будете. Но если он посмотрит на вас, долго и пристально, а потом отвернется – следуйте за ним.

Вас отведут в заднюю комнату. Вас будет преследовать шепот на языке, который покажется вам знакомым, но вы не сумеете сказать ни слова на нем и не сумеете понять смысл. И пока шепот не умолкнет, можете идти вперед. Но как только он прекратится, громко скажите, что вы просто проходили мимо. И если вы снова услышите шепот, можете идти дальше. А если же нет - убегайте. Не останавливайтесь ни в дорожном баре, нигде, бегите до тех пор, пока не упадете. Утром вы поймете, удалось ли вам убежать.

И если же вы доберетесь до задней комнаты, вы найдете раскладушку, зеркало и окно. Не смотрите за окно и не смотрите в зеркало, если хотите выйти из этой комнаты живым. Присядьте же на край раскладушки, подождите. Если вы избранный, из самой черной тьмы _Он_ придет к вам. Вы прокляты, Бог отвернул Свое лицо от вас еще до того, как вам исполнился год, но _Он_ придет к вам. 

***

Сэм был готов поверить, что этот бар не так жалок и грязен, как все остальные, виденные им, придорожные бары, только потому что когда он смотрел на него, казалось, будто стоишь на краю огромного обрыва и чувствуешь, как сзади поднимается ветер.

Он сглотнул и сделал шаг вперед, входя в пятно противно-оранжевого света, который отбрасывали фонари парковки. Вдруг он понял, что Руби не сдвинулась с места, она сидела, по-прежнему вцепившись в руль мотоцикла. Он потянулся к ней, схватил за холодную руку и дернул вперед. У Руби стучали зубы. Ее черные блестящие глаза забегали, останавливаясь на нем. Он только сжал ее руку, и ей показалось, что двигаться стало легче.

\- Значит, та тварь, которой удалось вылезти, когда сломали последнюю печать… - начал Сэм, пытаясь отвлечь ее. – Это не Люцифер? Я видел ту хрень в Филадельфии, офигенно похоже на Люцифера.

Он слабо вздрогнула, вспоминая увиденное. Зрелище было одновременно прекрасным и ужасающим, и Сэм, зная, что он - единственный, кому ничего грозит, закрыл Дина собой, чувствуя, как сверху на них дождем полилась кровь.

Поэтому Дин не видел, когда _Он_ посмотрел прямо на Сэма.

Он проходил через специальные испытания, чтобы доказать, что он и есть Антихрист, чтобы доказать всем остальным – самому ему доказательства были не нужны.

\- То, что ты видел – это… - Руби запнулась, не зная, что сказать. – Что-то вроде астральной проекции. Это было не по-настоящему. Настоящее… Скажем так, ты видел тень, а не самого дьявола.

Руби двигалась так медленно, что Сэму казалось, будто он тянет ее за собой. Они уже почти подошли к обшарпанной деревянной двери, и хотя Сэму совсем не хотелось заходить внутрь одному, щон не мог одновременно беседовать с Люцифером и удерживать на месте Руби. Он опять посмотрел на нее, вскидывая бровь.

\- Хочешь остаться здесь? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответила она раздраженно, словно собираясь с силами. – Будто я позволю тебе одному туда пойти. При этом разговоре должен присутствовать кто-то третий, как думаешь?

Сэм быстро сжал ее пальцы, молча благодаря, и открыл дверь.

Бар пах сигаретным дымом, немытыми телами и – откуда-то издалека – чем-то приторно сладким. Хоть внутри находилось не слишком много людей, не было никакой зловещей тишины, как ожидалось. За столиками, тихо разговаривая, сидело несколько посетителей. Они подносили бутылки ко рту, и те сверкали в приглушенном электрическом свете. Как и было задумано, Сэм и Руби, не глядя по сторонам, прошли к барной стойке.

В баре у Сэма улетучились последние сомнения в том, что это – нужное место, как только он увидел бармена: парень тер жирный стакан рваным полотенцем, хотя тот лучше было бы замочить в очистителе или жидкости для прочистки труб. На его коже – парень был такой худой, что казалось, она сейчас порвется, - выступила испарина. Он напоминал ходячий скелет, такой он был тощий. Бармен посмотрел на них тусклыми слезящимися глазами.

Сэм, глубоко вздохнув и натянув свою лучшую улыбку а ля «мы уважаемые люди и ищем Ад», произнес:  
\- Здравствуйте. Эм… Вы не могли бы подсказать, как попасть в отель «Калифорния»? Пожалуйста. Сэр.

Повисла тишина, долгая и неуютная, и Сэм начал сомневаться, сделал ли он все верно, и пожалел, что Дина нет рядом.

Наконец, бармен фыркнул с отвращением.  
\- Долбанная книжка. Слушай, парень, если хочешь поболтать с самим Адом, просто попроси. Не надо всей этой загадочной поэтической хрени. Это тебе не какой-то дурацкий шпионский роман, не надо никаких «гуси пролетали над Москвой» или еще какого кодового слова. Господи. Сраный Керуак. Позер хренов.

Он вышел из-за стойки, и теперь, когда он был виден с ног до головы, линии его тела казались еще более острыми и угловатыми. Он пошел прочь, лишь обернувшись, чтобы сказать:  
\- Детишки, так вы хотите с _ним_ встретиться или нет? Я тут с вами всю ночь торчать не собираюсь.

Они сразу же последовали за ним и вышли из бара. По дороге бармен опустил глаза и увидел, что Руби вцепилась в руку Сэма. Он вскинул бровь, глядя на того.

\- Твоя подружка? – по его голосу было понятно, что он совсем не впечатлен выбором Сэма.

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Сэм. – Она не… э-э-э… Нет.

Руби мрачно на него посмотрела.  
\- Боже, Сэм, как думаешь, может, в следующий раз открестишься от меня _еще_ быстрее? 

От выдумывания неловкого, но искреннего извинения Сэма отвлек зашуршавший в воздухе шепот. Джек Керуак был прав: Сэм не понимал языка, но узнал его точно так же, как второе поколение иммигрантов узнавало язык своей родины. Это раздражало - инстинктивно реагировать на что-то, но быть не в силах понимать, а только признавать.

Казалось, что ни бармен, ни Руби, не понимали этот шепот так, как понимал его Сэм. Бармен медленно шел вперед, и они следовали за ним. Руби жалась чуть ближе к Сэму.

Может, это было игрой воображения, но Сэму показалось, что чем ближе они подходили к комнате, тем резче становился шепот. В «Путях Темного Миссии» упоминалось, что делать, если шепот прекратится, но не было сказано ни слова о том, что делать, если шепот станет более громким, заинтересованным, даже подгоняющим. Сэм не был уверен, хороший ли это знак. Если верить в его удачу, то это почти на сто процентов плохой знак.

\- Здесь, - сказал бармен, открывая дверь и пропуская их внутрь. – Он придет к тебе из тьмы, Он придет, – потом замолк и добавил: - Я поставлю тебе пиво. Ну, если ты все же выйдешь отсюда живым.

И он закрыл за ними дверь, оставив Сэма и Руби в комнате, в бурой тьме пустынной ночи. Это была просто задняя комната, пусть слегка в спартанском стиле и немного грязная. Вспоминая предупреждения Керуака, Сэм не выглянул в окно и не посмотрелся в зеркало, хоть и слышал отдаленный звук шоссе снаружи. Он сел на край раскладушки, которая сразу же предупреждающе прогнулась под ним, Руби опустилась рядом, прижавшись к нему бедром.

Они ждали.

Постепенно, почти незаметно, более глубокая тьма окутала комнату. Руби теперь не было видно, Сэм ощущал рядом с собой лишь ее тепло. Казалось, что размеры комнаты как-то изменились: Сэм чувствовал, будто он находится в большей комнате, чем та, куда их привели.

Краем глаза он увидел оранжевые и белые огни, отражающиеся в зеркале - они пробегали по треснувшему стеклу и исчезали.

 _Что-то_ в комнате задышало.

\- Здравствуй, Сэм.

Тот, кто это сказал, вероятно, стоял прямо перед ним, но Сэм даже не пытался рассмотреть собеседника. Он ни черта не видел, и это, как он понимал, шло только на пользу остаткам его здравого рассудка. Существо говорило так, что было ясно: его рот не похож на человеческий. Слова понятны, но, казалось, будто оно постоянно что-то жует. 

\- Здравствуйте, - ответил Сэм. – Э… Думаю, мне не надо представляться. Я ведь собираюсь стать Антихристом. 

Существо рассмеялось, и Сэм почувствовал запах серы.  
\- Ты всегда был Антихристом, Сэм.

\- Нет, - возразил он. – Нет, видите ли, я был всего лишь одним из детей со способностями, которых желтоглазый демон, Азазель, напоил кровью в младенчестве, и я единственный, кто выжил в смертельном бою. Ну, технически я не выжил, но мой брат, понимаете, он как курица-наседка, он продал свою душу, чтобы вернуть меня, и так я выиграл.

Сэм понимал, что сейчас, сидя перед самим Дьяволом, начинает молоть чушь. Скорее всего, это ему дополнительных баллов не принесет. Кому нужен Антихрист со словесным поносом? 

Повисшая тишина все растягивалась и растягивалась в темноту огромной черной дыры задней комнаты, где сидел Сэм.

\- Ты всегда был Антихристом, Сэм, – повторил Он. – Я ждал тебя еще до того, как ты появился на свет.

\- Ух ты. Это… - Сэм облизнул губы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на самом главном, а не на том, как, оказывается, глупо было пытаться уехать в Стэнфорд, жениться и жить нормальной жизнью. – Так, что, вы меня одобряете? 

\- Пройди Пути, и в конце я буду ждать тебя, чтобы ты занял свой трон, Сэм.

Странно, но Сэму действительно стало лучше, когда он узнал, что сам Дьявол одобрил его кандидатуру на пост Антихриста. И, да, он знал, что за такие мысли отправится в Ад – в этом-то и заключается вся идея, большое спасибо. Ему только надо было решить, какие из Путей не настолько геноцидны, безумны и извращенны, как все остальные, пройти их, заполучить корону Антихриста, спасти мир и все живое в аду и в раю. Раз плюнуть.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Сэм. – Ну, увидимся через пару недель, наверное.

\- Ты с собой ее берешь, Сэм?

Он заморгал, не понимая вопроса, и, на секунду забыв, что стоит в кромешной тьме, посмотрел на Руби, будто прося о помощи. Девушка слабо дернулась рядом, но это совсем ему не помогло.

\- Простите, я не… В каком смысле, ее ли я беру с собой? Мне надо взять кого-то с собой?

\- Кто говорит за тебя, кого ты ставишь выше других, чей мир – твой мир, кто любит тебя сильнее, чем кто-либо другой, и кого любишь ты, как никого другого, Сэм?

Конечно, ответ Сэма был очевиден, потому что по всем пунктам подходил только один человек, и, возможно, если бы ответ не был так очевиден, он бы подумал дольше. Но вместо этого, он просто открыл рот и произнес:

\- А, так вы Дина имеете в виду? Ну, да, давайте я Дина с собой возьму. Он же мой брат, мы как бы вместе во всей этой заварушке.

\- Тогда ты придешь ко мне через Дина, Сэм. Ты возляжешь с ним на алтаре моей церкви, и в момент вашего соединения мои врата раскроются так же, как он раскроется для тебя, Сэм. Ты придешь ко мне через твоего Возлюбленного Супруга, он наденет на тебя мою корону и сядет по левую твою руку, Сэм.

\- Минуточку. Что? – офигевшим голосом спросил Сэм. – Нет, нет, подождите-ка. Когда я назвал Дина, я не имел в виду, что желаю возлечь с ним на алтаре. Конечно же, мы не будем этого делать, - он попытался рассмеяться, чтобы показать, насколько смешна сама идея, но смех получился истерическим. – Серьезно, можно я кого-нибудь другого выберу? Мне, правда, кажется, что нужно кого-нибудь другого выбрать. Кого-нибудь, с кем я не состою в родственных отношениях. Ну, то есть, кого угодно, кроме Дина. Правда, кого угодно, кроме Дина.

\- Пройди Пути, приди ко мне, держась за руку своего Возлюбленного Супруга, Сэм.

И на этом собеседование закончилось.

Сэм не знал, в какой именно момент существо исчезло. Он все еще не пришел в себя после того, как случайно подписал своего брата на роль супруга. Он просто знал, что тьма рассеялась, и Руби сидела рядом: ее глаза почернели, а лицо побелело.

Они сидели в тишине, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- У меня был план, - подвел Сэм итог. – Отличный план. А это явно что-то другое.

 

***

 

Всю обратную дорогу он провели в спорах о том, кто был во всем виноват.

\- Может, до тебя и не дошло, - начал Сэм, - но, если бы я хотел, чтобы рядом был кто-то для моральной поддержки, или кто бы мог подержать мою руку, я бы вряд ли выбрал демона, который уже однажды предал меня. Я взял тебя с собой, потому что ты знаешь чертову книгу лучше других, и ты должна была остановить… - _например, то, что я подпишу Дина заняться горячим грязным гейским сексом на алтаре,_ \- то, что случилось. 

\- Ну, прости, Сэм. Наверное, я не думала, что ты так быстро назовешь Дина как самого любимого человека на всем белом свете.

\- Он спросил! Что еще я должен был ответить?

Руби сосредоточила все свое внимание на ломтике картошки-фри, которой она возила по тарелке, вымазывая соусе, казавшемся бурым и блеклым в тусклом свете ламп закусочной. Она мило надула пухлые губы. Моргнув, Сэм сжал челюсти.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь! Какие из слов «демон, который уже однажды предал меня» тебе не понятны?

\- Ладно, - сказала она. – Трахни Дина. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе.

Сэм издал звук, который можно было назвать воем Антихриста, и начал биться головой об стол закусочной. Наблюдая за ним, Руби доела свою картошку.

 

***

 

Когда он вернулся на их нынешнюю базу в мотель «Утренняя звезда», Дина еще не было, и хоть Сэму не хотелось благодарить за это Бога, именно это он и сделал. А еще его ждали ангелы. Если он и думал, что ангелы хоть как-то помогут ему в этой ситуации, то только разочаровался. Да, ему удалось убедить их, что он не назвал Руби своей Возлюбленной Супругой, и этому ангелы были рады, но прямо с этого места все пошло под откос.

\- Дин, – тихо сказал Кастиэль. – Ты выбрал Дина?

Анна сочувственно похлопала его по плечу. 

\- Нет! – крикнул Сэм, сразу начиная оправдываться: - Ну в смысле… да. Слушайте, я на самом деле не выбирал его. Честно, Люцифер мне мозги запудрил, и я думал, что я… А, не важно. Я вернусь и объясню, что Дин – мой брат. Я, наверное, недостаточно понятно это объяснил, и все будет нормально, и в этом апокалипсисе не случится инцеста.

Ангелы только скептически смотрели на него. Уриэль кивнул в сторону Сэма и сразу стало понятно: он думал, что Сэм тупой, как бревно, и сейчас он непременно сообщит ему об этом.

\- Я закрою глаза на тот факт, что ты умудрился взойти на Путь, по всей видимости, даже не удосужившись разузнать о нем, - произнес Уриэль. – Это наша ошибка, надо было лучше тебя подготовить. Никто из нас не думал, что ты выберешь путь Священной Шлюхи…

\- Возлюбленного Супруга, - поправил Сэм. В свете последних событий, думал он, «Возлюбленный Супруг» по сравнению со «Священной Шлюхой» относительно снижает вероятность, что Дин его убьет на месте. 

Уриэль улыбнулся, показывая зубы.  
\- Как хочешь. Это все семантика. Смысл не в этом. Ты сказал, будто пройдешь этот Путь. Даже если ты убедишь Люцифера, что Дин – не твой избранник, кого ты тогда выберешь? Кого ты любишь больше, чем его?

\- А причем тут вообще любовь? – спросил Сэм, мысленно готовясь к тому, чтобы отвесить пощечину всякому, у кого хватит мозгов напомнить, что это цитата из Тины Тернер.

Уриэль только посмотрел на него все тем же взглядом, словно говорящим «вот же болван».

– Ну-ну, - произнес он. – А то никто никогда не делал глупостей из-за любви. Вы, создания, можете творить чудеса, когда вы влюблены, но можете и тех еще бед натворить. Любовь – это сила, не божественная и не демоническая. Возлюбленный Супруг именно им и должен быть – возлюбленным.

Выдохнув, Сэм сел на стул, который Гавиэль тактично пододвинул ему. Толпа ангелов, засевших в разнообразных сосудах, напоминала собрание анонимных алкоголиков. Кастиэль, наморщив лоб, будто был чем-то озадачен или озабочен, упорно пялился со скорбным видом вдаль, на треснутый желтый светильник, который и без того являл собой уродливый образчик китча. Другие ангелы смотрели на Сэма.

Вопрос не в том, был ли на Земле кто-то, кого Сэм любил больше, чем Дина. Вопрос даже не в том, был ли такой человек, которого Сэм любил хоть приблизительно также сильно, как Дина. Казалось, они – Сэм и Дин - так долго были вместе против всего мира, что ни у кого и шанса не было войти в их жизнь. Ненормально иметь такой ограниченный круг социальных отношений, потому что когда надо найти Возлюбленного Супруга, выбор у тебя не особенно-то и большой. У него были ангелы, которые его не понимали, демоны, которые ему не нравились, и у него был Дин.

Но он не любил Дина в этом смысле. Он не хотел трахаться с Дином. Раньше это не являлось проблемой, а сейчас, по всей видимости, стало одним из знамений грядущего Апокалипсиса. 

\- Я не говорю, что кто-либо из нас выбрал бы Путь за тебя или за Дина, - наконец, объяснила Анна. – Но мы доверяем Дину. Он хороший человек. Мы будем спать спокойнее, зная, что он оказывает на тебя влияние. Это хорошее решение.

Несколько ангелов кивнули, и Сэм подумал, что даже если он перенес отношения с Дином на новый уровень неловкости, по крайней мере, он укрепил свою позицию среди ангелов. Теперь надо было только узнать, как на новости отреагируют демоны.

Он вышел из номера на свежий воздух, дыша полной грудью. Электрические огни желтой падающей звезды, которая висела прямо над логотипом мотеля, мигали один за другим, почти невидимые в полуденном сиянии солнца.

Сэм со своей армией заняли практически весь мотель. Несколько недель назад семья из Литл-Рока заселилась в комнату восемь, но вскоре выехала. Сэм не уверен, было ли дело в шуме от демонов по ночам или в ангельских песнопениях на рассвете. Менеджеру мотеля поступило несколько жалоб, но, учитывая то, что ангелам и демонам пришлось как-то ужиться вместе, уровень разрушений был удивительно низок.

Конечно, те еще разрушения начнутся, когда Дин вернется.

Комната, в которой собрались демоны, маленькая, и, скорее всего, до того, как они заселились, она не была такой раздолбанной. Здесь воняло спиртным и дерьмом, занавески были по-прежнему задернуты, а из телевизора доносились крики и грязные разговорчики из порно, которое крутили по какому-то платному каналу. Сэма встретили хриплым смехом. Он терпеливо кивнул и подождал, пока все успокоятся.

\- Значит, ты им уже рассказала, - проговорил он Руби.

Она лишь пожала плечами, улыбаясь и отказываясь покаяться в содеянном.

\- Прости, просто не терпелось поделиться такой новостью. Видел бы ты их лица.

Сэм опять кивнул, понимая, что если и дальше будет ждать, пока демоны успокоятся, то, возможно, в мире уже нечего будет спасать.  
– Так, ладно, - начал он. – Инцест, ха-ха, можем мы об этом забыть? Серьезно, парни, просто маленькое осложнение, я работаю над тем, чтобы его исправить.

\- А ты уверен, что хочешь исправлять? – поинтересовался Раум. Что-то странное было в теле, в которое он вселился. Сэм думал: это не только потому, что парень – серийный насильник. Может, дело было в близко посаженных глазах, или в том, что конечности у него тонкие, как лапки у паука. Просто было в нем что-то нечеловеческое.

Тон Раума предполагал, что это вполне серьезный вопрос, так что Сэм обдумал ответ, а не сразу сорвался на демона. Он хотел поддержать их попытки стать более цивилизованными, даже когда они задавали такие идиотские вопросы.

\- Да, я на сто процентов уверен, что не хочу заниматься с Дином сексом. 

И Сэм почувствовал себя плохо, потому что, может, демоны и вправду не понимали, с чего вообще такая проблема с инцестом. У них, в отличие от Сэма, почти ни с чем не было проблем. Смягчив выражение лица, он попытался объяснить еще раз: 

\- Он – мой старший брат, это будет очень странно, и мы не думаем так друг о друге.

\- Может, стоит попробовать, - предложил Раум. – Если ты пойдешь по Пути Священной Шлюхи…

\- Мы же договорились, Возлюбленного Супруга, - рыкнул Сэм, потому что он просто не мог допустить, чтобы Дин услышал это.

Раум закатил глаза – вышло до ужаса похоже на Уриэля. 

– Да как хочешь называй. Если ты пойдешь по этому Пути, ты сможешь забыть про другие, щепетильные, которые не хочется выбирать. – Интонация на слове «щепетильные» - брезгливая.

\- Как, например, тот, где мне надо изнасиловать пятьсот девственниц? – резко спросил Сэм, вскидывая бровь. – Ага. Точно, я немного брезгую этим Путем. Но еще я думаю, сколько энергии мне понадобится, не говоря уже о том, что мозоль на члене натру. – Сэм замолк, запуская в волосы пятерню. Он уже чувствовал, что скоро голова разболится. Наверное, это из-за решения, которое он вот-вот примет.

\- Но, чего я не понимаю, так это того, что, если был вариант, где мне удалось бы избежать массового изнасилования девственниц, обливания городов кровью и всех прочих радостей жизни, которых я не хочу, то почему вы об этом раньше не сказали? – Он прищурился, и все демоны замолкли, пока Сэм сжимал руки в кулаки. – Вы специально скрыли от меня эту информацию?

\- Нет, нет, - сказал Раум. – Ну… э-э-э… мы обсудили и… - кажется, ему была нужна помощь, и это так странно выглядело для одного из главных демонов Ада. – Мы подумали, что ты, вероятнее всего, выберешь девственниц.

Изнасиловать пять сотен девственниц или просто заговорить о том, что ему с Дином придется заняться сексом? Сэм действительно не мог придраться к ходу мыслей демонов.

Тишину комнаты нарушила трель телефона, и Сэму даже не надо было смотреть на дисплей, он и так знал: это Дин. Конечно же, это Дин, звонил узнать, как прошла встреча с Люцифером, и, наверное, чтобы не слишком завуалировано поинтересоваться, напоила ли Руби его своей кровью.

Сэм, держа телефон в руке, посмотрел на демонов.  
\- Так, Раум, ты с Руби и Асмодеусом еще раз перечитайте книгу, узнайте, есть ли лазейки. Я хочу знать, насколько крепка эта связь. И кто-то из вас должен отправиться к ангелам, узнать, какие Пути мне теперь надо проходить, а без каких можно обойтись. И, пожалуйста, попросите их вежливо. – Сэм отошел, чтобы ответить на звонок, но снова поднял голову, когда кое-что пришло ему на ум. – Первый, кто расскажет об этом Дину, словит от меня Руку Адского Проктолога, все ясно?

После этого он ответил на звонок, стараясь не выдать голосом того, что у него инцестуальный кризис.

На следующий день в десять утра «Импала» вырулила на парковку. Сэм сидел на скамейке возле офиса менеджера, опершись локтями на бедра, и ждал. Странно, но он был одновременно и рад, и не рад возвращению Дина. С одной стороны, он будет с братом лицом к лицу, и это ставило его еще на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы рассказать, в какое дерьмо они влипли. С другой стороны, сэмова психика все еще ассоциировала Дина с безопасностью, защитой. Он со всем сможет справиться, если Дин будет рядом, чтобы помочь.

Он встал, пока Дин парковал машину, и пошел ему навстречу. Дин вылез из автомобиля, и амулет блеснул в свете солнца, на секунду зажигая искру прямо у него посредине груди.

\- Господи, какие же идиоты сегодня на дорогу повыезжали, - сказал он. – Когда станешь Антихристом, я дам тебе разрешение упизидть к чертям всех идиотов, которые не умеют нормально водить. Ездят так, будто думают, что сидят за рулем долбанного танка.

Сэм просто стоял, позволяя брату пожаловаться, а потом спросил: 

\- Так что там в итоге с Роуз?

\- А ни хрена, - ответил Дин. – Я так прикинул, в следующие лет пятнадцать стремные видения о смерти ей точно не грозят, да и всякие штучки на людях она тоже вытворять не сможет. Конечно, можно попробовать запустить механизм пораньше, но, знаешь, меня не прельщает идея, что придется поить демонской кровью двенадцатилетнего ребенка.

\- Да, думаю, даже для нас это слишком. – Сэм, переступая с ноги на ногу, откашлялся: – Ну, хочешь, там, в душ сходить? Перекусить? Через пару часов поедем к демону перекрестка, ладно?

Дин кивнул, закидывая на плечо сумку.  
– Дай только пыль с дороги смою, съем чизбургер, и я весь твой.

Некоторые из демонов вышли и теперь наблюдали за ними. Пока Сэм ненавязчивыми движениями пытался отослать их обратно по номерам, Дин смотрел на него, хмурясь, потом почти бессознательно провел ладонью по лицу. Сэм сделал шаг, заходя за Дина, и теперь уже совершенно не ненавязчиво махал демонам кулаком, точно привлекая их внимание, чтобы те расходились по номерам.

Он думал, удастся ли ему убедить Дина пропустить еду и сразу поехать, перекусив что-нибудь по дороге.

 

***

 

Дин бродил по номеру мотеля, все еще мокрый после душа и в одном полотенце, слабо обмотанном вокруг бедер. Единственное, чем на этот раз отличалась вся ситуация от тысячи других похожих, –все происходило впервые за тридцать шесть часов после того, как Сэм согласился заняться с братом гейским инцестуальным сексом. На алтаре. Нельзя забывать часть про алтарь. Потому что это не просто гейский инцестуальный секс - это гейский инцестуальный секс на алтаре.

Он притворился, что читает газету, пока рассматривал, как вода капает с тела Дина на пол.

Объективно он знал, что Дин сексуален. Это один из тех фактов, с которыми он вырос, как, например, то, что небо голубое, Джон живет на жидкой диете, а гулы очень-очень мерзко пахнут.

Он знал, какой эффект производит лицо Дина, его тело. Ему было тринадцать, когда кто-то впервые отпустил комментарий по поводу того, что бы хотелось сделать с диновым ртом. Взрослея, он помнил больше, чем один раз, когда Джону приходилось вмешиваться и сказать, что «нет» его старшего сына значит «нет». Он привык к тому, что в сторону Дина все поворачивались. Но единственный раз, когда он действительно подумал, насколько Дин красив, произошел в центре для задержанных округа Грин Ривер. Сэм тогда был немного озабочен, что кто-нибудь попытается сделать Дина своей сучкой, и как неловко бы все получилось.

Но знать, что Дин сексуален и хотеть выебать его – две совершенно разные концепции. Выебать на алтаре. Нельзя забывать об алтаре.

\- Как думаешь, пойдет заражение? – спросил Дин, раскрывая полотенце.

Сэм, не моргая, впялился на огромные следы от когтей на его бедре, сувенирчик на память, оставленный после битвы пару дней назад, он старался не позволять себе смотреть куда-либо еще.

\- Э-э-э… может быть, - смущенно ответил Сэм.

Дин нахмурился, трогая пальцами кожу.  
\- Чертовски больно.

\- Я помешал? – спросил Кастиэль.

Он стоял прямо посреди комнаты, и всего секунду назад его там не было. Сэм не знал, от чего Кастиэль в ужасе больше: от того, что увидел Сэма, или того, что увидел Сэма на кровати рядом с братом, который, очевидно, демонстрировал все свое хозяйство. 

Единственный, кого эта ситуация вообще не волновала, был Дин. Он странно посмотрел на Кастиэля, заворачиваясь в полотенце. 

\- Вот видишь, еще одна причина, чтобы вы больше ходили вместо того, чтобы вот так вот появляться из ниоткуда. Вы бы не забывали стучать. Не говоря уже о том, что, знаешь ли, это полезно для твоего сердца. Или для сердца Джимми. Хотя, думаю, быть подстреленным и словить нож в грудь от меня лично, не особенно бы помогло его здоровью, а?

Кастиэль все так и стоял, замерев от ужаса.

\- Это не… - начал Сэм. – Мы не. Я не. Господи. _Господи_.

Кастиэль, который начал потихоньку двигаться к двери, поднял руку и остановил Сэма.  
\- Я приношу свои извинения, - начал он, покачав головой. - Надо было постучать. Понятно, что в свете последних событий вам нужно немного личного пространства. Я для вас покараулю снаружи. Или могу найти какую-нибудь указатель, чтобы вы повесили на ручку. Да. "Не беспокоить". Я прослежу, чтобы все знали, что вас нельзя беспокоить.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай этого, - сказал Сэм, но было уже поздно, Кастиэль направился к двери.

Дин только озадаченно посмотрел тому в след. Наконец, он повернулся к Сэму, и тот уже был готов начать объяснять, что на его встрече с самим Адом совершенно ничего такого не случилось, отчего им понадобилось бы уединяться.

Но Дин сказал только:  
\- Что, пока меня не было, ангелы перешли на новый уровень шизанутости?

А потом Дин побрел, оставляя за собой следы от мокрых стоп, обратно в ванную, чтобы высушить волосы полотенцем.

 

***

 

\- Это охота, - начал Сэм, указывая пальцем на страницу в газете. – Уже пропало восемь человек, и нашли два скелета – без мяса на костях. Я думаю, это какое-то болотное существо, помнишь, как то, во Флориде? Когда мы еще детьми были?

Дин почесал затылок, посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Ты же меня знаешь, я всегда «за» немного помахать мачете, но… у нас разве мало дел? Мне кажется, этот квест по превращению тебя в Антихриста немного поджимает со сроками.

Снаружи несколько сэмовых демонов, прячась в тени веранды мотеля, наблюдали за ними. Сэм старался, как мог, чтобы не замечать их усмешки. Он все пытался повысить моральный уровень своей бригады, но был уверен, что это не должно выйти боком ему самому, и уж точно не должно включать инцест.

\- Это рядом с перекрестком. Всего пару часов. Может… - он выдохнул, заерзав на стуле. Дин заметил, что тот не знает, о чем ее сказать, и лицо Дина смягчилось, недоверие сменилось заботой. – Я просто думаю, что нам бы это пошло на пользу.

Посмотрев на газету, Дин медленно кивнул.  
\- Конечно, Сэмми. Черт, передышка бы мне не помешала, наверное. Все это ангельское и демоническое дерьмо уже порядком наскучило, – он встал со стула и положил ладонь на шею. –Первый признак того, что ты слишком долго пытаешься разрулить апокалипсис, - если бегающие вокруг ангелы уже не удивляют. – Он потянулся: кожа все еще немного блестела после душа, чистая, розовая и золотистая. – Закинь сумку в машину и поехали.

Перспектива сбежать от разговора была настолько замечательной, что Сэм не мог перестать улыбаться, пока загружал все в машину. Какая-то его часть подозревала, что желание остаться с братом наедине могло показаться немного иным для ангелов и демонов, но в данный момент ему было наплевать почти полностью. Он будет охотиться на болотное чудище очень-очень далеко отсюда, и там будет очень грязно, в большинстве своем скучно и только изредка весело. Он сомневался, что когда-либо ждал охоты так сильно, как сейчас.

Они уже почти сели в машину, когда к ним подошла Анна. Сэм бы, скорее, запрыгнул в салон, вжал бы педаль газа в пол и помчался прочь, но Дин, конечно же, остановился и посмотрел на нее. Она улыбнулась и, заправляя локон волос за ухо, подошла к ним.

\- Кастиэль просил передать, - сказала она. – Он бы сам тебе отдал, но мне кажется, он слишком смущен тем, что помешал вам ранее.

Дин вскинул бровь.  
\- Да ну? Вау. В смысле, я, конечно, знал, что он ангел, но что такая ханжа?

Он забрал у Анны из руки указатель «Не беспокоить». Даже на таком расстоянии Сэм видел серебряный силуэт обнаженной женщины из порно семидесятых. Он подумал, что у Кастиэля просто не было времени найти что-то более современное. Дин все еще смущенно смотрел на указатель, а Анна встала на цыпочки и чмокнула его в щеку.

\- Я думаю, это прекрасно, - произнесла она.

Дин задумчиво повертел указатель в руке.  
\- Ага, - согласился он. – Это… ну, ничего так. Спасибо.

Пока она шла обратно, Дин смотрел то ей в след, то опять на указатель в руках. Он повернулся к Сэму, и тот приготовился к неизбежному.

\- Чувак, - начал Дин. – Мне кажется или ангел только что назначил мне свиданку? Ну, ты понимаешь. Она ведь устроила мне свиданку, да?

Сэму удалось схватить Дина за руку и развернуть к машине до того, как тот сорвался бы и побежал бы за Анной.

\- Я уверен, что нет, чувак. Садись в машину.

Он забрал указатель из рук Дина и кинул его на заднее сидение. Ему очень хотелось кинуть его под колеса машины и переехать парочку раз, но, исключительно вежливости ради, он решил, что это подождет, пока Кастиэль не будет смотреть.

Пока они ехали, погода изменилась. Небо затянуло серо-голубыми облаками. Воздух стал тяжелым - будет дождь. Но пейзаж уже не был таким пустынным, а становился все более зеленым. Кажется, все еще было, что спасать.

Выехав на шоссе, Сэм понял, что наблюдает за проезжающими машинами. «Вполне возможно, -подумал он, - совсем не у каждого водителя такой же плохой день, как и у меня. И не каждому из них приходится волноваться о том, что надо трахнуть своего брата на алтаре, и, раз надо, то как завести об этом разговор с вышеупомянутым братом».

Конечно, не каждый водитель в проезжающих машинах рожден Антихристом, но эта проблема и рядом не стояла с инцестуальным кризисом. Это о-го-го какой кризис, так что Антихрист может побыть номером вторым в списке.

Дин постукивал пальцами по рулю в такт Megadeth. Он свободно сидел за рулем, его лицо было расслабленно, и Сэм понятия не имел, о чем думал брат.

Но был готов поспорить, что уж точно не о том, как сильно ему хочется выебать Сэма в зад. На алтаре.

 

***

 

\- Там же будут пиявки, да? – вздыхая, Дин осматривал болото с глубоким отвращением на лице. – Ненавижу пиявок.

\- Да уж, пиявки – говно, - весело согласился Сэм. Он ковырялся в подлеске, пока не нашел достаточно прочную палку, и начал переходить темное болото. Ботинки сразу промокли, джинсы прилипли к ногам. Противно. Но Сэм все равно улыбался.

\- Кто-то сегодня очень веселый, - заметил Дин, наблюдая за ним. – Может, поделишься с классом, с чего вдруг болотные твари заставляют тебя так радоваться?

Сэм пожал плечами и пошел дальше, пробуя палкой путь впереди. 

– Просто рад вернуться к основному занятию. Ну, как раньше. Ты и я, братья, охотимся на всякое зло, надираем ему задницу.

Дин смотрел так, будто ждал подвоха, но все-таки последовал примеру Сэма и зашел в болото за ним. Он поморщился от хлюпающего звука, когда болото поглотило его ноги. Уже по пояс в грязи, Сэм посмотрел на него и рассмеялся.

\- Да ладно, чувак, обещаю, что устрою тебе потом ванну с пеной.

\- Ой, да пошел ты, - проворчал Дин.

Сэм только еще громче засмеялся. Наверное, именно этот смех и привлек внимание болотной твари.

Что-то схватило Сэма за ногу и затащило вглубь болота. Вонючая вода затекала в нос и рот. Что бы его ни схватило, оно двигалось и тянуло его за собой в темноту. Наверное, надо было побольше раскопать информации об этой твари, потому что Сэм был не до конца уверен, с чем они вообще имели дело. Он не знал, какие у этого существа слабости, но он знал, что малой доле тварей нравится, когда им в грудь втыкают нож. 

Он провел лезвием по воде, пытаясь попасть в затянутый толстой кожей бок существа, но оно трясло его, словно собака – кролика. Нехватка кислорода очень скоро стала настоящей проблемой, и Сэм бы с радостью сменил нападение отступлением, если бы только мог освободиться.

Сэму стало немного лучше, когда он запаниковал. Это значило, что он все еще человек, если не брать в расчет демоническую кровь и стремные способности. Ему стало даже смешно от того, что Антихрист утонет в болоте штата Джорджия.

И вдруг он почувствовал чьи-то пальцы на ноге, они ослабили хватку болотной твари. Ему удалось уловить лицо Дина сквозь темный болотно-зеленый мрак. Вместе они высвободили ногу Сэма. Дин попытался толкнуть его к поверхности, и Сэм знал, что Дин хотел сам расправиться с тварью, как только он будет в безопасности. Старое правило в схеме Дина, которое он вспоминал в самый худший момент.

Сэм сильнее сжал нож в руке, ударяя им тварь, он бил сильно, пока кровь не залила все вокруг. Тварь закричала, рассылая волну в воде, и Дина отбросило назад от Сэма. Тот потянулся за братом, но он был слишком далеко. Сэм оттолкнул дергающееся тело твари и поплыл за Дином.

На какой-то момент у Сэма сердце остановилось, потому что Дина не было видно в темной воде.

А потом Сэм обхватил Дина руками. Тот все еще не пришел в себя, не сопротивлялся, хотя должен был, он просто повис на Сэме, пока тот тащил его на поверхность. Он тянул Дина за пояс джинсов, помогая выбраться на берег, и тот кашлял и сплевывал. Легкие горели от нехватки кислорода, и Сэм поднял ему голову, чтобы помочь дышать. Он задыхался, и Сэм инстинктивно обхватил его рукой, сильнее вытягивая из болота.

Одежда липла к коже; Сэм лежал, обхватив сильные плечи брата рукой и до дрожи чувствуя, где их тела соприкасаются, и именно в этот момент он вдруг смог представить себе саму идею того, чтобы выебать Дина, даже на алтаре. На какую-то секунду он смог представить себе, каково это будет.

В следующий момент видение исчезло так же быстро, как оно и пришло. Сэм вдруг ужаснулся от самого себя и выпустил Дина из рук, разрывая любой контакт.

Он подтянул колени к груди, дрожа всем телом, он лежал на берегу болота и смотрел, как тело твари медленно всплывало на поверхность. Дин перевернулся на спину: на лице и волосах осталась болотная грязь. Грудь тяжело вздымалась. На нижней губе - порез, и кровь медленно стекала из уголка рта.

\- Ты был прав, - произнес он, ловя ртом воздух. – Это было охрененно.

 

***

 

Демон, с которым они хотели встретиться на перекрестке, все еще не выбрал сторону, по крайней мере, он так говорил. Он был убежден, что у ангелов было столько же шансов завоевать его доверие, сколько и у Сэма. Это явно было сказано для того, чтобы Сэм обращался с ним получше.

Сэм бы сказал, что все это дерьмо собачье, но потерянный козырь – маленькая цена за то, что демон будет сотрудничать без всякого напряга. Во всяком случае, если от этого ему станет легче, Сэм не собирался срать ему на голову. В конце концов, он Антихрист, а не долбанная Полиция Мысли.

Единственная проблема - Сэм точно знал, что демон потребовал бы на этот раз. Если ты находишь людей с таким качественным товаром, как гейский инцест на алтаре, то не удивляйся, когда они используют это против тебя. Но он не мог позволить какому-то демону перекрестка сообщить такие новости Дину. Назовите его параноиком, но Сэму не казалось, что «тактично и с сочувствием» будут ключевыми понятиями в демонском подходе. Плюс ко всему, Дин переволнуется, а взволнованный Дин ничем хорошим для демона перекрестка не кончится.

Они в миле от перекрестка, солнце – всего лишь зависшая оранжевая клякса в светло-лиловом небе. Сэм глубоко вздохнул и произнес:  
\- Притормози на минутку, Дин. Надо поговорить.

Дин ничего не понял, но остановился рядом с полем диких цветов. Когда мотор был заглушен, тишина показалась слишком тяжелой.

\- Когда я встретился с Люцифером, я как бы совершил маленькую такую ошибочку, - начал Сэм. Кажется, что такое начало было безопасно, потому что дальше пойдет о-го-го какой разговор о гейском инцесте, и ты не особенно-то и «за» такой ход событий. Или это все же на любителя?

Дин ударил по рулю:  
\- Я знал! Знал, что что-то не так, потому что у тебя… лицо такое странное было! Ты пил демонскую кровь, да? Господи, Сэм! Ты же знаешь, что ты от этой хрени с катушек слетаешь!

\- Не пил я демонскую кровь, Дин! Сколько раз тебе говорить? Мне она больше не нужна! Она на меня такой же эффект произведет, как стакан холодного чая!

\- Да уж, демонический холодный чай, заваренный в Аду!

Сэм сжал губы, не тратя силы на ответную реплику. Время шло, и Сэм успокоился, он вспомнил, что проблема не уйдет просто потому, что Дин - надоедливый засранец.

\- Ты же знаешь, когда тебя куда-нибудь приглашают, люди спрашивают, с кем ты придешь? Они ведь спрашивают только за тем, чтобы знать, сколько чили готовить. А иногда они интересуются, кого ты возьмешь с собой в роли пассии. И порой ты думаешь, что они спрашивают одно, а на самом деле они спрашивают другое, ну, знаешь, как такое бывает.

Дин вытаращился на него, приоткрыв рот и ничего не понимания.  
\- Не особенно.

\- Ладно, смотри. Что бы ты сказал, если бы был такой Путь, который я бы мог выбрать, - один из Путей Темного Мессии, выбрав который я бы мог избежать по-настоящему зверских? Мне бы все равно надо было пройти несколько других Путей, но они по большей части безобидны. По-настоящему злые нам бы не пришлось проходить. Не надо будет погружать солнце во тьму, не надо будет превращать весь мировой урожай в удобрения, не надо будет вызывать чуму или бросать новорожденных в кипящее масло.

\- Я бы сказал… круто. А еще я бы сказал, какого хрена, чувак? Бросать новорожденных в кипящее масло? Серьезно, с чего бы тебе таким заниматься? И что бы ты этим доказал? Что в бою можешь одержать победу над младенцем? Да уж, - фыркнул он. – Вот если бы ты закинул в кипящее масло то, что может дать сдачи, там, вампира, например, или даже двух – вот это было бы впечатляюще.

\- Такой Путь есть, Дин. Есть. И все, что нужно, это личная жертва от нас с тобой.

Дин какое-то время сидел тихо. На его скуле все еще оставалась полоска серой грязи. 

\- Что еще за личная жертва? Мы больше никогда не сможем заниматься сексом?

Сэму вдруг стало очень интересно наблюдать за меленьким жучком на лобовом стекле, которое, к счастью, было в другом от Дина направлении. 

– Не совсем, - произнёс Сэм.

\- Больше никакого пирога? – кажется, Дин был просто в ужасе от такой перспективы, и Сэму захотелось, чтобы он именно с этого и начал, а потом можно было бы утешить Дина, сказав, что на самом деле приносить такую ужасную жертву, как пирог, вовсе не надо будет. Всего лишь надо будет заняться гейским инцестуальным сексом на алтаре.

\- Нет, ты можешь есть сколько угодно пирога. Мы… э-э-э… нам придется заняться сексом.

Дин нахмурился. Кажется, до него еще не дошло.

\- Но мы занимаемся сексом. Постоянно. Даже ты и то занимаешься сексом. Ну, может не в последнее время, но…

\- Друг с другом. Заняться сексом друг с другом, - выплюнул Сэм, крепко зажмурившись. – Есть Путь, который называется Путь Возлюбленного Супруга, и я как бы сказал Люциферу, что ты – мой Возлюбленный Супруг, но это он во всем виноват, потому что когда спрашивал, не объяснил, что он имел в виду. Только вот теперь нам придется заняться сексом. На алтаре.

Ответом Сэму была только тишина, и она тянулась так долго, что ему начало казаться, что надо открыть глаза и проверить, не случилось ли у Дина сердечного приступа, не умер ли он. Дин был жив, но вот выражение на лице - абсолютно нечитаемое.

\- Мэгги Джилленхол, - сказал он. – Ангелы – это Бэтмен, демоны – это Джокер, ты – Харви Дент, а я тогда получается тот, кого играла Мэгги Джилленхол в последнем фильме, - будто приходя в себя, Дин повернулся на сидении и посмотрел на Сэма. – Так, ладно, после того, как ты сказал Люциферу, что я твой возлюбленный парень или кто-то там еще, ты ведь потом добавил «ха-ха шутка! Конечно же, он не мой возлюбленный парень, потому он, блять, мой брат!»?

\- Я пытался. Я пытался объяснить ему, но он и слушать не стал!

\- А ты заставь его выслушать! Господи, Сэм, это ты устанавливаешь правила, не он. Ты вернешься туда и скажешь ему, что этого не произойдет! Понял?

Сэм молча покачал головой. Это нечестно. Он не виноват. Это не входило в его планы. Дин по-прежнему смотрел на него, но Сэм не повернул головы.

\- Ты что, надулся? – спросил Дин. – Ты серьезно обиделся, потому что я не позволю тебе засадить в меня свой член? Я сказал, что я с тобой, Сэм, но я не говорил, что нагнусь и буду твоей сучкой.

\- Знаешь, что, Дин? Может, ты и не самый последний человек на земле, которого бы я хотел выебать, но не думай, что ты в моем первом миллионе. Но если это способ избежать невинных жертв…

\- Выеби меня или миллионы умрут? Ты серьезно, Сэм? И ты, блять, ставишь мне такой выбор? – Дин отвернулся от него, снова ударяя по рулю. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию – выражение лица Дина не предвещало ничего хорошего. – Подход, что надо, Сэм.

\- Но так и есть, - произнёс Сэм хрипло.

И в этот момент, словно чья-то фантомная рука пролезла ему в затылок, хватая за начало позвоночника, и куда-то потянула.

***

 

Обнаженный, он стоял в кругу фигур в капюшонах: они преклонили колени, визгливыми голосами молясь Принцу Тьмы. При виде его песни превратились в дикие возгласы триумфального восхищения. Огонь от свечей мерцал на коже Сэма, и его глаза становились такого цвета, какого быть не должны. Он медленно повернулся, осматривая круг и кровавые подтеки на полу. Его мышцы перекатывались под кожей.

\- Народ, серьезно, что ли? – спросил он. – Я рад вас видеть, конечно, но вы хоть неделю можете меня не вызывать? Сейчас не самый подходящий момент.

Братство Стыренных Глаз было первой церковью, которая открылась во имя Сэма. С тех пор последователями этой церкви стал Культ Царя Теней и Орден Пропащих Душ, последний – отделившаяся от Братства группа, созданная, чтобы подстроить нужды поклонения тем, у кого вторничные вечера были свято заняты Варкрафтом. 

Когда Сэм не концентрировался, им было очень легко вызвать его. Руби настаивала, что с практикой он сможет полностью их игнорировать, но сейчас не было ничего, что нравилось бы его последователям больше, чем собираться для ритуала и вытаскивать Сэма, как правило голым и рассерженным, в их круг. 

На этот раз, когда они поняли, что Сэм был рад оказаться здесь еще меньше обычного, они преподнесли ему мягкий желтый халат – тот из последних сил пытался достать ему хотя бы до колен – и пару шлепанцев. Он выхватил мобильник из рук одного из своих верных последователей и отправил сообщение Дину со своими координатами, пока ему делали ему кофе. Сэм подумал, что они уже поняли: его легче успокоить кофеином, чем кровавым подношением. Он ясно дал понять, что чувствовал по поводу принесения человеческих жертв, но это не значило, что ему не приходилось периодически сталкиваться с дохлой курицей или убитым кроликом.

\- Ты выглядишь усталым, - произнесла Крис, ставя кружку в ноги Сэма. Она подтянула рукава длинного балахона, открывая несколько пластиковых браслетов цвета радуги и татуировку на запястье – какие-то китайские иероглифы. – Хочешь, я сделаю тебе сэндвич? Без проблем, мне кажется, тебе бы не помешало перекусить.

\- Нет, спасибо, все в порядке.

Она накручивала на палец пепельно-блондинистый локон. 

– Как скоро твой брат прибудет сюда?

\- Скоро.

Она кивнула. 

– Проблемы в семье, да? У него сомнения, что ты – Принц Лжи? Мама точно так же себя вела, когда Лэйси хотела поехать в Лос-Анджелес, но я сказала ей, «ты не можешь помешать мечтам Лэйси, мам! Она должна стать тем, кто она есть. Она должна научиться летать», – Крис замахала руками на подобие птицы, и Сэм наблюдал за ней дажес интересом. Крис опустила руки, звеня браслетами. – Знаешь, Лэйси могла бы сделать карьеру в Голливуде, если бы не забеременела и ей не пришлось бы выйти замуж за Билли. Выходные она проводит в спортивном магазине отца Билли. Он играл в бейсбол почти на уровне штата, знаешь?

Какое-то время было тихо, и Крис смотрела на Сэма, словно ждала, что тот скажет.

\- Ага, - произнёс Сэм. – Немного похоже на это. Но, знаешь, у нас все немного сложнее.

Она игриво хлопнула его по руке.  
\- Ну, конечно же, дорогой! Ты ведь Повелитель Теней! – положив голову на руки, она внимательно изучала его, словно о чем-то мечтая. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: что бы твой брат ни думал, я считаю, ты просто замечательный. Тебе, должно быть, часто это говорят, но я действительно, твоя самая верная поклонница. И у тебя, правда, такой замечательный культ, такие классные люди. Хочу сказать, когда я вспоминаю, как была сайентологом… это просто не сравнится! Ну, ты куда сексуальнее Тома Круза. И уж точно не такой устрашающий. И куда выше него.

Сэм вытаращился на нее, одновременно смущенный и польщенный.  
\- Спасибо. Это… я ценю это.

Прошло три очень долгих часа до того, как Дин приехал забрать его.

Даже желтый халат не вытянул из Дина шуточек и не заставил того хотя бы улыбнуться – это плохой знак. Дин просто швырнул ему сэмову сумку и отошел от машины, пока Сэм переодевался.

Чтобы отпраздновать еще один вызов, завершившийся успехом, Братство Стыренных Глаз собралось возле двери, провожая Сэма. Дин наблюдал за ними с величайшим презрением на лице. С учетом того, что его верные последователи, кажется, любили Сэма сейчас куда больше, чем Дин любил брата, Сэму вроде как даже захотелось остаться тут подольше, чтобы ему еще немножко попоклонялись. Вместо этого он отдал халат и шлепанцы и сел в машину рядом с Дином.

Желтые огни сэмовой церкви мигали и гасли в темноте ночи, пока они уезжали прочь.

Дин перехватил руль, сильнее сжимая пальцы, у него чуть ли не пар из ушей шел.  
\- Я просто понять не могу, почему ты это сделал. Ты что, в тайне мечтал о моем теле все эти годы, а, Сэм? То, что ты и так Антихрист, уже мало? Я знаю, ты говорил, что за нормальной жизнью ты больше не гонишься, но тебе обязательно надо было пуститься во все тяжкие? – Под маской насмешки было скрыто искреннее непонимание.

Сэм равнодушно пожал плечами, повалившись на сидение машины.  
\- Я этого не хотел. Мне казалось, что Люцифер задал прямой вопрос, и я на него ответил.

\- Прямой вопрос: чью задницу ты выебешь, чтобы открыть врата Ада?

\- Скорее, кто мой самый любимый человек в мире.

У него болела голова, и он пытался загнать боль поглубже, растирая пальцами виски. Только спустя какое-то время он понял, что Дин все еще смотрит на него. Он покачал головой и отвернулся: 

– Слушай, можем мы не говорить об этом хотя бы сейчас?

Дин резко отвернулся и кивнул, выражение лица у него было напряженным и сосредоточенным. Оставшуюся дорогу до перекрестка они провели в тишине.

С тех пор, как Сэм выдвинул свою кандидатуру на главенствование, он собирал контракты на проданные души. Конечно, всегда находились люди, которые думали, что для них есть что-то важнее собственной души, поэтому перехватывать все у него не выходило, но в целом улучшить ситуацию ему удалось. Когда время для души подходило к концу, Сэм не посылал адских гончих, он посылал Жнецов. Может, он и не брал на веру обещаний по поводу загробной жизни, лучшее ли это место или нет, но, по крайней мере, он мог обещать, что в Ад они точно не отправятся.

Когда они припарковались возле перекрестка, демон уже ждал их, и черный шелк платья, в которое был одет его носитель, трепетал на ветру, будто девушка сошла с обложки какого-то любовного романа. Она повернулась к машине, и ее глаза загорелись красным в лунном свете.

\- Может, тебе лучше подождать в машине, - предложил Сэм. Он был не в том настроении, чтобы разнимать Дина и демона перекрестка, а ведь именно так и будет.

Но Дин уже потянулся к ручке двери.  
– Поправь, если я говорю не так, но, думаю, для того, чтобы пройти путь Возлюбленного Супруга, тебе не только надо мой зад выебать, так?

Сэм моргнул, но Дин уже исчез, направляясь к демону перекрестка. Сэм попытался понять, что именно означал этот комментарий, ему казалось, что это прозвучало так, будто Дин, наконец, согласился с условиями, только тогда он последовал за братом. Демон поприветствовала их, медленно аплодируя.

\- Хорошая работа, Сэм, - произнесла она. – Знала, что рано или поздно ты найдешь применение своему братцу. Он казался лишним до того, как ты предложил его в качестве «дырки, куда засунуть свой член». – Она подошла ближе, осматривая Дина взглядом потенциального покупателя. Она встретилась с Дином взглядом и фыркнула. – Готова поспорить, ты будешь классно смотреться с вытекающей из задницы спермой твоего младшего братишки. Не могу дождаться, когда твой брат, наконец, вздрючит тебя.

\- Ага, - сказал Дин. – Я просто дырка, которую Сэмми выебет. И я все равно важнее во всей схеме, чем ты. – Он покачал головой, слабо усмехаясь. – Как там говорится? Ты нужен, как козе баян.

\- В какой-то момент тебе придется поставить на чашу весов веселье, которое ты получишь, выводя Дина из себя, и перспективы выживания, - произнёс Сэм. – А теперь, у тебя есть для меня какие-нибудь контракты? – он щелкнул пальцами, одновременно заставляя демона пошевелиться и угрожая.

Демон галантно поклонилась Дину.  
\- Извини меня, пока я займусь делами с твоим парнем. Ты просто постой тут и побудь красивым, ладно, детка?

Сэм был прямо-таки впечатлен сдержанностью Дина.

 

***

 

Конечно, странно, но хоть это и была кровать в мотеле, неудобная и с шершавыми простынями, это именно кровать Сэма. Пока они парковались возле мотеля «Утренняя звезда», Сэм думал о том, как было бы приятно принять душ, забраться в кровать и проспать столько, сколько его бригада из демонов и ангелов позволит ему.

Сэм развернулся на сидении и потянулся за своей сумкой.  
\- Это надо сделать на глазах у всех, да? – спросил Дин. – Ну, мы должны будем заняться этим у них на глазах, да?

Сэм, стараясь не отвлекаться, закончил закидывать вещи в сумку.  
\- Боюсь, что да, - пробубнил он, желая поскорее убраться из машины. Дин тронул его за руку, не хватая, но прося обратить на него внимание, и Сэм замер. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Дина: его кожа была такой бледной в лунном свете и желтых огнях мотеля, что казалось, будто она светится. Он был достаточно спокоен, и Сэм думал, что, возможно, им удастся поговорить и никто не попробует совершить харакири. 

\- Когда я буду готов, пойдем в церковь Люцифера, - сказал Сэм. – Мы оба должны пройти подготовку к ритуалу. Я поискал информацию, не волнуйся, это всего лишь какие-то заклинания, рисунки на коже, пожгут всякие вонючки, обычное дело. И потом, с силами небесными и дьявольскими, которые будут нашими зрителями, мы займемся сексом на алтаре. Врата Ада откроются, ты коронуешь меня Антихристом и сядешь по мою левую руку. – Сэм невесело улыбнулся брату. – И будем жить долго и счастливо.

\- Только один раз? – спросил Дин.

Сэм кивнул.

– Ага, - мягко ответил он. – Один раз, это все.

\- Не-а, - не согласился Дин, качая головой. – Нам придется сделать это больше одного раза. Мы будем очень много заниматься сексом. Надо начать практиковаться, - Сэм не ответил, потому что не до конца понимал, пытался ли Дин отпустить охренеть какую несмешную шуточку. Но Дин упрямо сжал челюсти, а выражение лица у него было такое, словно – Сэм точно знал - он говорил «Я твой старший брат, и я прав, так что не шути со мной, ты съел бобы, почистил зубы?» – Я никому не позволю говорить, что Мальчик-Король никуда не годится в постели. Мы должны быть уверены, что ты ту еще порнуху им всем покажешь.

\- Э-э-э… ни за что, чувак, – Сэм улыбнулся, потому что это было просто смешно. – И так всё плохо, что…

\- Сэмми, послушай меня хоть секунду, ладно? – попросил Дин решительно; глаза у него расширенные и очень зеленые. – Ты выбрал меня. Так? Ты выбрал меня. И я обо всем позабочусь. Обо мне нам думать не надо, потому что я… - он задумчиво ухмыльнулся, на секунду полуприкрывая веки. – Я любовник, не солдат. Но мы должны убедиться, что твоя техника в порядке. А это значит, надо будет попробовать пару раз до финального представления.

Сэм вылез из машины и хлопнул дверью, хоть на самом деле и не хотел, но «Импала» все равно вздрогнула. Он понесся по пыльной дороге к своей комнате, к своей пастели. Когда Дин поймал его под локоть, Сэм даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

\- С моей техникой все в порядке, спасибо уж, гавнюк, - сорвался он. – Пока что жалоб не поступало.

Дин коротко усмехнулся:  
\- Это потому что большинство свидетелей твоей техники мертвы, Сэмми! И знаешь, с подобной статистикой я предпочел бы заранее знать твои движения, прежде чем предлагать свой зад. К тому же, ты хочешь, чтобы я потерял свою задницедевственность в каком-то мерзком ритуале по открыванию врат Ада? Да пошло оно! Я, по крайней мере, заслуживаю ужина при свечах, не так ли?

\- Нет. Мы не будем этим заниматься. Я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом. Я готов сделать это один раз ради всего человечества, но я не собираюсь… практиковаться в том, чтобы трахать тебя!

\- Эй, это ты нас во все это втянул! Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, проследить, чтобы все прошло как можно более гладко. Хочешь, чтобы первая попытка засунуть в меня свой член была у всех на виду?

Сам того не желая, Сэм остановился на месте, чувствуя, как в животе все противно переворачивается. Он уставился в землю и думал о том, что сказал Дин. Это было в сто миллионов раз хуже, чем то, что ему в принципе надо было оттрахать собственного брата. Сэм был не до конца убежден, что хотел бы заняться гейским сексом в самый первый раз с каким-то не родным чуваком, к тому же перед своими демонами и ангелами. На самом деле, даже секс с девушкой при публике было бы для него в новинку, и все тут.

Пустынный воздух тепло и сухо касался его кожи, пока он думал.

Он медленно повернулся лицом к Дину. Сзади открылась дверь одного из номеров мотеля.

\- Пошли, - сказал Дин. – Жеребец, оттрахай меня уже на конец, а?

Сэм неловко оглянулся через плечо и в этот момент заметил, как Уриэль с Кастиэлем, толкая друг друга, пытались спрятаться обратно в номере мотеля. Ему казалось, что ангелов вся ситуация шокировала не меньше, чем его самого.

Он снова повернулся к Дину и ткнул того в грудь.

\- Снимите номер! – крикнул кто-то вдалеке. По крайней мере, думал Сэм, демонов этим не смутишь.

\- Ладно, ты прав, - наконец, согласился Сэм. – Но не сегодня. У меня голова болит.

 

***

 

Они хотели сделать так, чтобы никто ни о чем не узнал. Они просто собирались попробовать и посмотреть, как пойдет. Но Кастиэль каким-то образом прознал их планы и решил, что теперь это его главная задача – сделать так, чтобы все в мотеле знали, что Дину и Сэму надо уединиться для подготовки к прохождению определенных Путей, и поэтому их нельзя беспокоить. Сэм подозревал, что Кастиэль вот прямо сейчас стоял возле двери и караулил. Он бы возмутился по этому поводу, да вот только благодаря ему Руби не удалось доставить в номер три коробки самых огромных презервативов, которые она лично где-то достала.

Сэм сходил в душ, легко позавтракал и попытался расслабиться, бездумно ковыряясь в сети. Ему даже думать не хотелось, откуда вдруг в закладках его браузера появилось столько ссылок на сайты с гей-порно. Может, кто-то из ангелов возомнил, что делает одолжение, или кто-то из демонов решил пошутить, или просто Дин. Вел себя, как обычно.

Дин сходил в душ, позавтракал – его завтрак оказался куда плотнее – и снова вернулся в ванную. Сэм думал, что, наверное, ему стоило быть благодарным, потому что Дин ставил гигиену на первое место, даже если ему казалось, что тот просто прятался. Если быть откровенным, он и сам не был готов.

Минуты шли одна за другой. В комнате было тихо. Даже демоны были не настолько глупы, чтобы проверить сэмово милосердие этим утром. Им хорошо известно: Сэму только дай повод. Снаружи менеджер мотеля подметал дорожку, взмахивая метлой. Вжик, вжик, вжик. Он каждое утро подметал, и Сэму казалось, что этим он пытался сохранить иллюзию того, что в отеле не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Когда они, наконец, уедут, Сэм лично проверит, чтобы бедному парню оставили огромную кучу налички.

Дверь в ванную открылась, и Дин, делая неуверенный шаг вперед, вошел в комнату: на нем были только трусы. Сэм крепко схватился за компьютер обеими руками, стараясь не вжиматься в стену.

\- Ладно, - произнёс Дин, громко и вымученно. – Давай сделаем это! 

«Это», подозревал Сэм, динова задница.

Как только Сэм нашел в себе силы перестать держаться за компьютер так, будто это щит, он аккуратно отложил его в сторону и встал. Но так он был слишком близко к Дину, а Дин - практически голый, так что он опять сел на кровать.

\- Ну и как ты хочешь сделать это? – он глубоко вздохнул и, махнув рукой в сторону лэптопа, добавил: - Я поковырялся в сети, кажется, будет легче, если ты э-э-э… встанешь на четвереньки, и я… э-э-э… ну… того… сзади.

\- Хорошо! – воскликнул Дин с таким же маниакальным энтузиазмом, словно его эти слова ничуть не смутили.

Дин забрался на свою кровать, встал на четвереньки, наклонился вперед, открывая Сэму свой зад. Сэм выжидал момент, чтобы до Дина дошло, что ничего не произойдет, и потом, слабо поморщившись, сказал:

\- Трусы тоже снять надо, Дин.

\- Точняк, - спохватился Дин, не двигаясь. Сэм встал, и Дин, видимо, думая, что тот сейчас возьмет дело в свои руки (хотя на самом деле Сэм даже не думал об этом) резко стянул трусы, высвобождаясь из них.

Теперь Сэм лицом к лицу, так сказать, столкнулся с диновой задницей. Он не первый раз в жизни имел честь лицезреть ее, вовсе нет, но последний раз, когда Сэм видел Дина вот так, под тем лежала девушка. Решив, что стоит думать как раз об этом, Сэм закрыл глаза и постарался получше представить эту картинку в голове. Просто думай о девчонке под Дином, а не о самом Дине.

Он взял в руки маленький тюбик со смазкой, и подошел к брату.

\- Итак, сначала… э-э-э… - начал Сэм. – Мне надо… ну, смазать тебя. Чтобы… ну, иначе будет очень…

Дин фыркнул в подушку:  
– Даже не думай комментировать вслух, как будешь ебать меня в зад. Потому что я изо всех сил притворяюсь, что меня здесь вообще нет, и ты все портишь.

Сэм заткнулся. Несмотря на то, что Дин только помылся, и его кожа порозовела после душа, Сэм не хотел прикасаться к нему больше, чем нужно, просто надо растянуть дырку настолько, чтобы туда поместился сэмов член, который, Сэм надеялся, в процессе решит проявить интерес.

Сэм осторожно положил ладонь Дину на задницу, пальцами раздвигая ее, раскрывая, и посмотрел на маленькую, темно-розовую дырку. Она действительно была очень маленькая, и Сэму на самом деле не хотелось хвастаться своим хозяйством, но хоть на всех сайтах гей-порно и говорилось, что он удивится, насколько можно растянуть мышцы, он все равно сомневался, что поместится внутри Дина. Будет много крови и будет больно, и скорее всего Дин закатит истерику, что, мол, больше ни за что и никогда, и, наверное, именно поэтому для открытия врат Ада надо сделать что-то именно такое.

Он собрался с духом, напоминая себе, что еще никогда не слышал о том, что чей-то член застрял в чьей-то заднице, и открыл тюбик со смазкой. Она брызнула по всюду, и у Сэма все пальцы запачкались, и диновы бедра, и даже простыни. Дин дернулся от холода на коже, и Сэм шикнул, выдыхая: «Прости, прости!» – Дин заворчал, снова устраиваясь в исходную позицию.

Пальцы в смазке, на лице засела гримаса, и Сэм толкнул один палец Дину в зад. Все происходило медленно и очень странно, и он слышал, как дыхание у Дина участилось. Он продолжал толкать, пока уже весь палец не засунул внутрь. Ему вдруг стало интересно, когда же уже должно накатить возбуждение.

\- И все? – спросил Дин. – Хм, я ожидал чего-то… большего.

\- Это палец, Дин. Всего один палец.

По всей видимости, следующий шаг – это «два пальца». А потом «ножницы». Сэм перечитал целую кучу инструкций на сайтах, и все они были довольно четкими и понятными: один палец, два пальца, ножницы. После всего прочитанного материала, Сэм был уверен, что «ножницы» - это всего лишь движение пальцами, а не инструкция по вставлению пары ножниц Дину в зад.

Когда Сэм вставил два пальца, ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы протолкнуться, и поэтому он решил добавить смазки. Он вынул первый палец, стараясь не думать, где тот только что побывал, и щедро облил его смазкой, затем проделал тоже самое со вторым. В комнате раздалось неприятное хлюпанье, но Сэму удалось вставить два пальца.

Дин издал звук, который был очень похож на то, словно он задыхается, что совсем не помогало Сэму.

Вокруг диновой дырки блестела смазка, и кожа уже казалась натянутой, слишком натянутой, но чем раньше они со всем этим покончат, тем скорее Сэм сможет начать убеждать себя, что этого всего вообще никогда не было.

Забыв, что Дин, должно быть, отчаянно пытался придумать в своей голове что-нибудь, где его не трахает пальцами его собственный младший брат, Сэм произнёс:  
\- Сейчас, наверное, странно, ну, вообще, все это странно, но тебе должно сейчас быть относительно легче, ну, комфортнее, чтобы ты… ну, ты понял.

\- Я занимаюсь гейским сексом со своим младшим братом, а он даже вслух этого произнести не может, - угрюмо сказал Дин в подушку. – Уже слишком поздно просто вернуться в Ад?

Хоть Сэм и был до ужаса напуган тем, что делал, он не мог перестать думать, как же удивительно, что динова дырка, такая тугая и влажная, так сжимала его пальцы. Вероятно, у него еще не все в голове съехало с катушек, чтобы думать, что это замечание – вполне приемлемо, чтобы произнести его вслух. Ну, да, интересно, с анатомической точки зрение, конечно.

Он был не до конца уверен, готова ли для него задница Дина. Маленький зеленый светофор не загорится вдруг, чтобы дать Сэму знать, по крайней мере, он искренне надеялся, что такого не случится, потому что иначе он будет травмирован до конца жизни. Так что следующие несколько минут он просто растягивал Дина пальцами, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы добавить смазки (пока задница Дина уже просто не начала хлюпать, а лубрикант не стекал по гладкой коже под яйца и не капал на кровать), и единственный звук, раздававшийся в комнате – это тяжелое дыхание Дина. 

В конце концов, он пришел к выводу, что если не пытаться засунуть туда целый кулак, то с задницей Дина ничего не случится.

Сэм вытащил пальцы, не зная, что делать с оставшейся на них смазкой, и украдкой вытер их о простыни на диновой кровати. Дырка все еще казалось до безумного маленькой, хоть и немного раскрытой и растянутой. И это после двух пальцев, подумал Сэм, что же будет, когда он туда член вставит?

\- Можно уже дальше дело двигать, а? – поинтересовался Дин. – Я, конечно, только «за» прелюдию и прочее, но это… просто давай уже покончим с этим, ладно?

Кивнув, Сэм оттолкнул мысли о том, что может сотворить его член с бедной задницей Дина – снаружи и внутри. Он расстегнул ширинку и стянул джинсы до колен, достал презерватив.

Он сможет.

\- Слушай, - успокаивая, начал Дин. – Делов-то. Вон, сколько парней занимаются этим. Ну, я, ясное дело, никогда, но… это же ничего не значит.

Спустя полчаса они сидели рядом на кровати Дина – тот все еще голый и весь в смазке, а член Сэма так и не проявил никакого интереса. По правде говоря, в какой-то момент у него почти встал, но когда Дин все испортил, спросив, чего стоим, Сэм вспомнил, что он вот-вот совсем не Анджелину Джоли сбирался трахнуть.

\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, - сказал Дин. – Готов поспорить, Руби сможет раздобыть парочку маленьких синеньких таблеточек, чтобы помочь тебе с твоей проблемой, да?

\- Моя проблема в том, что я не хочу трахать тебя, - произнёс Сэм. – Таблетки не сделают тебя кем-то, кого я захочу выебать.

Расстроившись, Сэм сердито посмотрел на свою промежность. Ну, кого ему винить? Все его тело думает, что трахнуть Дина – не самый лучший его план. 

\- Не думаю, что проблема во мне, - произнёс Дин. – Да ладно тебе, ты меня хоть видел? Я знойный парень.

\- А еще ты мой брат. И, по всей видимости, у меня сложилась устоявшаяся приверженность к общественным и моральным табу, поэтому я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом. Я просто не нахожу тебя сексуальным. Вообще. Даже чуть-чуть.

Дин резко встал, так что Сэм чуть не съехал с кровати, схватил трусы и быстро натянул их.

\- Тогда, может, стоило выбрать Возлюбленного Супруга, на которого бы у тебя встал. Никогда не думал об этом?

Он вылетел из комнаты мотеля, потом залетел обратно, чтобы забрать кожаную куртку и ключи от машины, и опять вылетел. Тишина, в который остался сидеть Сэм, буквально дрожала вокруг него, а сам он таращился на пятно на потолке, которое в первую ночь он принял за ненормально огромного паука. В конце концов, он натянул джинсы и застегнул ширинку.

Когда дверь открылась, на какой-то короткий миг он понадеялся, что это Дин, а потом, на более короткий - что Кастиэль. Но это оказалась Руби.

\- Не думаю, что в постели ты был настолько плох, - сказала она.

Она села рядом, и Сэм, не успев предупредить о том, что вся кровать заляпана смазкой, решил вообще промолчать.

\- Знаешь, где он? – спросил он.

Она только фыркнула.

\- Он в одних трусах и куртке, Сэм. Как думаешь, далеко он убежал или нет? – она вздохнула, наклонив вперед голову и накручивая на палец локон темных волос. – Он сидит в машине на парковке, врубив вовсю музыку. – Она посмотрела на Сэма. – Что пошло не так? У Дина кризис сексуальности?

Теперь, когда Руби предложила такую мысль, Сэм удивлен, что не подумал об этом раньше.

\- Э-э-э… ну… это сложно, - сказал он. – Просто… не получилось. Были… и я... Мы просто… Я же сказал, сложно. Объяснить.

Сэм ни за что не признался бы Руби, что у него были проблемы с эрекцией. Она наверняка сдала бы его, зная эту информацию, как только ей выпала бы такая возможность. Будто у него и так мало проблем в жизни.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Да ладно. Что бы это ни было, все образуется. Дин поймет, насколько все важно, он перестанет всем доказывать и признает, что на самом деле он втайне маленькая похотливая сучка, которая любит быть снизу, чтобы ее как следует выебали, – Сэм нахмурился, но Руби была слишком занята, чтобы заметить: та причесывала ему волосы пальцами. – Все хорошо, Сэм.

Припев песни группы AC/DC «Дорога наверх такая долгая, особенно, если ты хочешь зажечь» орал так громко, что Сэм мог разобрать слова.

Во время ланча – T.N.T. играли на повторе уже шестой раз – Сэм собрал диновы джинсы, носки и ботинки и побрел к машине. Кастиэль и Анна уже стояли там, и Сэм почувствовал, как внутри растеклось раздражение при виде них. Демоны наблюдали за ними, околачиваясь возле офиса менеджера.

Анна повернулась Сэму навстречу, и тот заметил в ее лице беспокойство. 

– Кажется, он не хочет об этом говорить, - начала она. – Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь?

\- Я разберусь, - ответил Сэм. – Просто оставьте нас одних.

Когда они ушли, Сэм попытался забраться к Дину в машину, но двери оказались заперты. Это Дин виноват, что вел себя как ребенок, поэтому Сэм попробовал просунуть джинсы в дырку над приспущенным стеклом двери. Дин заметил, как Сэм, неаккуратно просовывая одежду, царапал молнией на ширинке стекло, и быстро впустил его, открыв дверь.

Они молча сидели, пока из хрипящих колонок разносилась музыка AC/DC.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина: тот сидел к нему в профиль. Он был сексуален. Сэм почти пожалел, что он – его брат, потому что проблема - вовсе не в том, что Сэму надо было трахнуть парня, проблема в том, что этот парень – его клевый старший брат. 

\- Мы можем еще раз попробовать? – спросил Сэм.

Дин все так же таращился в лобовое стекло.  
\- Ага. Думаю, надо попробовать еще раз, - наконец, согласился он. Ерзая на сидении, Дин скорчил гримасу. – Чувак, сколько ты смазки мне в зад влил?

 

***

 

В теории, Путь Воскрешения Злобных Мертвяков должен был повлечь за собой целую орду еле волочащих ноги, стонущих зомбаков, которые будут тащиться через весь земной шар, поедая все на своем пути, потому что они такие же недружелюбные и невнятно бормочущие, как помешанный на кофе человек в поисках самой первой утренней чашки наркотика.

На практике же Сэм собирался воскресить Злобных Мертвяков, позволить им немножко погулять (с поправкой на то, конечно, что у них вообще осталось, на чем передвигаться), а потом наслать на них демонов, ангелов и Дина, чтобы те умертвили их немножко больше, чем они были до воскрешения.

Дин ждал, когда они вступят на этот Путь, как нормальный человек ждал бы Супер Кубка. Очевидно, что-то было такое в зомби, что очень нравилось мальчишке-садисту и машине для убийств внутри Дина.

Кладбище «Грин Дэйл» в Массачусетсе могли назвать своим домом приблизительно две сотни разложившихся трупов. Памятники, статуи и надгробия стояли, окруженные серебряным светом в темноте ночи и похожие на невысокий город за железной оградой. Несколько ангелов уже стояли возле забора, охраняя, так же тихо и бдительно, как и их мраморные версии, находящиеся рядом с надгробиями.

Сэм сидел на мокрой, покрытой мхом земле, и медленно выдыхал, пар в ночном холодном воздухе разносился лентой. Он чувствовал, как Дин ждал, когда он обратится к мертвецам, и казалось, что радость, с которой те обратили все свое внимание на Сэма сквозь прозрачные могилы, была до страшного обманчива. Но не похоже, что Дина или остальных это волновало.

\- Я принимаю твою… - Гавиэль наклонился вперед, чтобы осмотреть кость, лежащую перед Раумом, - …человеческую малоберцовую кость, и поднимаю еще на две использованные пивные бутылки.

Несмотря на демонов и на то, как бесстыдно мухлевал Дин, толком даже не разобравшись в правилах, Гавиэлю каким-то образом удалось выиграть в последних двух кругах.

Когда очередь дошла до Дина, тот просмотрел свои карты, задумчиво раскладывая их по порядку. Глядя на бесстрастное лицо Дина, Сэм всегда думал, что тот пытался языком завязать в узел веточку от вишни: взгляд у него в такие моменты был полон решимости, но в тоже время какой-то странно возбуждающий.

\- Ну ладно, - произнёс он. – Я поставлю… - он осмотрел свой выигрыш - кучу ненужного хлама, - поморщив нос, Дин зловеще усмехнулся: – Я поставлю свою бессмертную душу.

Демоны все вместе застонали, с отвращением отбрасывая карты.

\- Что? – невинно поинтересовался Дин, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Ага, мы на те же грабли опять не наступим, - сказала Ламия. – Что будет, если мы попытаемся забрать выигрыш? Правильно, твой брат нам глаз на жопу натянет и отправит обратно на сковородку, ты и так это знаешь.

\- Ты ломаешься, потому что у меня пять козырей, - сказал Дин.

\- О, да пошел ты, - огрызнулась та.

\- А сколько обычно козырей в колоде? – спросил Гавиэль, внимательно изучая инструкцию на коробке из-под игральных кадр.

\- Ты даже не представляешь сколько, - ответил Раум. – А что? Я как-то играл с двадцатью восемью. – Он улыбнулся, вспоминая. – Мы тоже играли на душу, - его улыбка стала еще шире. – Видел бы ты лицо того парня, пока я вытягивал козырь за козырем.

Сэм так отвлекся на разговор, что когда его ударило волной силы, все внимание резко переключилось на Мертвецов. Весь воздух выбило из легких, все посмотрели на него. Он только отмахнулся, закрывая глаза и приоткрывая рот. Эта сила – холодная, скользкая, поднималась вверх по позвоночнику, но Сэм с радостью принимал ее, хватался за нее, изучая ее форму и силу. Дыхание выровнялось, вдохи стали глубже и ровнее, пока сила опускалась в его костях.

До него донёсся голос Дина:  
\- Чувак, ну что, воскресишь мертвяков или как? – Сэм резко повернулся к нему.

Сэм стоял там, где минуту назад Дин раскладывал карты, его пальцы сжимались вокруг дробовика. Наверное, это все, потому что у Сэма крыша съехала от всей этой древней силы конца света – когда она коснулась его впервые, ему захотелось съесть самого себя, словно арахисовое суфле – но когда он посмотрел на Дина, он почувствовал, как внутри растеклось трепещущее горячее бездумнее желание. 

Это не Сэм смотрел на Дина. Это Антихрист смотрел на своего Супруга, это он хотел его.

Дин был такой красивый и сильный, и его было так легко совратить. Если бы Сэм сию секунду решил оттрахать Дина до изнеможения, ни одна живая душа на земле не смогла бы его остановить. Он мог бы прижать Дина к надгробию, снова и снова насилуя его, прямо над личинками и гниющими костями, и никто бы не посмел остановить его.

\- Чувак, мертвяки? – с надеждой повторил Дин.

\- Фу, какая гадость, - проворчал Сэм. Ему хотелось блевать, будто это помогло бы избавиться от инцестуально-насильнического привкуса во рту. Он попытался запомнить, что Дина лучше держать на расстоянии, когда он в следующий раз впустит в себя энергию Антихриста. Вот об этом побочном эффекте он точно не станет рассказывать брату.

Он кивнул, пытаясь успокоить все внутри.  
\- Скоро можно будет потренироваться на мишенях.

Сэм прошел рядом с могилами, и под его ногами мокрая земля немного прогибалась. Он касался надгробий, до которых мог дотянуться, дотрагиваясь пальцами до холодных камней. Ангелы и демоны были наготове. Дин держал дробовик в руке, опустив его вниз и едва касаясь им бедра. Сэм знал эту позу слишком хорошо, знал, что так Дин пытался скрыть в руках дрожь возбуждения от предстоящей битвы.

Он медленно проходил по кладбищу, и, оказавшись в самом конце, он не услышал ничего вокруг. Тишина. Он запрокинул голову, уставившись на белый полумесяц, почувствовал, как мертвецы в могилах вздрогнули: бесполезные мускулы, прилипшие к костям, сломанные под неестественным углом конечности начали двигаться.

\- Они идут, - прошептал он, но Дин поднял дробовик, и Сэму пришлось отвернуться, потому что на уме было одно - «насилуй-насилуй-насилуй».

«Костюмчики» демонов не были похожи на людей – они выглядели, как животные, а сосуды ангелов – словно пришельцы, иные. Дин – единственный человек.

Такой хрупкий. И с ним можно трахнуться.

Сэм встряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать ненужные мысли – такая сторона Антихриста заставляла его удивиться и встревожиться одновременно – но Сэм и через худшее проходил. Серьезно, раз пережив желание расхреначить весь мир и потом воссесть на троне, развлекая себя ручными куклами, сделанными из человеческих внутренностей, справиться с инцестуальной сексуальной жестокостью – раз плюнуть.

Он постарался сконцентрироваться на отдаленном приглушенном звуке, пока мертвяки пытались выкарабкаться из гробов, будто навозные жуки. Из земли появилась первая рука: ее мотало, словно пьяного подростка, который пытался поймать такси. Ангелы и демоны, Сэм и Дин молча наблюдали, пока пальцы шевелились над землей. Почва поддалась, и рука появилась уже по локоть, по плечи, еще комок грязи и потом голова…

…которая мгновенно взорвалась гниющей мякотью и плотью.

\- Бам! В яблочко! – крикнул Дин, опуская дробовик. – Слушайте, фрики, это моя палочка-выручалочка!

По крайней мере, теперь, когда Сэм видел, как развлекался Дин, ему было не так стыдно за мысли об изнасиловании. Жалко, что не все Пути Темного Мессии такие же задорные.

Земля над еще двумя могилами разверзлась. Глубоко внизу послышался шорох, который становился все громче и громче. Дин выстрелил в следующего выбравшегося на воздух трупака, но за ним пошли еще пять. А потом, из всех могил разом начали вылезать мертвяки. С треском земля проваливалась вниз, надгробия и мраморные ангелы дрожали и трескались. Буквально за несколько мгновений кладбище превратилось в очень плохо поставленную сцену из фильма Ромеро, одну из тех, где не было ни стиля, ни ужаса. Земля изрыгнула разных тварей - от скелетов до гниющих трупов, которым приходилось вытягивать себя из могил рядом с только что похороненными, настолько свежими, что казалось, они не мертвы вовсе, им просто немного нездоровилось.

Стоило мертвецам ступить на землю, ангелы и демоны бросились на них. Игнорируя звук разрывающейся плоти и хруста костей, каждый выстрел Дин сопровождал победным: «Бам! В яблочко!». 

К Сэму полз труп мальчика, которому, должно быть, не было еще и десяти: челюсти приоткрыты, а веки чуть опущены, из-за влажных глаз на лице застыло податливое сонное выражение. Одна его нога была вывернута, из-за чего ему было трудно идти, потому что приходилось тащить ее за собой. Из горла вырывался мокрый булькающий звук.

Он дотянулся рукой до Сэма, что-то капризно булькая, и Сэму показалось, что тот спросил «м-м-м… можно мне мозгов?». Сэм знал, что должен что-то сделать, но просто не мог заставить себя двигаться с той скоростью, с которой нужно. Зомбаки были уже близко, Сэм видел их выбитые, сгнившие зубы, разлагающиеся мышцы на лице, где содран кусок кожи. Изо рта у них несло так, что казалось, будто там что-то сдохло, хотя, учитывая, что они – зомби, это как раз таки вполне вероятно.

Сэм думал, окажется ли он следующим, что сдохнет в этом рте.

Голова зомбака разлетелась на куски, а соль обожгла Сэму лицо.

\- Бам! В яблочко! – крикнул Дин. – Что ж ты мешкаешься, пацан!

Сэм пришел в себя и понял, что им еще о-го-го сколько зомбаков надо уложить, несмотря на то, что ангелы отправляли их обратно в загробный мир, демоны швыряли их об надгробия, пока трупы не разлетались на куски, и Дин расправлялся с ними так, словно играл в аттракцион на ярмарке. Сэм кинулся в бой, находя какое-то удовлетворение в том, чтобы херячить зомби голыми руками, чувствуя неестественную силу Антихриста в крови, из-за которой он мог разрывать трупы на части так же легко, как отрывать крылья мухе, но с меньшими этическими осложнениями. Позже, когда он позволит силе испариться, наверное, у него будет болеть все тело, но сейчас ему было хорошо.

\- Я не знаю, почему около маленьких девочек всегда как-то неуютно становится, - произнёс Кастиэль, встав рядом и сжигая труп маленькой брыкающейся девочки. Сэм подумал, что отчасти ответ на этот вопрос заключался в том, что один голубой глаз этой девочки висел где-то у нее в районе щеки.

\- Сахар и перец, - произнесла Ламия. Эффектно вырвав хребет из трупа, она размахивала им словно кнутом, пока тот не рассыпался на позвонки в воздухе. Она улыбнулась Кастиэлю, напевая: «Спасибо небесам за маленьких девочек». 

И в этот момент до Сэма дошло, что он больше не слышал выстрелов дробовика или победного крика Дина. Он осмотрел кладбище, сражающиеся толпы ангелов, демонов и зомби в поисках – о, господи! – его брата. Уже начав паниковать, он заметил его на дальней стороне кладбища: тот орудовал рукояткой дробовика, чтобы оттолкнуть трупаков.

\- Эй, - позвал Сэм. – Как ты там?

Дин повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся. 

– Охрененно, - крикнул он в ответ, мгновенно исчезая в оживленной куче трупаков. Сэм не успел добежать туда вовремя. Уриэль был ближе, он заметил чистый ужас на лице Сэма до того, как увидел, что случилось с Дином. Он легко вытянул Дина, поставил того на ноги, пока Руби приканчивала зомби. У Дина из шеи сочилась кровь, он споткнулся и упал на землю. Наконец, добравшись до брата, Сэм бросился на колени рядом с ним.

\- Вот черт, Сэмми, - еле произнёс Дин. – Я потерял свою палочку-выручалочку.

Из поврежденного горла лилась кровь, и Сэму совсем не нравилось, какая у брата была бледная кожа.

\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда, - сказал Сэм, обхватывая Дина руками. Он не удивился, что Дин оказался таким легким, даже несмотря на то, что он больше не был Антихристом-Халком. Это всего лишь он. И он поднимал своего старшего брата. Ему интересно, когда это его старший брат стал таким крохотным.

\- Где моя палочка-выручалочка? – не унимался тот, слабо протестуя и прижимаясь к груди Сэма.

\- Кто-нибудь найдите ему его долбанную палочку… его дробовик! – крикнул он.

Пока они уходили, он смотривал на кладбище через плечо, запоминая вывернутые могилы и разбросанные части тел, думал о том, чтобы сказать кому-нибудь из ангелов написать записку с извинениями, пока они еще не ушли.

Если Дин умрет, Сэм понятия не имел, куда отправится его душа. Если ему дорога в Ад – да, хреново. Сэму придется поторопиться стать Антихристом, чтобы открыть врата Ада. У него как бы и так не было времени посидеть с пивом и посмотреть игру по телевизору. Но если Дин отправится куда-то еще, не в Ад, это будет хуже.

Душа Дина могла отправиться туда, куда Жнецы забирают все души, и засранцы до сих пор не хотят рассказывать, где это место, но Сэму казалось, что это то самое место, куда Бог устремил все свое внимание. Даже если ангелам проблематично найти эту точку на карте, Сэм был не очень уверен в шансах на возможность вернуть Дина оттуда своими собственными руками.

Поэтому Дин просто не мог умереть. Хоть Сэм и мог воскресить орды зомби – они его, кстати, совсем не разочаровали и были очень Злобными – внутри него все еще сидел беспомощный ребенок, который совершенно не знал, что делать при виде Дина, истекающего кровью.

Усаживая брата, Сэм попытался остановить кровотечение, хотя бы до тех пор, пока ему не удалось бы воспользоваться антисептиком и наложить швы. Дин был практически без сознания все это время: он таращился на носки ботинок, потому что именно под таким углом ему нагнули голову.

В том, как они ухаживали за ранами друг друга, всегда была какая-то доля интимности, они временно игнорировали личное пространство и количество касаний, дозволенное приличиями. Сэм старался не смотреть ему в лицо, он был слишком смущен мыслями, о которых Дин даже не подозревал, да ему сейчас и не до того совсем было. Все равно Сэм чувствовал, как вся кожа горит.

И, тем не менее, вот она – неприятная правда. Антихрист, сидящий в Сэме, видимо, был куда более рад такому раскладу, чем сам Сэм. Может быть, Антихрист вел себя до ужаса мерзко и примитивно, но ему, по крайней мере, хотелось трахнуть Дина. У Сэма не вставал даже при мысли об этом.

Очень аккуратно, пока Дин все еще был под пеленой шока, и следовательно не мог психануть, Сэм осматривал брата, пытаясь почувствовать возбуждение, волной накатившее, когда в нем был Антихрист.

Кожа у того такая бледная, и веснушки видны еще отчетливее обычного. На лице – угрюмая гримаса, он не то, что бы он дулся, но по-другому это назвать было нельзя. Широкие плечи, узкие бедра – Сэм пытался найти хоть что-то, что могло бы его привлечь.

Не придумав ничего умнее, Сэм подумал, что, хрен с ним – можно и поцеловать Дина. Сейчас был такой же подходящий момент, как и все остальные, потому что даже если Дин и поймет, что его целуют, он, скорее всего, подумает, что ему почудилось.

Сэм облизнул пересохшие губы и положил руку Дину на лицо. Под пробивающейся щетиной кожа была мягкая. Сэм попытался наклонить голову Дина, но та опасно заваливалась назад, так что Сэм скорее не просто мягко положил руку тому на лицо, а придерживал голову брата. Он наклонился вперед, стараясь дышать не тяжело и не громко, потому что если Дин сейчас проснется, и лицо Сэма в миллиметре от его губ, будет сложно все объяснить. Он просто дышал одним с Дином воздухом.

Он придвинулся еще ближе, и ему показалось, что форма динового рта просто смешна.

Их губы почти касались, и Сэм понял, что Дин наблюдал за ним. Глаза у него горели зеленым, он ничего не понимал; полуопущенные веки казались темным пятном на скулах. Это должно было быть неправильно – думать о том, чтобы поцеловать Дина, пока тот смотрел, но внутри, где-то в глубоко в животе появилось странное легкое ощущение – возможно, это было желание, возможно, это потому, что он нарушал табу, но Антихрист тут точно был не при чем.

Сэм все еще смотрел Дину в глаза, изменяя угол и пытаясь найти самую удобную позицию, чтобы коснуться рта Дина. Тот раскрыл губы – совсем немного – вдыхая воздух.

\- Вот его палочка-выручалочка, - сказал Асмодеус, бросая дробовик рядом с Сэмом. – Ха, а почему самые классные реплики были в «Зловещих Мертвецах 2»? – он с интересом оглядел Сэма, когда тот буквально отпрыгнул от Дина. – Ты что, поцеловать его хотел?

\- Нет! – мгновенно возразил Сэм.

\- А со стороны – так точно собирался, – он вскинул бровь. – Ты собирался совратить брата, пока тот слишком слаб от потери крови, чтобы отбиться от тебя. – Он подмигнул Сэму. – Я знал, что что-то есть в тебе такое, поэтому я и пошел за тобой. Ну, если не брать во внимание все угрозы расправы, если бы я не пошел.

Он исчез, а Сэм уселся с широко раскрытыми глазами, чувствуя, будто его окунули в дерьмо. Он повернулся к Дину как раз вовремя, чтобы словить кулак в челюсть.

\- Не такой уж и слабый, - нечленораздельно проворчал Дин. – Чтоб ты знал.

План состоял в том, что Дин останется в мотеле «Утренняя звезда», дабы набраться сил, пока Сэм, Руби и Анна отправятся к Ленор, чтобы попытаться убедить вампиров перейти на их сторону в предстоящей битве.

Ни Сэм, ни Дин даже не заикнулись о поцелуе, которого все равно так и не случилось. И тем не менее, периодически Сэм ловил себя на том, что смотрел на рот Дина, и просто думал. Думал о том, какой был бы на вкус этот рот, ответил бы Дин на поцелуй, удалось бы ему пустить в ход язык, и как бы это было.

На шестой день этих раздумий Сэм понял, что изучил все из представившегося опыта. Он согласился с тем фактом, что не всегда находил Дина полностью сексуально непривлекательным. На самом деле иногда ему казалось, что Дин был очень даже привлекателен. Возможно, для этого нужны были зомби, чтобы Дин потерял много крови, а Сэм только выпустил из себя силу Антихриста. Но если это нужно, чтобы у Сэма получилось оттрахать Дина на алтаре, он сможет организовать это.

Ленор была рада видеть его, она поздравила Сэма с тем, что тому удалось воздерживаться от демонской крови так долго. Она сказала, что если Сэм когда-либо почувствует слабину, или если ему опять захочется, он всегда мог позвонить ей, потому что она знала, что это такое, и знала, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы не поддаться зависимости от высшей силы. А еще она уверила его, что когда начнется самый трешак, Сэм мог рассчитывать на поддержу ее клана пацифистски настроенных вампиров-вегетарианцев. Такое ощущение, будто Сэм только что взял на службу кучку офигенно серьезных хиппи.

\- Она мне нравится, - после призналась Анна. – Кажется, она милая.

Руби ухмыльнулась, но ничего не сказала. Анна заметила, как смотрела Руби, но только продолжила довольно сосать свой клубничный коктейль.

Сэм выбросил Уриэля и Раума в маленьком городке, чтобы они проветрились, потому что он не особенно был готов возвращаться в мотель, и был бы благодарен, если бы Раум и Уриэль не спорили все время (именно поэтому он терпеть не может оставаться в комнате только с ними).

Это самое мертвое время дня - был еще час до того, как закончатся занятия в школе. Они сидели в пустом кафе, возле прилавка стояла официантка, она надувала пузыри из жвачки и листала журнал. Сэм съехал по стулу и посмотрел в окно.

Две женщины с детскими колясками остановились, чтобы поболтать, а через улицу на скамейке сидел старик, положив руки на трость, и наблюдал за ними. Сэму так хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из них был демоном, который так и норовил найти приключений на свой зад, тогда бы он мог пойти и разобраться с ним. Он бы хоть минут на пять отвлекся от волнений о Дине и о том, что ему предстоит.

\- Знаешь, Сэм, вечно здесь прятаться ты не сможешь, - сказала Руби. – В конце концов, тебе придется вернуться, отрастить яйца и выебать брата.

Официантка не спешила переворачивать страницу. Сэм закрыл глаза и ему так сильно хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, когда он их снова откроет.

\- М-м, коктейль, правда, вкусный, - весело сказала Анна, потому что, по всей видимости, ангелы просто патологически не умели сидеть в неуютной тишине. Потом, уже тише, она сказала Руби: - Сэм не прячется. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с очень непростой ситуацией.

\- Да что здесь сложного? – возмутилась Руби. – Раньше он вон, сколько всего натворил, даже не задумываясь о морали, чтобы получить то, что хотел. Это же просто секс! С человеком! Живым человеком! Что может быть проще?!

\- Мне кажется, исходя из того, как Дин ретировался в «Импалу» в одних трусах и куртке, - начала Анна, - первая попытка Сэма заняться с ним сексом была не особенно-то успешной.

Мрачно пожав плечами, Руби сползла по стулу. 

– Тогда, может, не в Сэме проблема. Может, это все Дин. Потому что, скажу я тебе, Сэму надо медаль дать за трах.

Выражение лица Анны стало непроницаемым.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Дин не заслуживает медали? Я могу тебя заверить, что…

\- Пожалуйста, не продолжай мысль, - взмолился Сэм, когда ему все же пришлось вмешаться в разговор. И тут же начал жалеть, потому что теперь дамы переключили все внимание на него. Он уставился в стол, раздраженно сжимая руки в кулаки. – Слушайте, когда мы попытались… ну… Оказалось, что очень сложно… - он взмахнул рукой, и когда Анна с Руби удивленно посмотрели на него, он понял, что до них дошло.

\- Серьезно, что ли? – удивилась Руби. – И в этом вся проблема?

\- Но Дин такой симпатичный, - произнесла Анна, одновременно удивляясь и не понимая.

Они все также таращились на него. Щеки Сэма залились румянцем, и он ссутулился еще больше.  
\- Знаю, просто… он же мой брат, и я никогда… Но мне кажется, я нашел решение.

\- Так что, вы попробуете еще раз? – спросила Анна. – Я думаю, здорово, что ты не сдаешься, Сэм. 

Если бы Сэм не знал, что она сама по себе такая милая, ее безгранично обнадеживающая манера разговаривать уже давно достала бы его.

\- Если хочешь, я могу сварить для тебя кое-что. Поможет разбудить и заинтересовать малыша, - предложила Руби. Особенно в ее голосе шокировало то, что он лишь на шестьдесят процентов напоминал издевку.

\- Нет, спасибо, но… как я сказал, думаю, я нашел решение. Думаю, по пути домой заеду куплю пирога. Свожу его в бар, чтобы расслабился немного, понимаете? Потом, когда вернемся, включу лучшие хиты Bad Company и… - Сэм замолк, поняв, что только что вывалил весь план по совращению брата. Он придумал такой идеально разработанный план, чтобы залезть брату в штаны, и только что все рассказал своей бывшей подружке и бывшей подружке его старшего брата.

Анна нежно хлопнула его по руке:

\- Кажется, неплохая идея, Сэм. И если я хоть чем-нибудь могу помочь, дай знать. Я помню, что когда мы занимались с твоим братом сексом, ему очень нравилось, когда я пальцем…

\- Заткнись, - перебил ее Сэм. – Бога ради, ни слова больше.

Наверное, существовало слово достаточно эпическое, чтобы описать всю степень того, насколько у него хуевая жизнь, но Сэм, к сожалению, его не знал.

 

***

 

Дин был рад, что ему принесли такой неожиданный подарок в виде пирога. Сэм чувствовал себя испорченным старикашкой, который вот-вот совратит несовершеннолетнего. Ему хотелось забрать пирог – не будет тебе, Дин, пирога, потому что я тебе его принес только для того, чтобы ты был в хорошем настроении, когда я позже предложу тебе трахнуться – но пирог уже исчез во рту Дина, Сэм даже слова сказать не успел. Диск с лучшими хитами Bad Company лежал у него в кармане куртки и будто осуждал – какой-то же ты грязный старикашка, Сэм.

Если бы он не чувствовал себя так виновато, он бы сказал пару ласковых демонам и ангелам, которые решили пройтись с ним до бара. А так у него совесть немножко успокаивалась, потому что не будет же он пытаться совратить брата, пока граждане небес и подземного мира стоят за спиной. Вообще-то, они портили все веселье.

\- Думаешь, когда ты станешь Антихристом, мы сможем вот так же? – спросил Дин.

Сэм загнал шар в лузу. 

– Конечно, почему нет? Зачем спасать мир, если потом останется одна работа, работа, работа?

\- Черт, тебя правильно воспитали, - сказал Дин. Он замолк, будто обдумывая сказанное, и сделал еще глоток пива из бутылки.

Они заняли стол в углу бара, в противоположной стороне от той, где расположились ангелы и демоны. Если судить по доносящемуся звуку – те хорошо проводили время. Сэм старался присматривать за ними, но он и сам неплохо проводил вечер с Дином. Иногда разговор подходил опасно близко к не очень желаемым темам, но они старались как-то обходить их. Дин раскраснелся, он был счастлив, и Сэм, случайно посмотрев на его шею, когда тот запрокинул назад голову, слабо почувствовал, как ему это нравится.

\- Конечно, у тебя будут слуги, которые будут таскать тебе пиво, если придется задержаться в офисе допоздна, да?

Сэм с сомнением посмотрел на ангелов и демонов, а потом ухмыльнулся Дину.  
– Я даже не уверен, что готов доверить им жарку мяса на вертеле в Аду.

\- Да ладно тебе, - сказал Дин, - главное, чтобы тебе нравился вкус поджаренного человеческого мяса. – Он сделал еще один большой глоток пива и поставил бутылку на угол бильярдного стола. Он что-то заметил и в следующий момент крикнул: - Эй, Кас! Поди сюда.

Кастиэль послушно подбежал к ним. Сэм тяжело выдохнул, запуская в лузу еще один шар.

Не то, чтобы ему не нравился Кастиэль. Он просто знал, что Кастиэль – второй самый любимый человек Дина в мире. Сэму еще надо найти возможность доказать, что он готов крепко схватить Дина и избавить его от вечных мук. От этого ему казалось, что однажды Дин решит, что ему больше нравится тот, кто уже сделал такое ради него, чем тот, кто случайно подписал его на гомоеблю на алтаре. "По крайней мере, Кастиэль не мог воскресить зомби, чтобы Дин повеселился", - угрюмо подумал Сэм.

\- Мы хреново показывали тебе, как надо жить на Земле, - сказал Дин, бросая Кастиэлю кий. – Мы совсем забыли научить тебя играть в пул! Чувак, ты просто должен уметь играть в пул.

Кастиэль, кажется, не понял.  
\- Я думал, что в пул играют ради веселья?

\- Благодаря пулу у тебя на столе есть еда, когда нельзя воспользоваться кредиткой, - очень серьезно объяснил Дин.

\- Но мне не нужно есть, - сказал Кастиэль. – Помнишь? Ты как-то попробовал накормить меня чизбургером, а тело, в котором я нахожусь, не смогло его переварить. А потом ты рассказал мне про стиральные автоматы. – Кастиэль с гордостью расправил полы своего пальто.

\- Это очень важный жизненный навык, Кас. Я не буду сражаться рядом с тобой, если не буду уверен, что играешь ты так же хорошо, как и любой Винчестер. – Дин хлопнул Сэма по плечу, сказал: - Вот Сэмми уже мог загнать все шары по лузам, когда ему было всего четырнадцать.

\- Я тоже хочу научиться, - выдал Гавиэль, подходя к ним.

\- Сходи на курсы по игре, - сказал Дин. – А хотя… - он повернулся ко всем демонам и ангелам, - парни, соревнования по бильярду, все сюда! Урок для ангелов, унижение для демонов! Давайте, потеряйте немного бабла!

Дину не только удалось привлечь внимание ангелов и демонов, но он смог зазвать несколько здешних завсегдатаев. Вскоре бильярдный стол превратился в центральную точку всего бара. Сэм вздохнул. Да уж, провел он вечер наедине с Дином. Когда он попытался пробраться к Дину, чтобы предложить вернуться в мотель, тот ничего не услышал, потому что гул стоял неимоверный. Дин наклонялся, прижавшись к Кастиэлю, чтобы показать тому, как правильно держать кий.

Сэм сам не понимал, как вызвался провести показательное выступление, сыграв с одним идиотом, до которого так до сих пор и не дошло, что что-то здесь нечисто. Ангелы наблюдали за Сэмом с неподдельным интересом на лицах, а демоны смотрели на бедного мужика, будто собирались съесть его после игры. Хотя, почему «будто»?

Краем глаза он заметил Дина возле барной стойки, тот болтал с барменом, и Сэм почти надеялся, что тот заранее извиняется, что хозяев заведения скоро убьют, а сам бар сровняют с землей. Кажется, бармен – мужик понимающий, но Сэм сомневался, что его понимания хватит, чтобы пройти через все это.

\- Так ты притворяешься, что хреново играешь, чтобы люди ставили больше денег, а потом ты показываешь, как ты круто на самом деле играешь и забираешь весь выигрыш? – спросил Кутиэль.

Местный завсегдатай, с которым играл Сэм, вдруг нахмурился.

\- А они не злятся, когда понимают, что ты их обманываешь? – спросил Гавиэль. – И что ты их дуришь?

Сэм переглянулся с местным.

\- Ага, - неловко согласился Сэм. – И такое может случиться.

\- К счастью, - начала Ламия, смотря прямо на мужика, - Сэм управляется с ножом еще лучше, чем с кием. Черт, да иногда ему и нож-то не нужен, он и зубами может.

Мужик отвел от Сэма взгляд.

Сэм уже собирался ударить по шару, когда услышал звук, будто что-то огромное с грохотом влетело в стену бара снаружи.

\- Шлюха! – взревел чей-то голос, нечеловеческий, глубокий. – Недостойная шлюха! Да я кожу сниму с твоих шлюховатых... костей! 

Кажется, Сэму стоило взглянуть, что там происходит. Кастиэль и другие ангелы уже исчезли из поля зрения. Сэм положил кий на стол, извинился перед завсегдатаем, и пошел на шум.

На улице за баром Дин стоял на коленях, а его лицо было раскрашено кровью, остатками чьих-то внутренностей и чем-то белым. Кажется, будто кто-то взорвал тело прямо перед ним, и теперь стена рядом была забрызгана останками. Спустя мгновение Сэм понял, что это и произошло, а «кто-то» - видимо, Абаддон, стоял рядом и выглядел он довольно демонически устрашающе для умершего всего пару недель назад старика, в которого он вселился. Сэм вытаращился на стену, рассматривая выжженный скелет и огромную кровавую кляксу вокруг него. Потом он поглядел на Дина – тот все еще стоял на коленях и был немного шокирован произошедшим, и вокруг него начинали появляться ангелы.

Сэм спросил, указывая на стену:  
\- Это кто?

\- Это был Майк, - резко ответил Дин. – Бля, ты взорвал Майка.

\- Что еще за Майк?

\- Майк – это бармен. Был барменом, - ответил Дин.

Сэм посмотрел на Абаддона.

\- И ты взорвал бармена, потому что?.. – Сэм снова взглянул на Дина, хмурясь. – А ты что тут вообще делаешь?

Даже подо всей кровью на лице было заметно, как тот покраснел. Абаддон мрачно усмехнулся.

\- Твоя шлюха делала ему минет, - ответил Абаддон.

Кажется, ангелам стало совсем неуютно присутствовать при этом разговоре. Постепенно из бара все больше демонов и людей вывалились посмотреть, что происходит. Дин поднялся с колен, безрезультатно вытирая рукой лицо таким же окровавленным рукавом рубашки.

\- Чувак, - прошипел Сэм. – Что еще за херня?

\- Он отсасывал бармену! Стоя на коленях, как грязная, жалкая шлюха! Которой он собственно и является! – голос Абаддона был слышен даже в самых задних рядах. Сэм запомнил это на тот случай, если ему когда-нибудь приспичит сделать заявление посредине урагана. По толпе прошелся недовольный шепот.

Дин протолкнулся сквозь ангелов. Он посмотрел брату в глаза, быстро опуская взгляд на землю. Покачал головой, пытаясь оттолкнуть Сэма, но тот схватил его за руку, настойчиво спрашивая: 

\- Дин? Что произошло?

\- Потом объясню, - сказал Дин, все еще не смотря брату в глаза. – В мотеле.

Сэм нехотя отпустил его. Абаддон бросил им в след еще одно громкое «Шлюха!».

Сэм хорошо знал Дина, поэтому совсем не был удивлен, когда первым делом вернувшись в мотель «Утренняя звезда» Дин закрылся в ванной на сорок минут. Сэм сел на кровать, хмуро посмотрел на диск с лучшими хитами Bad Company, валяющийся на тумбочке, прислушался к звуку воды в душе.

Он слышал, что ангелы и демоны вернулись какое-то время назад. Они вроде разошлись по комнатам, поэтому Сэм почувствовал облегчение. Им всем было ясно, что будет, проведи они несанкционированный акт бесчувственного насилия. Сэм привел бы им кучу санкционированных возможностей, но было приятно знать, что они хорошо себя вели.

Говоря о плохом поведении, Сэм подумал, что как только Дин объяснит ему, что вообще происходило, он проведет с Абаддоном небольшую воспитательную беседу. Мало того, что тот взорвал невинного гражданского, так что еще и кричал «шлюха» Дину в спину. Это зашло слишком далеко.

В конце концов, Дин вышел из ванной. От крови не осталось и следа, на нем была чистая футболка и треники. Он все еще не смотрел на Сэма. Он возился с пакетом с окровавленной грязной одеждой завязывая его на узел, потом уставился на остатки вчерашней пиццы.

\- У меня есть несколько предположений о том, что произошло, но я бы хотел услышать твою версию, - произнёс Сэм.

Дин замер, стоя спиной к Сэму. Потом нехотя повернулся, опершись о шкаф и сложив руки на груди. Теперь, когда Сэм смотрел на мускулы Дина, он не только наслаждался зрелищем, но и чувствовал что-то новое.

\- Я делал Майку минет. Абаддон застукал меня и разнес Майка по всей стене.

Сэм моргнул, кивнул.  
\- Ага, - произнёс он. – Я так и думал. – Он облизнул губы и пожалел, что так много выпил. Он подумал, что для такого разговора надо было быть трезвым. – Так что, тебе теперь нравятся парни? Потому что я раньше не замечал за тобой такого. И, в свете недавних обстоятельств, я даже как-то удивлен, что ты не сказал об этом раньше.

\- Я что, похож на долбанную шлюшку, по-твоему? – спросил Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами; лицо у него не выражало никаких эмоций.

\- Я не знаю, как выглядит долбанная шлюшка. У тебя на футболке не написано «Засади мне, детка». Я просто говорю, что ты делал парню минет. Так что я вполне обоснованно думаю, что по шкале Кинсли у тебя не ровный ноль.

\- Ой, да пошел ты, - огрызнулся Дин. – Я практиковался, понятно? Я подумал, что если смогу отсосать тебе в следующий раз, когда мы попробуем, твоя маленькая проблема… - Дин многозначительно загнул палец, - …перестанет быть проблемой. Просто подумал, что это поможет, - он провел ладонью по лицу. – А теперь ты разозлился, Абаддон ведет себя так, будто я переспал с целой футбольной командой, а Майк превратился в абстрактную картину на стене.

Какое-то время они молчали, и единственный звук, раздававшийся в комнате – это периодическое рычание и споры демонов из соседнего номера. Сэм взял диск Bad Company и протянул его Дину: тот вопросительно посмотрел на него, забирая. Потом стал рассматривать список песен на задней стороне и взглянул на Сэма, вскинув бровь.

\- Купил тебе, - сказал Сэм. – Думал, может, ну… знаешь, когда мы… 

Он замолк, пожав плечами.

\- Когда мы в следующий раз попробуем трахнуться? – закончил за него Дин, слабо улыбаясь. – Похоже, мы оба по-своему готовились, да? Наверное, стоит сказать спасибо отцу за его лекции о том, что подготовка – это ключ к успеху.

И совсем не казалось, что говорить об отце в таком контексте – странно. Сэм подумал бы так, но вместо этого воспоминание об отце только еще раз напомнило ему, насколько он близок с Дином, сколько он с ним всего разделил.

\- Хочешь попробовать сегодня? – спросил Дин. Легкий румянец залил щеки, но он заставил себя поднять глаза на Сэма, произнося эти слова. 

Сэм кивнул.  
\- Ага.

Дин сделал шаг вперед и остановился, потирая ладонью шею.  
\- Я не… э-э-э… с Майком дело до самого интересного так и не дошло, так что…

\- Чувак, не надо, - перебил его Сэм. – Все нормально. По-моему, я кое-что придумал.

Дин мгновенно поднял на него взгляд - в нем читалось любопытство, которое мгновенно сменилось чем-то мягким, даже веселым. Он улыбнулся шире.  
\- Ты, наконец, понял, какой я сексуальный?

Сэм засмеялся, чувствуя, как лицо горит.

\- О, да. Кто-то, наконец, прислал мне напоминание.

Ясное дело, Сэм не стал бы рассказывать о том, какой эффект произвела велевшаяся в него сила Антихриста. В любом случае было бы глупо и даже опасно включать Антихриста, пока тот так возбуждается в присутствии Дина.

Кончилось бы тем, что Дин оказался бы привязан к кровати, или приклеен к потолку или еще что похуже. Конечно, Сэм не собирался рассказывать, какие затаенные мысли посещали его голову, когда он наблюдал за Дином.

Пока Сэм доставал смазку и презервативы, Дин подошел к двери и повесил на ручку кастиэлевский указатель «Не беспокоить». Когда он повернулся, на его лице была ухмылка.

\- Я так подумал, сдерживаться не придется, - сказал он. Его улыбка стала немного натянутой, когда Сэм начал расстегивать ремень и ширинку.

Он стоял, наблюдая за тем, как Сэм раздевался, а тот почему-то совершенно не испытывал никакого стыда. Он снял одежду, оставаясь перед Дином в одних трусах, и Дин точно также, не испытывая никакого стыда, рассматривал обнаженное тело брата. И хоть раньше у Сэма не встал, даже когда Дин предложил ему свой голый зад, сейчас он начал возбуждаться под одним только изучающим диновым взглядом.

Сэм ждал, пока Дин поднимет на него глаза, и запустив пальцы под резинку, стянул трусы. Дин упорно смотрел ему в лицо, но, сдавшись, опустил взгляд на сэмов член.

Это было что-то среднее между флиртом и тем, как два гея играли в ролевуху, будто никак не могут сделать первый шаг. 

\- Скажи, что ты фокусник, - попросил Дин, таращась на член Сэма. – Эта штука в жизни не влезет мне в задницу. 

\- А я и не знал, что ты такая целка, - ответил Сэм.

\- Не хочу умереть от членотраханья.

Дин стянул футболку, затем спортивные штаны. Он почти незаметно колебался перед тем, как залезть на кровать и устроиться на коленях и локтях. Сэм был заворожен, хоть ему было и не очень удобно видеть брата таким уязвимым и изящным.

\- Только не надо столько смазки, как в прошлый раз, - взмолился Дин. – Мне не особенно нравится хлюпать.

\- О, так ты что, хочешь, чтобы я засадил тебе насухую?

\- Бля, да, вставь мне, здоровяк, - не уступал Дин, пытаясь произнести слова плохо сыгранным фальцетом. Сэму была до ужаса стыдно за свой член, потому что тот, видимо, думал, что плохой фальцет – безумно сексуальная штука.

На этот раз он лучше орудовал смазкой, и на покрывале в итоге ее оказалось значительно меньше. По всей видимости, ему еще рано называться экспертом в гомосексуальном сексе, но он, по крайней мере, не чувствовал себя так, будто Хэйли Спрингфилд позволила ему запустить руки себе под юбку первый раз в жихни. Сейчас он более уверенно раскрывал Дина, потому что хоть все это так же странно, он практически ебал Дина пальцами, а тот позволял ему, широко расставив колени – Дин вел себя, как послушная шлюшка! Дин! – и Сэм должен был признать, он мог найти несколько «сексуальных» моментов во всем этом действе.

Он чувствовал, как волна возбуждения накатывает, пока он заполнял маленькую розовую дырку Дина пальцем, и он думал о гладком плоском животе Руби, и грудях Джесс, о таких длинных, длинных ногах Мэдисон. Он думал о том, какие прекрасные отчаянные звуки издавал Дин, когда добирался до первой чашки кофе утром, о том, как мокрая футболка натягивалась на широких плечах, когда он мыл «Импалу», о том, какая у него светлая кожа в тех местах, куда не добраться солнечным лучам: сзади на шее, с внутренней стороны бедер, под коленями.

Дин уткнулся лицом в подушки, тяжело вздыхая. Сэм положил большую ладонь на задницу Дина, не грубо, но давая понять, что он здесь главный, и Дин вздрогнул, сильнее зарываясь лицом в подушку.

Когда дело дошло до главного, Сэму надо было всего пару раз подрочить себе, чтобы у него встал на Дина. У него в голове до сих пор мелькали порнографические воспоминания всех женщин, с которыми он был, но Дина там было не меньше. Его брат сексуален, его брат – его, его брат – это часть каждого момента его жизни, так что возможно не было ничего удивительного в том, что Сэм мог так легко вставить его в свои сексуальные фантазии.

Он аккуратно натянул презерватив – потому что хоть до него наконец и дошло, что Дин сексуален, это не значило, что он забыл, сколько еще людей думало также – и уткнулся головкой в динову дырку. Несмотря на то, что он растянул его и налил смазки, Сэм все равно не особенно представлял, как его член – нереально огромный и налитой, потому что уж простите, но он вовсе не фокусник – поместится у таком узком проходе.

В какой-то момент он подумал, не поделиться ли своими наблюдениями с Дином. Но Дин так глубоко зарылся лицом в подушки, что Сэму казалось, будто тот прячется и следовательно его нельзя было беспокоить.

Поэтому Сэм приказал себе. Он пытался звучать у себя в голове так же сурово, как Дин – ему это удавалось довольно легко, потому что у него в голове постоянно сидел этот голос, который иногда говорил ему, какой он идиот по той или иной причине, и этот голос принадлежал как раз Дину. Он голосом Дина приказал себе перестать тупить. Динова задница, может, и была девственно тугой, а сам Сэм, может, и слишком большой, но это же должно быть анатомически возможно.

Сэм толкнулся Дину в зад, и в этот момент Дин вскрикнул высоким голосом, будто ему выбили весь воздух из легких, и напрягся всем телом. Морщась, Сэм мягко провел рукой по изгибу позвоночника, успокаивая, еще и еще, потому что ему нравилась кожа брата на ощупь.

\- Прости, - прошептал он. – Прости, я буду медленно.

Сэм протолкнулся еще на пару сантиметров, и у него в животе все ухнуло вниз: внутри было так туго и так горячо, и хоть Сэм знал, что будет здорово, потому что люди просто так этим не занимались же, он не ожидал, что его член в заднице старшего брата принесет такие охрененные ощущения.

Под ним Дин дрожал, плечи вздымались от того, что он тяжело дышал, поэтому Сэм продолжил поглаживать его спину, успокаивающе проводить руками по бедрам, кончикам пальцев останавливаться на тазовых костях, удерживая того на месте.

Он толкнулся бедрами и вошел еще глубже. Наверное, странно, что он так отвлекся на то, как глубоко его член сейчас был в Дине, но он только на это и мог сейчас смотреть. Потому что его член? Внутри его брата?

Сэм чувствовал, как в животе растекалось желание, и часть его говорила, чтобы он просто толкнулся, в раз входя по самые яйца, потому что разве не легче резко сорвать пластырь? Может, конечно, сравнивать пластырь и гомоеблю не совсем правильно, но в данный момент сравнение очень подходило.

Но Сэм был не настолько испорченным садистом. К тому же, он и сам получит удовольствие, медленно наполняя Дина. Он был нежен и не спешил, все еще шастал руками по всему динову телу, чтобы успокоить его. Как только потрясение от ого, что он трахал Дина, прошло, он нашел нужный ритм, хмурясь каждый раз, когда сбивался. Он думал подрочить Дину, но они заранее этого не обсуждали, и Сэм посчитал, что раз уж у них так неплохо получалось, то не стоит лапать те места, разрешения на которые ему никто не давал.

Медленно и монотонно толкаясь бедрами, Сэм трахал Дина практически в полной тишине номера, наслаждаясь каждой волной накатывающего наслаждения. Он вдруг подумал, что когда им придется заняться этим на алтаре перед всеми, ему не будет так стыдно. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы поделиться своими мыслями с Дином, как тот вскинул голову, закричав:

\- Господи бля, Сэм, стой! Бля, просто остановись!

\- Что? Почему… что случилось?

\- Просто вытащи его из меня, - выдохнул Дин. – Сейчас же. Я не могу. Господи, просто вынь.

Сэм в ужасе заметил, что Дин плачет. Дин. Плачет. Да, в последнее время Дин был ненормально предрасположен к слезам, но Сэм впервые заставил Дина плакать с помощью своего члена. Он плохой, очень плохой человек, ему вообще нельзя иметь ни член, ни старшего брата. В девственную задницу Дина только что-то засадили эпических размеров член, и Сэм даже не подумал о том, что для первого раза это могло быть чересчур. 

Он аккуратно вышел из него, но Дин мешал ему, ерзая и пытаясь освободиться. Член у него до сих пор стоял, и Сэм в виноватом испуге посмотрел на Дина, пока тот усаживался на кровати с выражением адской боли на лице, с приоткрытом в немом крике ртом.

\- Господи, - выдохнул Сэм. – Ты в порядке?

\- Ага, - прошипел Дин, побелев от боли. – Да, супер… немного больно. Пройдет. – Он осторожно сполз с кровати и странной хромающей походкой побрел к ванной комнате. Изгиб его ног стал заметен еще больше обычного.

Сэм потянулся к нему.  
\- Дин, господи, прости, надо было сказать…

\- Все нормально, - сквозь сжатые зубы повторил Дин. – Правда. Я просто пойду… не посижу в ванной, я вообще больше никогда не буду сидеть, может, просто обопрусь об стеночку, пока боль не уйдет, и я не буду чувствовать себя так, будто мне, бля, биту бейсбольную только что в жопу засунули. 

Зайдя в ванную, Дин закрыл за собой дверь. Сэм угрюмо обхватил рукой эрекцию, пытаясь от нее избавиться. 

На следующее утро Дин все еще хромал. Сэм поморщился, наблюдая, как Дин шел через парковку, чтобы забрать из машины куртку. Может, хромота не была так заметна, как прошлой ночью, но демоны все равно увидели. Будто и так мало проблем – теперь еще и с демонами что-то творилось. Они наблюдали за Дином прищуренным взглядом почерневших глаз, усмехались и шептались друг с другом. Сэму это не нравилось, но он понятия не имел, что с этим делать, чтобы при этом не показаться училкой в начальной школе. 

Наконец, ему удалось застать Руби одну. Он загнал ее в угол возле автомата с мороженым – по всей видимости, даже демоны не жаловали жару, стоящую в эти дни. В последнее время васильково-голубое небо уже надоело, и все соскучились по черным свинцовым тучам.

Он посмотрел через плечо, на Дина, стратегически окруженного ангелами, и снова повернулся к Руби.

\- Что за херня происходит?

Она закинула в рот кубик льда и, посасывая его, пожала плечами, будто не понимая, о чем он, будто ей все равно вовсе. Она врала.

\- Не заставляй спрашивать дважды, - прорычал Сэм.

Она выплюнула лед на землю.  
\- Ладно. Похоже, пора поговорить. Только помни, сам спросил, – она вздохнула, оглядываясь вокруг. – Слушай, все впечатлены тем, что ты напомнил Дину, кому он принадлежит.

\- Что? Но я не… - вдруг Сэм понял, и начинает дуться. – Поэтому они все так рады, что он хромает? Это очень-очень неправильно. На самом деле все было не так.

\- Я знаю, - сказала Руби, она хитро покосилась Сэму на промежность. – А еще я знаю, почему он хромает, – Сэм почувствовал, будто его самого только что изнасиловали. – Но они-то этого не знают. Они думают, что ты его выебал до потери сознания, чтобы в следующий раз он дважды подумал перед тем, как предлагать себя кому-то другому. Но это долго не продлится. Пока ты не покажешь им, что он действительно твоя шлюха, они будут видеть его просто шлюхой.

Когда в следующий раз Сэм увидит Дина, он сам предложит ему свой зад, чтобы его надрали, потому что он оскорблен за честь брата, и ему кажется, что Дину надо кому-то дать сдачи.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Так это же очевидно, Сэм. 

Сэм только уставился на нее, потому что он так не думал. Она надула губы:

– Ты должен признать Дина своим супругом на какой-то официальной церемонии. 

Все равно ничего не очевидно. Она закатила глаза:

– На какой официальной церемонии двое людей связываются узами обязательств? 

Нет, все равно ни хрена не очевидно. 

– Господи, Сэм, не тупи так у всех на глазах, ладно? Несколько демонов до сих пор не знают тебя хорошо, и они приходят в благоговейный ужас от одного твоего имени. Ты должен жениться на нем.

\- Это будет незаконно, – Сэм ухватился за самую меньшую проблему, которую повлечет за собой такое предложение, потому что это единственная проблема из целого списка проблем, которую он мог озвучить.

\- Ты же Антихрист, Сэм! И ты еще хочешь стать законным Королем Ада? – она успокоилась, но ровно настолько, чтобы пожалеть его. – Конечно, тебе не обязательно это делать. Но, знаешь, большинство демонов довольно консервативны, и если ты хочешь, чтобы на Дина смотрели как на что-то большее, чем на твою периодическую надувную куклу, ты должен сделать так, как говорит Бейонсе, и окольцевать его.

Да уж, хорошие новости. Такое не решишь с помощью Руки Адского Проктолога. Даже если в арсенале Антихриста и имелось такое оружие, которое смогло бы дать отпор консервативным ценностям некоторых демонов, Сэм о нем не знал. Он думал, что надо отдать им должное: у них не было предрассудков относительно гомосексуальности.

Сэм удрученно побрел обратно в номер, сел на кровать и подумал, вырос ли он из того возраста, когда можно порезать себе вены, слушая эмо-музыку и накрасив черным глаза.

Вдалеке прогремел гром. С учетом того, что Сэм – Антихрист и что у него настроение сейчас было просто замечательное, вполне вероятно, что надвигающаяся гроза – вовсе не совпадение.

\- Ты чем-то расстроен, - констатировала Анна, вдруг оказавшись рядом.

\- Ты взволнован событиями прошлой ночи, - предположил Кастиэль.

У ангелов было одно хорошее качество: когда они не вели себя, как засранцы с крыльями за спиной, они могли даже посочувствовать и успокоить. Они наполняли комнату спокойствием. Сэм был уверен, что они поймут, почему он не мог жениться на Дине.

\- По всей видимости, демоны посчитали, что я должен жениться на Дине, - произнёс он, потом, хмыкая, добавил: - А то у меня жизнь без этого не настолько странная. Они хотят, чтобы я женился на брате. Можете поверить?

Кастиэль многозначительно посмотрел на Анну, и никто не произнёс ни слова. Сэм закрыл глаза, медленно считая до десяти. Потом до сотни. Вот, пожалуйста – они опять вели себя как засранцы с крыльями за спиной.

\- Господи. Вы тоже думаете, я должен жениться на нем, не так ли? – спросил он.

Кастиэль опять переглянулся с Анной. Что ж, похоже, это «да».

\- Многие мои братья и сестры чувствуют, что это не… - Кастиэль замолк, пытаясь найти правильное слово. – Что тебе не подобает иметь с Дином какие-либо отношения, не связав себя с ним узами брака, особенно вот такие отношения.

\- Значит, вы нормально относитесь к тому, что мне придется выебать брата, чтобы открыть врата Ада, если мы будем женаты? – Сэм беспомощно раскинул руки. – Не подходящее ли сейчас время, чтобы напомнить вам о земной логике? Потому что это бессмыслица полнейшая. Потому что мне надо напиться в дрова, нанюхаться, и чтобы у меня была серьезная травма головы, чтобы я понял вашу логику. На самом деле, мне бы хотелось, чтобы я напился, нанюхался и валялся без сознания, потому что это… - Сэм почувствовал, как теряет самообладание, поэтому заткнулся, пока чего доброго не взорвал кого-нибудь.

\- Подумай, Сэм, - мягко начала Анна. – Мы только хотим сказать, что рады твоему выбору Дина на роль Возлюбленного Супруга, мы бы хотели, чтобы вы связали друг руга узами, которые значат для вас нечто большее, чем текст Керуака.

\- Ага, ваша мать, видимо, тоже так хотела, - не уступал Сэм, в конец разозлившись.

Несколько мгновений ангелы не понимали, что это была остроумная и в то же время оскорбительная шуточка, сказанная, чтобы усилить приказ убраться с глаз сэмовых долой. Он подтвердил их мысли, бросив на них взгляд, полный злости. Они ушли.  
Демоны хотели, чтобы Сэм женился на Дине. Ангелы хотели, чтобы Сэм женился на Дине. Сэм думал, что ему стоило сначала все обсудить с Дином, а то тот удивится, когда народ начнет спрашивать, можно ли им быть его подружкой «невесты» и выбрали ли они уже меню.

Была еще одна альтернатива: Сэм мог просто где-нибудь спрятаться.

На нем был надет его кожаный костюм, и он нагнулся, чтобы пристроить сумку сзади мотоцикла, когда его нашел Дин. Он заметил приближающуюся тень на земле и с неохотой выпрямился, взглянул на него, и понял, что Дин все смотрел еще туда, где секунду назад была сэмова задница. Они неловко помолчали, когда до Сэма дошло, что брат его рассматривал, а Дин понял, что тот догадался.

\- Э-э-э… привет, - начал Дин. – Собрался куда-то?

Сэм на автомате ответил «нет» и посмотрел вниз на собранную сумку на мотоцикле, на свое снаряжение, и ему пришлось сдаться. 

– Вообще-то, нет.

\- Ладно, - резко ответил Дин и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Ты хотел что-то? – спросил Сэм.

Дин повернулся к нему.  
\- Я хотел извиниться, ну, за вчерашнее. Я просто не ожидал, что будет так больно. Серьезно, в моем списке Болезненного Опыта Всей Жизни это может стать на первое место рядом с экскурсией в Ад. Но я понимаю, что мы должны… - он замолк, нервно запуская в волосы пятерню.

Ясно, что Дин вел себя просто смешно, и у него уже крыша уехала, подумал Сэм, раз он мог выдержать травмы, полученные во время охоты, даже не жалуясь, а вот побыть снизу, видимо, было выше его болевого порога. 

\- Чувак, я сделал тебе больно. Тебе совсем не нужно извиняться. В следующий раз придумаем что-нибудь другое.

Дин кивнул, не двигаясь с места. Если они и так будут здесь стоять, Сэм подозревал, что скоро у них появится публика, которая ожидала, что Сэм встанет на одно колено, или что Дин встанет на колени перед ним.

\- Так куда ты едешь? – опять спросил Дин.

\- Э-э-э… хочу спрятаться, - ответил Сэм. – Тебе стоит знать: ангелы и демоны считают, что мы должны… э-э-э… что мыдолжныпожениться. И я подумал, мне лучше ненадолго уехать, пока не придумаю, как мы можем этого избежать.

Дин прищурился.  
\- Они хотят, чтобы мы поженились? – очень спокойно переспросил он, не выдавая голосом никаких эмоций.

\- Ага, - ответил Сэм, уставившись куда-то вдаль.

\- И ты хочешь уехать, чтобы тебе не пришлось этого делать? – произнёс Дин.

\- Ага.

Какое-то время они молчали, а потом голосом, сулящим беду, Дин поинтересовался:  
\- Значит, я гожусь для того, чтобы выебать меня, но не для того, чтобы жениться? Охренеть, Сэмми, приятно знать, что ты все еще не хочешь заводить семью.

Сэм по-прежнему смотрел на горизонт, не двигаясь, потому что он не понимал, что на этот раз сделал неправильно, но Дин определенно был зол на него. По черному небу пронеслась стая птиц, их крылья бились, слово пепел в воздухе. Ветер набирал скорость, словно знаменуя что-то. Сэм пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, потом попытался посмотреть Дину в лицо, потому что он понятия не имел, что это за хрень сейчас происходила.

Кажется, Дин обиделся.

Логика ни к черту, но Сэму показалось, что Дина он обидел тем, что не хотел жениться на нем.

\- Чувак, мы не можем пожениться, - мягко объяснил он. – Ты же мой брат. Ты даже не хочешь выходить за меня замуж. Будет странно.

\- А трахать меня на алтаре, по-твоему, не странно? – взорвался Дин. – Я просто понять не могу, Сэм! Ты говоришь Люциферу, что я твой самый любимый человек, ты трахаешь меня, а потом не хочешь жениться на мне? И кто я тогда для тебя?

\- Ты что, серьезно говоришь, что нам стоит? Пожениться? Пока смерть не разлучит нас? Так что ли? Чтобы мы?..

Дин взмахнул рукой, будто не хотел дальше это обсуждать, и поморщил нос.  
\- О, умоляю. Все равно почти половина браков заканчивается разводом. К тому же это нелегально. Но… - Дин ткнул пальцем в Сэма, - почему для тебя такая проблема прямо перед всей твой армией сделать из меня замужнего человека, а? Думаешь, ты для меня слишком хорош?

\- Господи, ладно. Я женюсь на тебе, сучка, - сказал Сэм, потирая место, куда в него ткнул Дин.

Дин фыркнул, разворачиваясь обратно к мотелю.  
\- Ни хрена, приятель. Придется попросить получше.

 

***

 

В Талсе орудовало чудище-бегемот, спасибо Мефистофелю. Точнее сказать, в Талсе появилось существо, очень похожее на Библейского бегемота. Раум назвал его бегемотом, а Кутиэль не согласился, сказав, что это существо - слишком маленькое для библейского бегемота. После разразился интеллектуальный спор о том, каков минимальный размер для библейских существ. 

А Сэм думал, как прикончить огроменную тварь, которая пожирала город.

\- Напалмом ее, - сразу выпалил Дин, только взглянув.

\- По-твоему, Талсе уже ничто не поможет? – спросил Сэм. – Потому что если ты, правда, так думаешь, то мы могли бы достать по-настоящему охрененное армейское оружие… Ты ведь понимаешь, что я шучу, да, Дин? Мы не станем бомбить Талсу.

На самом деле, Сэм окончательно не отбросил эту идею, потому что если не учитывать минимально требуемый размер, этот бегемот был просто пиздецки огромный. И опасный.

Для начала, да, он большой. Сэм ведь говорил уже об этом? Бегемот появился в адском пламени из зияющей дыры в земле прямо на улице, посреди города, и тварь тянулась к небу, выше и выше, загораживая собой солнце. Сэму пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы разглядеть его голову, а тень от существа накрывала город холодной тьмой. Кожа твари – кровавое месиво, но тем не менее, твердая, а на концах мускулистых рук – раздвоенные копыта. Из головы торчали два закрученных рога. Хуже всего было то, что лицо этой твари чем-то напоминало обезьяну и в нем можно было рассмотреть исковерканные человеческие черты. Оно издало рев, полный ненависти, и ударило копытом об асфальт – теперь это пыль, которая раньше была улицей.

Они стояли на пепелище в самом пустынном разрушенном сердце города.

\- Кажется, мы его разозлили, - произнёс Дин. В одной руке у него был дробовик, а в другой – мачете, и он был похож на Экшн-Мена против чудища, или, скорее, на куклу Кена.

\- Если бы тебя разбудил сам Мефистофель, ты бы тоже разозлился, - сказала Ламия, не сводя глаз с неистовствующего зверя. – Думай о нем, как о менее дружелюбной версии Аластора.

\- Мефистофель – говнюк, - твердо заявила Руби. 

\- Определенно, - подтвердила Анна.

Бегемот начал дергаться, будто всего его тело свело судорогой, – если в Аду потолки не очень высокие, то это вполне объяснимо – и рукой смел остатки улицы в их сторону с такой же легкостью, словно это была бумага на столе.

\- Так какой план, наш бесстрашный лидер? – поинтересовался Дин, мельком взглянув на Сэма.

Тот не обратил на него внимания. Сэм не обратил на него внимания, потому что он чувствовал себя немного рассерженно, он чувствовал силу, он чувствовал Антихриста внутри, а с этим он не особенно хорошо справлялся, когда рядом стоял такой красивый Возлюбленный Супруг.

Казалось, он словно наблюдал за всем с большого расстояния и одновременно находился в самом центре событий. Он наблюдал за бегемотом с такой же разочарованной снисходительностью, как и родитель, чей ребенок начал сбивать банки с полок магазина.

А потом он поднял руку, и бегемот взглянул на него, замолкая: неистовый рев - теперь всего лишь жалобное рычание.

Повернув ладонь к земле, Сэм опустил руку. Постепенно рычание превратилось в шепот, и бегемот уполз обратно в расселину, топая копытами по земле и поднимая пыль. Бегемот был просто огромен, поэтому ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы полностью забраться обратно в Ад, но Сэм был спокоен, ему некуда спешить. В волосах путался легкий ветер, а потом между рогами существа появилось солнце. Тень исчезла.

В конце концов, кроме серы, на разрушенной улице ничего не осталось, а вдалеке было едва слышно дыхание бегемота.

Сэм опустил руку.

\- Вот так он сделать может, - пробормотал Дин в благоговейную тишину, - а вот полотенце за собой с пола поднять после душа – нет.

Лениво осматривая нанесенный урон пиздецки огроменным бегемотом, вылезшим прямо посреди города, Сэм наклонил голову, чтобы разобрать название одного из разрушенных магазинов. Он пробрался через обломки. Легко откидывая обожженные камни в сторону и сряхивая осколки разбитого стекла, он поднял лоток со свадебными кольцами.

Сэму понравилось одно из них: широкое, сделанное из платины, оно казалось дорогим и в тоже время аккуратным. Это два качества, которыми Дин уж точно не обладал. Он попробовал его на пальце, но дальше второй фаланги кольцо не лезло, и Сэм подумал, что это, скорее, размер Дина.

Он развернулся к Дину: тот скептически за ним наблюдал. Сэм поднёс ему ладонь с кольцом.

\- Выходи за меня? – произнёс он.

\- Чувак, это даже близко не… - начал Дин, но потом его глаза расширились, когда Сэм встал на одно колено. Он бросил взгляд на развеселенную публику и, жутко смутившись, схватил Сэма за руку и поднял его на ноги. – Да, ладно, хорошо. Дай сюда кольцо.

Рука Дина в сэмовой казалась слишком маленькой, и хоть он и улыбался всего секунду назад, сейчас, надевая кольцо Дину на палец, он чувствовал, насколько все серьезно. Дин смотрел на кольцо, все еще держа руку в руке Сэма, и в его лице одновременно читалось спокойствие и ужас. Он сжал пальцы в кулак, и Сэм через силу выпустил его.

\- Не думай, что я буду во всем белом, - предупредил Дин.

 

***

 

Все, кто все еще сомневался в том, что Сэм – Антихрист, видимо, совсем не следили за происходящим. Несмотря на это, Люцифер - похоже, тот еще бюрократ, и он ждал, что всю бумажную работу ему предоставят в полном размере. Так что Сэму надо было пройти еще парочку Путей перед тем, как они с Дином смогут пойти к алтарю и открыть врата в Ад.

К сожалению, для прохождения любого из оставшихся путей Сэму нужно было сыграть роль сумасшедшего, у которого серьезные проблемы с сексуальными предпочтениями. Сэм только начал мириться с инцестом, и он совсем не был уверен, что готов сняться в порно вместе с миллионами актеров.

\- А попробуй дать рекламу, типа, кто хочет быть изнасилованным и лишенным тела во время ритуала? – предложил Раум. – Кто-нибудь по-любому позвонит.

\- И фотку свою приложи, - добавила Руби. – Я уверена, тебе сразу поступит несколько сотен предложений.

\- Простите, мне не очень нравится идея, что мой жених будет изменять мне по Интернету, даже если все, с кем он мне изменит, в итоге помрут, - сказал Дин. Он почти не участвовал в разговоре, засев в углу комнаты с книжкой «Пути темного Мессии». Он открывал рот, только чтобы запретить прохождение тех или иных Путей.

Технически, в этом обсуждении право центрального голоса принадлежало Сэму, но он сидел в Интернете со своего ноутбука, доверяя Дину остановить демонов, если те зайдут слишком далеко со своими идеями. Иногда, когда он отрывал взгляд от экрана компьютера, Дин смотрел на него, одной рукой подперев голову, а другой - держа книгу. Он не отворачивался, когда Сэм глядел на него. В этом взгляде не читалась угроза, только мысли, и Сэм начинал немного нервничать оттого, что Дин так много думал, смотря на него.

\- Прости, Дин, но тебе надо смириться с тем, что пути Тискающих Котят просто не существует, - сказала Руби. – Пути Прогулки под Радугой нет тоже. Сэму придется…

\- Путь Страдающей Толпы, - перебил ее Дин. Он развернул книгу в ее сторону, чтобы показать абзац, о котором говорил. Он так вывернул ее, что переплет затрещал, и Сэм невольно поморщился. Дин снова развернул книгу к себе и начал читать: - "И Мальчик-Король наносит один единственный удар, и люди вокруг начинают скорбеть. Каждому народу он несет боль и потери, разочарование и злость". – Дин кивнул в сторону компьютера Сэма и спросил: - Ты офигеть как начинаешь беситься, когда не можешь выйти в сеть, так?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он уронил всю сеть? – не веря, спросил Раум, но Руби, очевидно, обдумывала предложение.

\- Ну, серьезно, ты ведь злишься, когда не можешь подключиться, - сказала та Сэму. – И лишать человечество Интернета навсегда не придется. Просто настолько, чтобы народ на планете начал беситься.

Сэм рот открыл. 

– Поверить не могу, что я это слушаю. Нет. Нет, мы не будем ронять Интернет. Некоторые вещи священны, я не стану наносить такую умственную травму всему человечеству. А что, если… научные исследования пропадут? Аукционы на eBay? А… а как же Сисястые Азиатские Красоточки? – спросил Сэм.

\- Да ну их, все равно мне больше нравится журнал, - пожал плечами Дин. – Ладно тебе, Сэмми, отруби Интернет на несколько часов, и тебе не придется насиловать бедных девственниц.

Ну, если так говорить… Хотя Сэм все равно считал, что вот так играть с Интернетом – это слишком сильно даже для него. Он с интересом наблюдал за скринсейвером на экране лэптопа. 

– Я даже не знаю, получится ли у меня уронить сеть, - признался он. – Она… большая.

\- Чувак, - начал Дин. – Бегемот тоже был большой.

Сэм был убежден, скорее, не самой логикой, а тем, что Дин в эту логику искренне верил.

\- Выбери одну, - предложил Уриэль, пока Сэм пытался насладиться своим последним часом в сети.

Сэм посмотрел на две карты в руках Уриэля и нахмурился.  
\- Это что? – ему стало не по себе. – Уриэль, это же приглашения на свадьбу!

\- Да, Сэмюель, - подтвердил Уриэль. Наверное, это все потому, что он - ангел, но у него получалось произнести «Сэмюель» так же, как и «тупая мартышка». – Мне нужно, чтобы ты выбрал какое-нибудь одно. А потом нам надо будет серьезно обсудить место проведения и кухню.

Сэм встал с кровати, качая головой. Сзади него Уриэль и Кастиэль остались сидеть в разочаровании.

\- Ты не можешь это делать, - произнёс Сэм голосом, едва ли сдерживающим зачатки истерики. – Я не просил тебя. У меня и так проблем хватает, не хватало, чтобы ты еще пытался организовать свадьбу.

Уриэль сделал шаг ближе, щурясь и оскалив зубы.  
\- Послушай меня, Сэмюель. Ты может и относишься к этой церемонии как к небольшой проблеме, с которой надо просто разобраться, чтобы ты смог выебать своего брата до одури на алтаре. Но я прослежу, чтобы ты серьезно этим занялся.

\- Свадебными приглашениями? – взбесился Сэм. – Нет! Понятно? Нет! Никаких приглашений, никаких цветов, никаких платьев подружек невесты, никаких подружек невесты! Я женюсь на моем брате, понятно? Тебе не надо думать, какому журналу продать эксклюзивные фото! Просто и тихо. Думайте об этой свадьбе как о вынужденной инцестуальной свадьбе, какой она и является, понятно?

Сейчас что-то будет. У Сэма было не так много опыта истерить ангелам в лицо, но он не упустил возможность попрактиковаться. Кастиэль положил руку на плечо Уриэлю, успокаивая того.

\- Сэм, - начал он. – Я знаю, что ты не выбрал бы такой брак, и я понимаю, что Дин собирается развестись сразу же после твоего коронования, но я также знаю, что Дин серьезно относится к этой церемонии. Отнесись серьезно к ней и ты.

Сэм много чего хотел сказать, хорошего и очень важного, но, еще не открыв рот, до него кое-что дошло из слов Кастиэля.

\- Погоди, а кто сказал, что мы собираемся развестись?

\- Дин сказал мне, - сказал Кастиэль. – И я понимаю, почему вы оба хотели бы…

\- Вы разговаривали о разводе со мной? – спросил Сэм. – Хм. Ну ладно.

Судя по лицу Кастиэля, до него дошло, что Сэм был совсем не рад это слышать. Сэм сжал губы в тонкую линию, выхватил карточки из рук Уриэля и, быстро сравнив, отдал их обратно.

\- Я хочу мягкий стиль, - сказал он. – Узнай, можно ли убрать ленты. А потом займись поиском места. А еще я хочу, чтобы у нас на костюмах были белые розы. И нам будет нужен фотограф, хороший только, и найди мне брошюры со свадебными тортами. А вообще, сделай все приготовления, что считаешь нужными. Ты теперь официально планируешь эту апокалиптическую свадьбу, понял? И пока мы, блять, не поженимся, даже не заикайтесь про развод, понятно всем?

Сэм чувствовал, как через него прошла волна чего-то огромного и властного, и толком не думая о том, что делает, Сэм положил ладонь на клавиатуру ноутбука. Экран замигал, потом загорелся Синий Экран Смерти, и система ушла в перезагрузку, в маленьком окошке сообщая Сэму, что подключение к сети Интернет невозможно.

Сэм, должно быть, только что разозлил больше людей, чем когда-либо встретит за всю жизнь, но ему абсолютно все равно.

 

***

 

Если вы думаете, что армия Сэма – разбитая на группировки, постоянно спорящая свора оборванцев, которые готовы заложить его точно так же, как и друг друга, вы явно не видели других. Одной из причин, почему на армию Сэму до сих пор никто не нападал, являлось то, что демоны-конкуренты продолжали мочить друг друга, а ангелы до сих пор ждали, когда им с неба поступят приказы от главнокомандующих, которые смотали удочки лет двести назад.

Команде Сэма удалось выжить, потому что они все шли за Сэмом. Ангелы были только рады вслепую следовать приказам, а демоны не забывали о том, что он мог надрать каждую из их серных задниц, стоило ему только захотеть.

Что же касается человечества, в большей степени оно, сидя дома и переключая каналы с новостных репортажей об ужасных инцидентах на необъяснимые происшествия и на последние эпизоды «Дуршнуки Бэтти», понятия не имело о том, что шла эпическая война между Адом и Раем 

Когда разлетелся слух, что Мефистофелю удалось объединить три демонических группировки под своим командованием, Сэм подумал, что надо что-то с этим делать. Поэтому они отправились в Дулут: Дин следовал на «Импале» за мотоциклом Сэма, а вокруг воздух был наполнен демоническим дымом.

Гроза до сих пор не началась, и холоднее не становилось даже на севере. Но поздно вечером, когда они собрались в порту, Сэм посмотрел на горизонт, и ему почудилось, что он увидел проглядывающее голубое небо. Воздух, кажется, был почти приятно свеж. Рядом с ними стояла маленькая группа туристов, которые любовались подъемным мостом и фотографировались.

\- Эй, Руби! А ты уверена, что Мефистофель здесь? – спросил Сэм. Руби отодвинулась от Анны, и Сэм заметил обложку журнала, который они рассматривали, а Анна поспешила его спрятать. Сэм подумал, что у него было как минимум две потенциальные подружки невесты.

\- Это или он, - сказала она, - или кто-то такой же злобный. Так или иначе, ты не просто так здесь торчишь.

\- Есть хоть какие-то соображения, где конкретно они находятся?

Она терпеливо хлопнула его по плечу.  
\- Они сами нас найдут.

\- Зашибись, - пробормотал Дин себе под нос, отворачиваясь к океану. Сэм не мог не заметить, что на Дине его кольцо – немного бледнее и красивее, чем то, которое он обычно носил на правой руке. Он повернулся к группе туристов: - Эй, помочь?

Один из парней с «Полароидом» пытался сделать групповой снимок. Он в нерешительности посмотрел на Дина, на поппури из ангельских сосудов и демонских мясных костюмчиков. Но Дин улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы взять камеру, и парень сдался.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он и присоединился к остальным.

Туристы улыбнулись в камеру, радостные и счастливые, и Дин сделал снимок, потом взмахнул фотографией, когда та вылезла из фотоаппарата, и отдал камеру парню.

\- Хочешь, сфотографирую тебя с друзьями? – предложил парень, уже не так настороженно глядя на Сэма и остальных.

Вот так в истории появилась фотография Антихриста, его Возлюбленного Супруга и небольшой армии ангелов и демонов на фоне Дулутского Порта в последние дни перед Апокалипсисом. Сэм смотрел через плечо Дина на снимок, и тот поднял на него глаза, легко улыбнувшись. Он аккуратно убрал снимок во внутренний карман куртки.

А потом Сэм попросил туристов уйти, и тон его голоса не оставил у них даже мысли спорить, или сказать ему, что он грубо себя ведет, или что он очень странный молодой человек, и что они еще не закончили осмотр достопримечательностей. Они делали так, как он им велел, и Сэм смотрел им вслед, пока те между собой обсуждали, не пойти ли им попробовать еду в том китайском ресторанчике, мимо которого они проходили ранее, или не рисковать и пойти пообедать в «Олайв Гарден», где они питались последние четыре дня. 

\- Готов поспорить, они пойдут в «Олайв Гарден», - произнёс Мефистофель. – А ты как думаешь?

Мефистофель вселился в какого-то бродягу, худого, грязного и больного на вид. Все его последователи выбрали огромных рабочих дока, и все больше их начало появляться вокруг Сэма и его значительно меньшей армии, состоявшей из значительно меньших по размеру сосудов. Недружелюбные выражения лиц рабочих дока, наверное, напугали бы туристический офис города Дулут, для которого этот порт – одна из главных достопримечательностей.

\- Сэм, ты отправил моего бегемота обратно в Ад, - сказал Мефистофель.

\- А ты уверен, что это был бегемот? – спросил Сэм. – Он был не очень убедителен. Нам показалось, он был маловат для бегемота.

Мефистофель подошел ближе, так близко, что Сэм почувствовал запах изо рта, такой мерзкий от голода. Он чувствовал, как Дин рядом дернулся, инстинктивно загораживая его.

Над океаном ветер набирал скорость, гул медленно нарастал и потом неожиданно исчезал в пустоте.

\- Я уже давно хотел с тобой встретиться, - признался Мефистофель.

Сэм пожал плечами: 

\- До прошлой недели я думал, что ты вымышленный персонаж.

Мефистофель улыбнулся, натягивая губы на зубах.  
\- О, ты пожалеешь о том, что я совсем не вымышленный.

У него закатились глаза, оставляя только белки. Он смотрел на Сэма таким взглядом: чистое зло заключенное в трупе бродяги. Сжав зубы, он медленно втягивал воздух, производя долгий свистящий нечеловеческий вдох.

Вдруг кто-то шлепнул Сэма по заднице. Сэм посмотрел через плечо, не желая надолго отрывать взгляд от Мефистофеля, и увидел только Раума и Кутиэля. Хоть Сэм и знал, что никогда не поймет мыслительный процесс своих ангелов и демонов, он все-таки не мог представить, чтобы они решили, будто щипать его за задницу, когда он пытался убить супердемона – хорошая идея.

Мефистофель зашипел, делая еще один вдох. И кто-то опять шлепнул Сэма по заднице.

\- Чувак! Ты что, фантомно бьешь меня по заднице? – спросил Сэм. – Завязывай!

Краснея, Мефистофель бросил уничижительный белоглазый взгляд на своих последователей.  
– Конечно же, я не бью тебя по заднице!

\- Думаю, что могу почувствовать, когда кто-то бьет меня по заднице! – не унимался Сэм.

\- Это не я! – настаивал Мефистофель. Потом, опустив голос, он произнёс: - Если бы не отвлекался, то понял бы, что я вообще-то пытаюсь вскрыть твою ножевую рану на спине.

\- Попробуй повыше, - посоветовал Сэм.

\- Она где-то вот здесь, - пытаясь помочь, сказал Дин и поднёс руку на уровне Сэмова позвоночника.

Мефистофель посмотрел и кивнул. Снова зашипел. Сэм только вздохнул, закинув голову к небу.  
– Все еще моя задница.

\- Господи, - разозлился Мефистофель. – Я сейчас багроветь начну. Обычно у меня нормально получается.

Он опять зашипел.

Сэм схватился за свой зад.  
\- Чувак, да ну хватит уже! У меня жопа будет фиолетовая, пока ты попадешь, куда хочешь!

Мефистофель опять зашипел, и Сэм решил, что ему тоже пора вздохнуть.

Мясной костюмчик Мефистофеля упал замертво на землю. Сэм провел взглядом по его последователям, и они попадали один за другим. Наконец, Сэм поднял глаза на горизонт; его люди стояли позади, а Дин, напрягшись, рядом с ним.

\- Что ты сделал? – прошептал Дин.

\- "И имя Мальчику-Королю – Легион", - пересказал Сэм слова из «Путей Темного Мессии» так, словно они были написаны на небе. – "Он вберет их в себя, и внутри они переродятся как его собственные, или будут они уничтожены".

Потом Сэм сказал, обращаясь к загнанной в себя массе демонов:  
\- Те, кто готовы перейти на мою сторону, могут вселиться в кого-нибудь, только что умершего или умирающего, или того, кто заслуживает, чтобы в него вселился демон. Остальные же… - он выжег злость из тех, кто не желал служить ему, утопил их в собственной крови и потом развел под ними костер. После он выдохнул пепел через рот. Он заметил, что Дин смотрит на него, и застенчиво стряхнул несколько пылинок с губ.

Они поглядели друг на друга.

\- Сэм, я думаю, ты не Харви Дент, - выдал Дин после долгой паузы. – Я думаю, ты Доктор Манхэттен. А я тогда Лори. – Он довольно кивнул самому себе. – Лори. Чувак, я бы на такое клюнул.

Сэм был уверен, что Дин пытался донести до него очень важную мысль хоть и в завуалированном стиле Винчестеров. 

\- Это типа серьезный разговор с аналогией на комиксы? – спросил он.

\- Вообще-то, - вмешался Кастиэль, - исходя из сложности сюжета и сущности тем, «Хранители» заслуживают термина «графическая новела», а не «комиксы».

\- Ой, я тебя умоляю, - сказала Анна. – Алан Мур - всего лишь агрессивный параноик и женоненавистник, который думает, что неоправданная жестокость с акцентом на псевдо-философские диалоги, насилие, отсутствие реалистичности и антиутопию могут сойти за очень сложный и интересный сюжет.

\- Я думаю, тебе надо рассматривать «Хранителей» в культурном контексте, - сказал Кастиэль.

Сэм закатил глаза. Остатки надежды на то, что он вытянет из Дина прямой ответ, испарились. У Дина было время, чтобы подготовиться.

\- Если я Доктор Манхэттен, кто тогда будет Озимандиасом? – спросил он. - Потому что мне кажется, надо пойти и надрать ему задницу, пока он не обрушил на нас кальмара-мутанта.

Дин пожал плечами, возвращаясь туда, где он припарковал "Импалу". 

– Как насчет Захарии? Он достаточно самонадеян, весь за великое добро и все такое.

\- А что насчет Ночной Совы? 

Кто-то с крыльями, подумал Сэм, хмуро глядя на Кастиэля: тот все еще спорил с Анной на предмет того, являются ли «Хранители» современной классикой или просто переоцененным бульварным чтивом.

\- Нам не надо набирать всех персонажей из комикса, - сказал Дин.

\- Я хочу быть Роршахом, - выдали практически все демоны в унисон. 

\- Долбаные фанаты Роршаха, - прорычал Дин. – Он - эмо-социопат, у которого проблемы с матерью и который не соблюдает правила личной гигиены.

\- Кстати говоря, это только мне кажется, - начал Гавиэль, подходя сзади, - или все думают, что Комедиант был похож на Джона Винчестера? – Сэм и Дин одновременно повернулись к нему, бросая хмурый взгляд, Гавиэль покраснел. – Видимо, только мне.

На обратном пути в мотель «Утренняя звезда» Сэм позволил «Импале» обогнать его и остановился на обочине. Он снял шлем и достал мобильник.

Опираясь на мотоцикл, который припарковал около поля с высокой травой, он стоял под темно-синим небом и ждал, пока пройдет соединение.

\- Сэм, - поприветствовал его Бобби. – Давно от тебя ни слуху, ни духу, парень.

\- Прости. Слушай, Бобби, в последний раз, когда мы разговаривали, ты сказал, чтобы я не делал глупостей или чего сумасшедшего. Только вот я сделал… И то, и другое.

\- Это ты сейчас про Антихриста или про свадьбу с братом? – поинтересовался Бобби, когда Сэм мог только замереть, открыв рот: - Да ладно, ты же знаешь, как охотники любят поговорить. Плюс, Дин не молчит. Я разговаривал с ним на днях, он мне все рассказал.

\- Обещаю, я не перейду на темную сторону и не прикончу все живое.

\- Ну, если ты нарушишь обещание, я все равно ничего не смогу сделать, - сказал Бобби.

\- И ты не… ты нормально относишься к тому, что мы с Дином… ну… что мы с Дином?

\- Ну, я не в восторге, конечно, но мне кажется, твой брат уже в том возрасте, когда надо задуматься о семье. Я никогда не думал, что пока ты на первом месте в списке его приоритетов, было бы честно ему заводить семью. По-моему, вот так все как раз сходится, – выдохнул Бобби, а потом добавил: - Может, тебе Дин не нужен настолько, насколько ты нужен ему, но мне кажется, что ты его хочешь больше, чем он нужен тебе. У вас парни все будет нормально.

Сэм нахмурился, перекладывая телефон к другому уху.  
\- Значит, у тебя, правда, нет никаких проблем со мной и Дином?

Какое-то время Бобби молчал.  
\- Я стараюсь об этом не думать. А теперь… Ты звонишь, чтобы мне потом кошмары снились, или ты хотел спросить что-то конкретное?

\- Я… э-э-э… - Сэм залился румянцем, хоть Бобби и не видел его, и положил ладонь на шею. – Я надеялся, ты будешь свидетелем на свадьбе. Я не… Мне больше некого попросить. Ну, я тебя прошу не только поэтому…

\- Сынок, - начал Бобби, - приятно, что ты подумал обо мне, но боюсь, я не могу.

У Сэма внутри все похолодело.  
\- Потому что нам с Дином надо будет заняться сексом на алтаре, да? Ну, я понимаю…

\- Еще раз скажешь это вслух, и я вешаю трубку. Я не могу быть твоим свидетелем, Сэм, потому Дин уже попросил меня выдать его. Я не могу быть свидетелем обоим, а Дин попросил первым.

\- А, - произнёс Сэм улыбаясь. – Ладно.

\- Прости, Сэм.

\- Нет, серьезно, все в порядке, - похоже, Сэм просто не мог перестать улыбаться от одной только мысли о том, что старший охотник будет выдавать его брата на свадьбе. – Спасибо, Бобби.

Отключив телефон, он какое-то время стоял, опершись на мотоцикл, и думал. На самом деле, это неправда, что ему некого было попросить быть свидетелем. В конце концов, задача свидетеля заключалась в том, чтобы поиздеваться над женихом на свадебной вечеринке – Сэм даже думать не хотел о мальчишнике – и чтобы говорить непристойные речи о том, как жених плохо себя вел, и чтобы приударить за всеми симпатичными членами вечеринки. У Сэма был кое-кто на примете, кто с уверенностью мог все это сделать. Он вдруг почувствовал себя дико хорошо, и только это могло объяснить его внезапный приступ безумия.

\- Эй! – крикнул он. – Руби! Поди сюда, хочу кое-что спросить!

***

_Выкройка для шитья «Баттерик – 4998» - это прекрасная роба с длинными рукавами и с застежкой спереди, возможно наличие капюшона по выбору. Идеально смотрится в белом цвете и подходит девственницам, которых скоро принесут в жертву, или же попробуйте черный вариант – как раз для ритуальных магических обрядов!_

_Материалы, из которых возможно изготовление, включают в себя шелк, хлопок и полиэстер. Время изготовления: два с лишним часа. Подходит начинающим._

\- О, здорово, что ты выбрал с застежкой спереди, - сказала Ламия, заглядывая Рауму через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, как тот вырезает детали. Для демона, вселившегося в серийного насильника, Раум довольно-таки неплохо умел шить робы. - С застежкой сзади они слишком похожи на одежду хирурга.

\- Особенно, если из белой ткани, - согласился Раум. – Плюс, Сэму так будет легче снять ее, когда он посадит Дина на алтарь, чтобы растлить его плоть.

Раздался гулкий грохот, когда Дин уронил дробовик, который он только что чистил. Он взглянул то на Сэма, то на демонов. 

\- Это для меня? – спросил он. Сэм смотрел на его рот, на то, как мягкие губы округлились в удивлении, и вспомнил, что так до сих пор и не поцеловал Дина. – Что, мне все-таки достанется белое платье?

\- Это роба, а не платье, - терпеливо поправил его Раум. – А белое оно потому, что надо обозначить твое положение невесты Антихриста, чистой невинности, пока Сэм не признает тебя своим, совокупившись с тобой на алтаре Люцифера. Представь, что это твоя первая брачная ночь.

\- Ага, - сказал Дин, медленно кивая. – Представлю. Вот прямо сейчас пойду представлять в другую комнату, где вас нет.

По пути он умудрился стукнуться плечом о дверной косяк и даже не заметить этого.

Стоило двери закрыться, Сэм зарычал на Раума:  
\- Посмотри, что ты наделал! Он же сказал, что не хочет быть в белом!

\- Но он обязан быть в белом! Церемония…

\- Да в жопу церемонию! – выругался Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. Раум и Ламия в испуге отступили. – Он не хочет быть в белом! И если ему приспичит, чтобы мантия была нежно-голубого цвета с гребаными блестками, именно такую ты ему и сделаешь!

Сэм вылетел за Дином, а Раум и Ламия по-прежнему сидели, забившись в угол комнаты. В номере Винчестеров одежда была раскидана по полу, образуя дорожку к ванной, но Сэм не слышал звука воды. Он осторожно постучал в дверь.

\- Эй, все нормально, тебе необязательно быть в белом, если не хочешь. Я сказал им, что ты можешь хоть в голубом быть, с блестками, если захочется, – он слабо засмеялся. – Но ты ведь не наденешь голубое, а, Дин? Дин?

В ответ ему была только тишина, он слегка приоткрыл дверь. Дин сидел на треснувшей крышке унитаза, вокруг талии было обернуто старое мотельное полотенце, кожа на его руках покрылась мурашками.

\- Дин? – спросил Сэм, заходя в комнату. – Что случилось?

Дин поднял на него пустой взгляд. Он долго смотрел на Сэма, будто не осознавая, что тот тоже смотрел на него.

\- Знаешь, я помню, через пару месяцев после отъезда из Лоуренса, когда мы взяли и уехали, все бросив, ты начал плакать и просто не мог остановиться. Отца с ума сводил. Ты замокал только тогда, когда я давал тебе пососать мой палец. Работало, как по волшебству.

Он посмотрел на свой мизинец, и Сэм надеялся, что Дин понимал: он уже вырос из этого возраста, больше такой трюк не сработает, и что вообще-то это не Сэм не перестает ныть в последнее время.

Наконец, Дин поднял на Сэма глаза.  
\- Я так не могу. Ты мой младший брат. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня возбуждал, я не хочу думать, какой ты сексуальный, когда кричишь на демонов. Я не хочу чувствовать все это, Сэм.

Сползя по стене, Сэм сел на холодный кафельный пол.  
\- Знаю, - произнёс он. – Это тяжело и странно, но это же мы. Ты нужен мне…

Дин покачал головой, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях. Изгиб спины такой изящный, бледная кожа блестела в солнечном свете, пробивающемся из заляпанного окошка. 

\- Тебе нужен тот, кем я был раньше. Не стоило нам даже начинать, Сэм, – плечи Дина были напряжены. – Господи, Сэм, я просыпаюсь со стояком, просто думая о том, как ты меня трахаешь. И это даже притом, что у нас хреново получилось заняться сексом первые два раза.

\- В следующий раз будет лучше, - в отчаянии пообещал Сэм.

\- Не хочу я, чтобы было лучше! Хочу, чтобы я снова думал, что сама идея того, как ты меня трахаешь, просто отвратительна, а не самая сексуальная вещь, которую я только могу представить!

Сэм моргнул.  
\- Самая сексуальная? – тихо переспросил он.

Дин сдавленно хмыкнул, встал и вышел из ванны. Сэм сидел там еще какое-то время, пораженный таким откровением, и только потом встал и вышел за братом. Дин натягивал джинсы, и Сэм уже даже подзабыл, что хотел сказать, потому что очевидно, динова голая спина превращалась в его фетиш, да и его шея, и тазовые косточки, да и вообще все его тело.

\- Дин, ты не понимаешь… 

_«Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Я хочу вдавить тебя в матрац, хочу заставить тебя думать, что тебя вот-вот разорвет каждый раз, когда я буду к тебе прикасаться, и хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я хочу тебя больше, чем просто нуждаюсь в тебе»,_ \- но этих слов он так и не произнёс, потому что смотрел на парня, которого ему очень хотелось бы втрахать в матрац, но этот парень - еще и его старший брат, который в детстве зажимал его голову подмышкой и тер костяшками пальцев по макушке до тех пор, пока он не соглашался сделать свою часть уборки. 

Дин смотрел на него, с надеждой ожидая, что Сэм что-нибудь скажет.

\- Я… - Сэм облизнул губы, попробовал начать еще раз. – Я тебя люблю.

\- Он любит нас! – возликовало Братство Стыренных Глаз. – Да здравствует Повелитель Ада!

\- Мы тоже тебя любим! – восторженно закричала Крис.

Сэм стоял посередине священного круга, голый, в окружении своих ликующих последователей. Из горла его вырвался тихий стон.

Дин не отвечал на звонки. Сэм думал, что тот, скорее всего, просто не слышал, закрывшись в душе и рыдая. Если бы Дин мог засунуть «Импалу» в душ, он бы, наверное, оттуда вообще никогда не вышел. Сэм проигнорировал последователя, который принес ему кофе, халат и шлепанцы – не потому, что Сэм грубый, а потому что его насильно оторвали от Дина прямо посередине очень важного разговора, и от этого ему хотелось уничтожить половину всего восточного побережья. Вместо этого он позвонил Руби.

\- Где ты? – спросила она.

\- В Нэшвилле, - ответил Сэм. – Где Дин?

\- Уже еду, - сказала она, отключаясь.

\- Да пошло оно все, - произнёс в пустоту Сэм, несмотря на небольшой выброс радости у культа, потому что к ним обратился сам Господин Смерти. Он выпил кофе, набросил халат, надел тапки и вышел из церкви. В таком виде будет сложнее угнать машину, потому что когда парень в банном халате и тапках появляется в городе, люди обращают на него больше внимания, поэтому Сэм без зазрения совести приватизировал одну из машин своих последователей.

\- Если бы ты попросил, они, скорее всего, купили бы тебе новую, - произнесла Руби у него за спиной. – Просто они так сильно любят облизывать твою задницу. – Она окинула его взглядом с ног до головы. – Классный халат.

\- Где Дин?

Она откинула темные волосы, сделала шаг вперед, протягивая руку. На ладони блестело платиновое кольцо, которое он дал Дину.

\- Он извиняется, но просит, чтобы ты нашел кого-нибудь другого.

\- Где он? – не унимался Сэм.

\- Уехал.

Сэм снова продолжил вскрывать машину.

\- Я должен его найти.

\- Сэм, - начала Руби. – Он не хочет…

\- Да мне плевать! Мне все равно, чего он хочет. Он не может и дальше так бегать. Я найду его и говорю с ним, и…

\- Вам нужны ключи, мой Господин? – спросил человек в черной робе, радостно тряся связкой ключей перед Сэмом. – Позвольте, я открою вам. Вам, должно быть, надо будет отодвинуть сидение немного назад. Передачи немного заедают, но все будет в порядке, просто не забывайте.

Он попытался открыть Сэму дверь машины, которую тот хотел угнать, и в этот момент через дорогу кто-то закричал:  
\- Возьмите мою машину, Господин! Она совсем новая, купил шесть недель назад! Посмотрите, на заднем сидении до сих чехлы надеты!

\- Э, нет, спасибо, - ответил Сэм. – Эта сойдет, - он криво улыбнулся первому парню и сказал: - Спасибо. Э-э-э… я ее верну. Когда-нибудь. Потом.

\- Не надо, - отмахнулся парень. – Она ваша.

Он с гордостью махал рукой, пока Сэм заводил двигатель, ждал, когда Руби залезет в машину, и выезжал с парковки. Парень еще долго отражался в окне заднего вида, и Сэм попытался унять чувство вины. Ему нужно вернуть Возлюбленного Супруга, у него нет времени на чувство вины.

\- Зачем ты едешь за ним? – спросила Руби. Она видела, что полы халата съехали с колен уже в шестнадцатый раз с тех пор, как Сэм сел в машину.

\- Он просто запутался, - ответил Сэм.

Она покачала головой.  
\- Он казался уверенным, когда говорил, что не хочет того, что ты ему предлагал, Сэм.

Он запахнул халат, потому что когда тебе поддувает в определенных местах, очень сложно сконцентрироваться на дороге, а Руби, достав кольцо Дина, крутила его в руке.

\- Нет, - сказал Сэм. – Просто в этом весь он. Стоит ему испугаться, как он сразу дает деру, всего-то нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь его вернул, заставил почувствовать себя лучше.

\- И когда ему можно будет сказать «с меня хватит»?

Сэм посмотрел на нее не понимая, и взгляд автоматически опустился на кольцо Дина.

\- Это еще что значит?

Она не глядела на него, когда отвечала, она разговаривала с темной дороги впереди:  
\- Сам подумай, несколько месяцев назад он чуть не сломался подо всем давлением, которое на него оказывали ангелы. А до этого был Ад. Он охотился с тех пор, как был еще ребенком. Что если с него действительно хватит? У него разве нет права на это решение? Может, тебе пора его отпустить.

Сэм молчал. Он притворялся, что думал только о сцеплении машины – парень ведь не шутил, когда говорил, что заедает. Он уже жалел, что не взял другую машину, или хотя бы не подождал, пока получше предложат.

Халат опять раскрылся.

Очевидно, к возвращению Сэма готовились: в номере мотеля его ждали четыре бочонка мороженого, коробка салфеток и стопка порнофильмов. Сэм был тронут таким вниманием со стороны его армии, даже несмотря на то, что мороженое уже растаяло. Ангелы и демоны повысовывались из дверей номеров, наблюдая за ним в сочувствующей тишине. 

\- Все нормально, - сказал Сэм, когда понял, что они вот так и собирались стоять всю ночь, пока он не убедил бы их, что не собирался кончать жизнь самоубийством потому, что ему разбили сердце. – Дину всего лишь нужно немного побыть одному. Я просто оставлю его ненадолго. Но думаю, что, по крайней мере, пока надо немного притормозить со всем планом.

\- Если бы мы знали, что он собирается уехать, мы бы никогда не позволили ему это сделать, - сказала Ламия. – А так он ускользнул.

\- Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? – поинтересовалась Анна. – Хочешь, я тебе педикюр сделаю? Или мы можем провести вечер за обсуждением того, какие мужики бесчувственные идиоты?

\- Нет, - отказался Сэм. – Я в порядке, спасибо. Думаю, просто пойду спать.

Не говоря ни слова, Уриэль подошел к Сэму и обнял его. Сэм не чувствовал опасности, но он не был до конца уверен, что понимал, что вообще происходило. Он просто стоял, не сопротивляясь, пока объятия не начали затягиваться.

\- Э-э-э… - начал он. – Мы обнимаемся?

\- Молча, - сказал Уриэль.

Поэтому Сэм просто замолчал.

Когда его, наконец, выпустили из объятий, он посмотрел на остальных собравшихся и произнес:  
\- Правда, народ, я в порядке. Идите, утром первым делом встретимся, чтобы обдумать новый план. С Апокалипсисом все в силе! Радуемся!

Они уже развернулись, когда Абаддон сказал:  
\- Знаешь, нигде не говорится, что Возлюбленный Супруг должен по своей воле лечь на алтарь. Мы можем вернуть его, Сэм, любой из нас сможет удержать его. Я видел, как ты смотришь на него, ты хочешь его выебать. Если хочешь, мы можем его вернуть.

Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, думая о радуге, щенках и блестках и стараясь сдержаться. Он убеждал себя, что Абаддон так говорил просто потому, что думал, что это вещи такие же обыденные, как если бы он предлагал Сэму перенести мебель при переезде. Он напомнил себе, что Абаддон просто не мог не быть таким аморальным садистом. Он не виноват.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай ничего такого, - попросил Сэм. – Никогда.

Когда все разошлись, Сэм стоял возле окна, глядя на то место на парковке, где раньше стояла «Импала». И даже отойдя от окна и улегшись в кровать, он все равно не мог не перестать думать о том, какую давящую пустоту оставил после себя Дин.

Пока остальные были заняты разбором Путей, которые ему все еще надо было пройти, чтобы открыть врата Ада, Сэм позвал Кастиэля.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, где он, да? – спросил он. – Ну, то есть ты ведь можешь его найти.

Ангел смотрел прямо перед собой, и Сэм не совсем понимал, обычный ли это абстрактный взгляд Кастиэля в никуда, или же тот действительно уходил от ответа. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не щелкнуть пальцами у того перед носом.

\- Я не буду просить тебя привести его обратно, - раздраженно сказал Сэм, когда Кастиэль, наконец, среагировав, поднял на него глаза. – Но ты ведь можешь его найти?

\- Да, - ответил Кастиэль.

Сэм кивнул.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты за ним проследил. Просто… присмотри за ним. Только не наблюдай за ним, пока он спит, это жутко. И не залезай к нему в сны. И не заставляй его плакать.

Кастиэль наклонил голову.  
\- Я должен постоянно присматривать за ним.

\- Но только не когда он в душе, - добавил Сэм. – В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты за ним следил, но уважая его личное пространство, - он раздраженно нахмурился. – Мне стоит послать кого-то другого?

\- Я в курсе того, что Дин эмоционально неустойчив, я не стану пользоваться этим, - сказал Кастиэль.

Сэм вытаращился на него.  
\- Надо послать кого-то другого, да?

Но Кастиэль уже исчез.

Сэм все еще смотрел туда, где секунду назад был Кастиэль, когда Асмодеус оторвался от обсуждения с ангелами и демонами и поинтересовался:  
\- Чисто гипотетически, босс, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отрастить плотоядные восемнадцатифутовые тентакли?

Сэм все также тупо таращился на пустое место.  
\- Не особенно радостно смотрю, - он вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу. – Я в душ, парни. Пожалуйста, не сделайте мне тентаклей, пока меня нет.

Сэм знал, почему решил спрятаться в душе. Душ – это территория Дина. Сэм стоял под струей воды, смотрел на бледно-желтую плитку, думал о том, сколько раз вот так стоял Дин. 

Капли били не так сильно, как хотелось бы, но, по крайней мере, вода достаточно теплая. Сэм провел пальцами по мокрым волосам, убирая воду с лица, и та стекала вниз по шее, плечам, спине. Он закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо воде, которая, падая на нос и губы, словно ласкала. Под горячими ударами капель казалось, что кожа дрожала.

Рука опустилась по животу вниз, к члену.

Он не знал, где Дин был сейчас – уже прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как он уехал, и от него не было совсем никаких известей – но вполне вероятно он точно также стоял сейчас в душе, где-нибудь в дерьмовом мотеле. Он, наверное, стоял под струей воды, он ниже и меньше Сэма, стройнее и не такой накачанный, как Сэм. И весь мокрый. Блестящий.

Сэм дрочил себе, двигая запястье, и движение руки доводило его до желанного удовольствия. Все еще не открывая глаз, он подставил рот под струю и глотал воду.

Он уже почти мог представить Дина рядом с ним в душе, такого горячего и голого, и мокрого, кожу, трущуюся о кожу. Он застонал, резко дернул рукой, когда до него окончательно дошла эта мысль.

Дин такой скользкий, развратный, Сэм бы прижал его к стене, вдалбливаясь членом в его маленькую дырку, его брат бы стонал и матерился, когда он достал бы до заветного места глубоко внутри. Сэмова сперма, такая густая и мокрая стекала бы по диновым бедрам, исчезая в потоке воды, в водосток, и Сэм мог бы трахать его опять, снова и снова. Сэм бы положил руки Дину на бедра, обладая им, заставляя его насадиться глубже. Когда Сэм лизнул бы Дину шею, он бы почувствовал свой запах на его коже, оставшийся, даже несмотря на падающую на обоих воду.

Дин бы расставил ноги еще шире, он бы умолял Сэма сделать это, а после они бы завернулись в полотенца и улеглись бы на кровать, спорили бы, что посмотреть по телевизору, чья очередь заказывать еду, Дин бы попробовал уломать Сэма за минет, но тот бы не согласился.

Сэм положил ладонь на стену, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Когда он кончил, и сперма забрызгала кафель, Сэм простонал диново имя. В животе порхали бабочки, а сердце заходилось в груди. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что падающие на чувствительную кожу капли - слишком много для него, но вскоре это чувство превратилось в приятную усталость после оргазма.

\- Я немного разочарован, Сэмюель.

Сэм дернулся, едва не разбив голову о кафель и коленом больно ударяясь о стену. Захария стоял прямо за дверцей душевой кабины, наблюдая за ним. 

\- Господи, Боже мой! Ты, бля, чуть меня до инфаркта не довел! – закричал Сэм.

И в этот момент до него дошел тот факт, что перед ним стоял ангел в сосуде мужика средних лет, который наблюдал, как он мастурбировал в душе, и Сэм понял, что ему очень срочно нужно полотенце. Чтобы достать это полотенце, ему надо было вылезти из душа и пройти мимо Захарии. Голышом. Как-то очень все это неудобно.

\- Отвернись, пожалуйста? – попросил Сэм. – Что вообще ты забыл в моей ванной?

\- Я надеялся, мы сможем поговорить, - ответил Захария.

Он отвернулся, пока Сэм, выбежав из душевой кабины, заворачивался в полотенце. Теперь ему стало относительно легче, но его не опавший член все еще был виден через полотенце, и ему все еще не доставлял радости тот факт, что рядом стоял ангел, причем не его ангел, причем в его ванной.

\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

Захария грустно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я надеялся, тот факт, что брат уехал от тебя, вдолбит в твою голову, что ты что-то делаешь неправильно, - он посмотрел на душевую кабину, качая головой. – Видимо, зря я надеялся.

Он вышел обратно в спальню, кивая Сэму следовать за ним, и тот побрел следом, но на разумном расстоянии.

\- Ты знал, Сэм, что заставил Дина плакать? Своего собственного брата, потому что ты пытался принудить его.

\- Доставщик пиццы заставил Дина плакать, положив в пиццу анчоусы, - огрызнулся Сэм. – В чем суть?

\- Я понимаю, мы не всегда сходились во взглядах, - сказал Захария, - и ты думаешь, будто я старый толстый пердун, но мне кажется, ты должен спросить себя, правда ли ты хочешь делать то, что делаешь, или ты просто хочешь держать все под контролем? Посмотри, что ты уже натворил.

Захария вздохнул, расправляя покрывало на кровати, которая раньше принадлежала Дину.  
\- У Дина и так проблем хватает, не так ли? Между вами в последнее время все было так плохо, я подумал, ты будешь лучше о нем заботиться. Как он заботился о тебе, когда ты был ребенком. Знаешь, Сэм, когда он и сам был еще ребенком, он думал о себе, как о твоей маме. Ты знал?

Было заметно, что ангел не подходил к Сэму. Он придерживался половины Дина: сидел на его кровати, рядом с его тумбочкой. Сэм подозревал, что Захарии хотелось, чтобы он думал, будто это вышло бессознательно, просто совпадение.

\- Он был тебе большим родителем, чем Джон когда-либо был или чем Мэри могла бы быть. Он был твоим другом, когда у тебя просто не хватало времени завести собственных в школе из-за частых переездов. Он залатывал твои раны, доставал тебе еду, убивал за тебя. Он отправился за тебя в Ад, – Захария отделил последнее предложение, выразительно посмотрев на Сэма. – Он в своей собственной жизни всегда ставил себя на второе место. А ты так запутался в себе, что попросил его о такой вещи. Ты разве не видишь, Сэм? Если даже Дин не может пойти на такое, значит, что ты зашел слишком далеко.

Сэм слушал Захарию, правда, слушал. Но еще он пытался понять, что за музыка играла фоном к его словам. Такая тихая, едва слышная музыка, Сэм бы почти поверил, что ее там и нет вовсе, что это все у него в голове. Но вот когда он узнал, что это за песня, до него дошло.

Это группа «Hollies», их песня «He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother».

\- Чувак! – воскликнул он. – Ты что, реально сделал саундтрек к своей нотации? Это… просто вау.

Захария отбросил волнение, и музыка сразу затихла.

\- Я пытался достучаться до тебя, Сэм. Мы не позволим тебе зайти еще дальше…

\- Да ну? – удивился Сэм. – И что ты сделаешь? Атакуешь меня музыкой Бритни? Или может Пуссикэт Доллз? – он сделал шаг, вторгаясь в личное пространство Захарии. – Я зайду настолько далеко, насколько будет нужно, и ты не остановишь меня. Потому что ты не можешь. И только попробуй еще раз использовать Дина, чтобы вызвать у меня чувство вины. Я бы все отдал, чтобы он сейчас был здесь, – Сэм сердито смотрел, как Захария вскидывает бровь. – Вытащи голову из жопы, я не секс имел в виду. Но он принял решение и, знаешь, как в песне поется, если ты кого-то любишь, отпусти. А теперь вали к чертям отсюда, и держись подальше от моей гребаной ванной.

Сэм демонстративно сбросил полотенце на пол и подождал, пока Захария исчезнет.

Похоже, даже старшие ангелы не могли выстоять перед сэмовым членом.

Бар остался точно таким же, каким и был, когда он впервые пришел сюда с Руби, даже запах тот же, и песни в автомате те же, и стремный бармен, протирающий стаканы, тот же самый. 

\- Если ты вернулся, похоже, ты стопроцентный кандидат, - сказал бармен. – А где та милашка, которая была с тобой в прошлый раз?

\- Оставил ее позади, - ответил Сэм. Он смотрел немного в ужасе, как бармен вытер пот с нижней губы грязной тряпкой, и снова принялся чистить стакан. Он не сразу вспомнил, что хотел сказать. 

– Ничего, если я пойду и… поговорю с ним?

Бармен пожал плечами, кивая в сторону задней комнаты.  
\- Развлекайся, - потом добавил ему вслед: - Слушай, если она не твоя подружка, думаешь, она даст свой номерок?

\- Я спрошу, – с сомнением предложил Сэм.

Он и в этот раз не понимал, что шептали голоса ему в спину, но он уже не так волновался на этот счет. Если они захотят с ним поговорить, они сделают это на языке, который он знает. Он просто окунулся в их разговор, продолжая свой путь к задней комнате. Как и в прошлый раз, он сел на раскладушку и начал ждать.

И ждать. И ничего.

\- Эй? – позвал он. – Э-э-э… Люцифер? Ау? Это я, Сэм. Антихрист? Помнишь?

И все равно ничего.

\- Мне действительно нужно с тобой поговорить, - еще раз попытался Сэм. – Знаю, ты сказал, что мы увидимся в Аду, но, понимаешь, все идет как-то дерьмово, и я подумал, ну, знаешь, если я с тобой поговорю, то найду решение. – В ответ ему тишина. – Эй?

Он помнил, что в «Путях Темного Мессии» говорилось не подходить к окну и к зеркалу, это предупреждение хорошо отпечаталось в его сознании, но Сэм, блять, хренов Антихрист, и он был уверен, что ничего ему не будет, если он выглянет за окно или посмотрит в зеркало, или сделает и то, и другое. Так что он встал и постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу.

\- Эй, слышишь, ты тоже виноват. Ты ничего не объяснил, когда спросил про Возлюбленного Супруга, и ты знаешь это. Если бы объяснил все по-человечески, ничего бы этого не случилось, так что не вали все на меня, чувак.

Он и к окну подошел и сказал:  
\- Чувак, ну вылези уже, а?

Мгновенно стало темно.  
\- Наконец-то, - произнес Сэм.

\- Зачем ты меня потревожил, Сэм? – тон не особенно дружелюбный. – Думаешь, мне больше делать нечего, кроме как бежать к тебе по каждому зову, Сэм?

\- Мне кажется, тот факт, что ты и есть Ад, дает тебе кучу свободного времени, - сказал Сэм. – В смысле, ну, серьезно, что конкретно ты должен делать? Проверять, достаточно ли жарко? Или что условия совершенно не приспособлены к жизни? У тебя на это не очень много времени уйдет, а?

Тишина.

\- Нет, - ответил Люцифер. – Нет, немного, вообще-то, - еще пауза, потом: - Ладно. Думаю, у меня, правда, есть на тебя время, Сэм.

\- Классно, - обрадовался Сэм, поудобнее усаживаясь на раскладушке.

Три с половиной часа спустя Сэм закончил рассказывать Люциферу о грузовике расиста, и был уже на полпути к концу истории о том, как его похитила семья каннибалов.

\- И потом Дин умудрился продуть самой младшей из семьи Бендеров. И вот в том весь Дин, - пожаловался Сэм. Те пять бутылок, что принес им бармен, не особенно помогли ясности его мозгов. – Он весь такой мачо, и в тоже время такой хрупкий, как… как… как прям такой мачо-ромашка. Понимаешь?

\- Как цветок-хищник? Венерина мухоловка что ли? – подсказал Люцифер.

\- Да, типа того, только гораздо симпатичнее, – Сэм приложил запотевшую бутылку ко лбу. – Но, Руби права, если он хочет уйти, надо его отпустить. Он всегда был рядом, помогал, ну, кроме того раза, когда он запер меня в "комнате страха" у Бобби. Так что если ему не хочется проводить всю эту гейскую свадьбу с инцестуальным романом, мне не стоит заставлять его. Это ж так неправильно заставлять кого-то чувствовать что-то, что он не чувствует на самом деле, да?

Он попытался провести пальцами по волосам, но в итоге только сбил бутылку на раскладушки. Он виновато пощупал влажное покрывало, надеясь, что Люцифер в темноте не заметил.

\- Фигово просто все это, - сказал он. – Дин, он… он идеален для меня. И идеален на роль Возлюбленного Супруга. В смысле, он умный и преданный, он знает, как надо работать в комнате пыток, и он такой сексуальный и забавный, и… он меня не хочет. А я не знаю, как перестать хотеть его. Я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся.

Какое-то время в комнате тихо.

\- Тебя те деревенские долбоебы похитили до или после того, как ты, прикинувшись медвежьим доктором, проник в дом маленькой девочки?

Сэм нахмурился.  
\- Мне кажется, ты упускаешь самое главное. И это было до.

\- Смысл в том, - начал Люцифер; он казался таким же уверенным, как и Руби, и одновременно таким же спокойным, как Анна, - если Дин всегда был рядом, то уже неважно, будет ли он твоим Возлюбленным Супругом. Он вернется.

\- Думаешь? – спросил Сэм.

\- Знаю.

Его переполняла благодарность, а еще - алкоголь, и у Сэма задрожала нижняя губа, но он стойко сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать.

\- Он вернется, - повторил он себе в бутылку.

Ясное дело, Сэм рассказывал своей армии, что всю ночь провел, общаясь с Люцифером. Он не упомянул о том, что просто вырубился, в конец опьянев, и помнил, как Люцифер предупредил его, чтобы он перевернулся и не захлебнулся собственной блевотиной. И, ясное дело, о скупой мужской слезе он тоже не рассказывал.

Конечно, учитывая то, какие красные у него были глаза, и что от него несло пивом за три километра, ему и не нужно было об этом говорить.

\- Так, банда, - позвал он, заходя в номер мотеля, который они обозначили как главный офис. – Как у нас продвигается план по превращению меня в Короля Ада?

\- У нас для тебя еще два Пути, - ответила Руби.

\- Оба не предусматривают убийств и относительно безобидные по эпической шкале, - добавила Анна. Она с гордостью улыбнулась ему. – Мы можем поставить галочку напротив «Пути Неба в Огне», просто если ты пустишь небольшой метеоритный дождь, никакого ущерба и даже красиво!

Ангелы взорвались аплодисментами. Сэм кивнул, стараясь выглядеть таким же впечатленным.

\- Хорошая работа, народ. А что с другими Путями?

Ангелы замолкли. Сэм подумал, что этот, видимо, не такой эстетически притягательный.

\- Ты когда-нибудь замечал, - начал Раум, - что некоторые города, особенно на Среднем Западе, можно улучшить, ну, я не знаю, лишь полностью их уничтожив? – Он положил открытую книгу «Пути Темного Мессии» на стол перед Сэмом. Бедную книгу так затаскали, что переплет уже расклеивался и страницы начинали выпадать. – «Путь Города Праха». В тексте указан точный город, - сказал Раум, - но не сказано, что он должен быть обитаем.

\- Так что выбери город, который тебе не особенно нравится, - сказала Руби, - мы эвакуируем людей, и ты сможешь стереть его с лица земли.

Сэм почесал затылок. Он заметил, что они уже разложили карту Штатов с несколькими пометками. Кто-то обвел Лоуренс и потом попытался стереть. Он еще раз кивнул, на этот раз еще медленнее.

\- Ладно. Ну все равно лучше, чем голодные тентакли и массовое изнасилование, наверно, - в итоге ему удалось улыбнуться, чтобы показать, как он им всем благодарен. – Спасибо, народ. Правда. Отличная работа. Мы почти уже все сделали. – Он посмотрел на карту, надеясь увидеть какой-нибудь город, который он когда-либо проезжал, думая, какая это дыра. – Я пойду переоденусь, - сказал он, показывая на свой байкерский костюм. – А потом я подумаю, что можно снести с лица земли, ладно? Остаток дня отдыхайте. Вы заслужили. 

Он побрел обратно в свой номер, не отрывая глаз от карты и едва ли замечая демонов за спиной – те были взволнованы, словно дети, которых пораньше отпустили со школы.

В коже было очень жарко при такой ненормальной погоде, солнце жарило, выглядывая из-за каждого мельчайшего облачка. В воздухе витала атмосфера Скорого Апокалипсиса, но в тоже время от этого становилось спокойнее.

Он уступил дорогу менеджеру – тот опять подметал дорожку – и они друг другу вежливо улыбнулись. Потом на автомате Сэм повернулся к нему и спросил:  
\- Какое, по-вашему, место стоило бы стереть с лица карты Штатов?

Менеджер замер, опираясь о метлу, и серьезно задумался. Наконец, ответил: 

\- Как-то раз в Вилмингтоне съел я хотдог, так меня потом пиздец, как пучило. 

Сэм кивнул, мысленно отмечая город. Без Дина было не так весело выбирать город, который надо уничтожить, тот бы предложил что-нибудь совершенно неуместное.

Сэм зашел в номер, закрывая за собой дверь, и поднял глаза на Кастиэля.

\- И как он?

\- Он… - Кастиэль слабо нахмурился. – Он в печали, но в порядке. 

Сэм почувствовал себя практически также, поэтому он не удивился.  
\- Чем он занимался?

\- На прошлой неделе он влез в драку с парой охотников, которые хотели тебя убить. Он бил их до тех пор, пока они не согласились служить тебе. А потом он вернулся в номер мотеля и немного поплакал.

Сэм сел на край кровати, чувствуя внезапную усталость. Он попытался распрямить карту на коленках. У Дина была бы идея, от какого города нет толка в его нынешнем воплощении, поэтому хорошо бы его снести.

Сэм вздохнул и посмотрел на Кастиэля. Тот все еще ждал.  
\- Думаешь, он вернулся бы, если бы знал, что может помочь мне выбрать город, который надо расхерячить?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Кастиэль.

\- Дину бы это понравилось, - хмуро сказал Сэм. – Ему вообще-то многие города не нравятся, знаешь. Ему больше по душе дороги.

\- Мне стоит вернуться к Дину? – спросил Кастиэль.

\- Мне кажется, ему понравилось в Сан Диего. Мы были там пару раз по работе. Кажется, оба раза это были неупокоенные души. Кажется, Дину понравилось. Ага, – Сэм выбросил Сан Диего из нескончаемого списка городов, о которых стоило подумать. – Ну, всегда есть Тампа, там была эта официантка с ужасной сыпью, но, не знаю, можно ли мне уничтожить целый город только из-за одной маленькой неудавшейся интрижки Дина.

\- Мне лучше вернуться к Дину, - произнёс Кастиэль.

\- А я ведь могу уничтожить Пало Альто, да? – спросил Сэм. – Было бы очень символично, и послало бы ему знак, да? Ну, типа, то, ради чего я тебя оставил, для меня ничего не значит. О, он может подумать, что я просто веду себя пассивно-агрессивно. Плюс, Стэнфорд нельзя уничтожать. В Интернете потом проблем не оберешься. Как ты думаешь, это будет выглядеть, будто я веду себя пассивно-агрессивно, если я уничтожу Пало Альто?

\- Дин, - взмолился Кастиэль.

\- Хм, - подумал Сэм, снова расправляя карту. – Хотелось бы, чтобы он вернулся. Пусть даже мы не будем трахаться. Да, я хочу, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы вообще остаться без него. Все было так хреново, когда он вернулся из Ада. Мы едва говорили. Я не хочу так снова. Это все ради него. А теперь, теперь у меня его нет. Я испытываю к нему все эти странные чувства, мне нужно заниматься Апокалипсисом, а у меня нет Дина. Я не знаю, сколько смогу продержаться без него. Отстой какой-то.

Он не был уверен, когда именно в течение его монолога исчез Кастиэль.

Пытаясь спросить Интернет, какие города стоит убрать с карты Штатов, Сэм случайно начал войну между историком-любителем и студентом колледжа. Где-то в середине Сэма обвинили в том, что он – тролль, и Сэм потерял терпение. Он написал комментарий, что нет, он чертов Антихрист, и он хотел знать, какой город нужно превратить в пыль. Конечно, его сразу забанили.

Следующий час Сэм удалял злобные сообщения из своего ящика, ожесточенно думая над тем, не отрубить ли Интернет еще разок, просто, чтобы позлить их.

***

К счастью – хоть и не к счастью живущих там людей – орда демонов атаковала Белвью, штат Вашингтон, в тот же самый день.

\- Потери просто невообразимые, - на следующее утро вещал потрепанный и травмированный диктор по телевизору. На заднем плане небо над уничтоженным городом было темно-оранжевого цвета. На горизонте едва виднелись очертания разрушенных домов – слишком много дыма, чтобы разобрать. – Человеческие потери безмерны, все выжившее покинули город… - Асмодеус и Ламия ликовали, хлопая друг с другом в ладоши. - …и то, что они рассказывают о случившемся просто ужасно, так ужасно, что я едва могу поверить в это. Разрушения были настолько большими, что теперь даже здания под угрозой обрушения.

\- Похоже, нам дорога в Белвью.

Снаружи на парковке его ждали Джо и шесть других охотников.

Кожа у Джо была бледная, на лице пепел, Сэму она показалась меньше, чем он ее помнил, но сразу было понятно, что все остальные охотники шли именно за ней.

\- Привет, Джо, - поздоровался Сэм, раз она не попыталась сразу же убить его.

\- Привет, Сэм, - сказала она. – Ты уже не человек, да?

Сэм почесал нос и пожал плечами.

\- Это как бы личное, - ответил он. – Это сложно объяснить. Я человек, просто… Не только человек. Понимаешь?

\- Ни фига, - между ними снова тишина. Потом она кивнула головой людям, стоящим за ее спиной. – Мы вчера столкнулись с Дином. Он сказал, что ты можешь позаботиться о том, чтобы история с Белвью больше никогда не повторилась. Это правда?

\- Да. Я единственный, кто может предотвратить такое в будущем.

\- Когда они пришли, я была в Белвью, - сказала Джо. – Я была там. Я видела, что они сделали. Я слышала, как люди кричали, пока их жгли заживо, видела, как сгорала и плавилась плоть. Я ходила по щиколотку в крови. Я видела комнаты, заполненные человеческими останками, некоторые еще шевелились, - она слабо сжала губы, всего на секунду. – Люди должны помнить Белвью. Они должны видеть то, что осталось от города, и помнить, за что они сражаются. – Она твердо кивнула, и снова посмотрела прямо на Сэма. – Поэтому мы с тобой. Мы – твои. Так что, давай, говори, куда вы едите?

\- Э-э-э… - запнулся Сэм. – Мы как раз собирались стереть Белвью с лица земли. Хочешь с нами?

Джо приехала на старом побитом грузовике, и все охотники забирались в кузов. Сэм сел на пассажирское сидение, потому что он – гость. Или, может, потому что он Антихрист. Здорово снова быть среди охотников, даже если придеся немного привыкнуть к этому ощущению.

Они ехали; в кабине было душно и жарко, но терпимо. Сэм опустил окно и просто наслаждался ветром в лицо, сидя на пассажирском сидении, снова на пассажирском, хотя от этого было только сложнее забыть, что Дина нет рядом.

\- Ты сказала, что видела Дина, - спросил он пару часов спустя.

\- Ага, он помогал выжившим выбраться из города. Но я о нем уже давненько слышу. Он ищет охотников для твоей армии. У тебя и так много последователей, просто, ты же знаешь, охотники предпочитают в одиночку идти в крестовые походы, - она косо посмотрела на него. – Он сказал, ты попросил его об этом, поэтому он не с тобой. Сразу поняла, что он врет.

Сэм издал непонятный звук, отворачиваясь к окну. В воздухе чувствовался неприятный запах, он понял, что они уже близко.

\- Знаешь, почему моя мать была так против того, что я хотела быть с Дином? – спросила Джо.

\- Я думал, дело в том, что из-за нашего отца погиб твой.

\- Ну, от этого она была не в восторге, - легко сказала Джо. – Но по большей части она была против, потому что считала, что я должна быть с тем, для кого я - самый важный человек в жизни. А для Дина я таковой бы никогда не была.

Вместо того, чтобы думать о сути ее откровения, Сэм спросил:  
\- И что, ты нашла уже такого парня?

Она скривилась.  
\- Шутишь? У меня есть грузовик, на котором я еду мочить тварей. Зачем мне парень?

 

***

 

На лицах большинства демонов промелькнуло что-то очень похоже на ревность, когда они увидели, что осталось от Белвью. Сэм же напоминал ребенка, который только что узнал, что все соседские ребята отправились в Диснейленд, пока он сам сидел дома и делал уроки.

Один за другим, они медленно выходили из теней на потемневшей земле и с завистью смотрели на руны Белвью прямо впереди. Между ними встали ангелы. Они хоть как-то сочувствовали охотникам.

Джо кивнула Сэму и, наблюдая за ним, сказала:  
\- Наверное, хорошо, когда твоя армия не использует столько газа, да?

\- О, мы за сохранение окружающей среды, - ответил Сэм. Он взглянул на Руби: – Так что, в пыль? Все?

\- В пыль, - ответила Руби.

Сэм повернулся в сторону города, вдохнул кровавый пепел, стекло и крики.

\- В пыль, - повторил он, и город рассыпался.

Как будто старая краска, все опало на землю. Солнечный свет, такой резкий и хрупкий, прячущийся за грозовыми облаками, словно благословлял рассыпающиеся останки, отпуская им все грехи Белвью, они падали с едва слышным звуком. Выжженная чернота и красная кровь исчезала под мягким снегопадом пыли.

Наконец, осталась только пустота на горизонте, а в море пыли – солнце.

\- Мы же проверили, что никого не было? – спросила Анна в тишину.

У Сэма слабо расширились глаза.

Они стояли там, пока диктор не заметил их и не подбежал со своей командой. Учитывая, что Сэм уничтожил весь город, их теперь было легко заметить.

Кенни – один из охотников, пришедших с Джо, угрюмый старик, но у него был удивительно приятный голос, когда он пел.

\- …близко ли, далеко ли, где бы ты ни был… 

Сэм добавил «My Heart Will Go On» к списку тех песен, которые он никогда не пустил бы саундтреком к Апокалипсису. Хотя, он должен был признать: это все-таки лучше, чем дуэт Анны и Руби с их композицией «I Touch Myself», хотя ничто не смогло бы перебить кавер Уриэля на «Tiny Dancer». Даже для ангела у Уриэля был просто офигенно впечатляющий музыкальный вкус. 

И как-то так случилось, что караоке оказалось самым логичным способом отметить близящееся окончание испытательного срока для Сэма. Но сам он пока еще не был готов вернуться в пустой номер.

\- Слушай, расскажи, как Сэм был одержим и почти изнасиловал тебя, - попросил Абаддон Джо.

Сэм отвесил ему подзатыльник, неловко взглянув на Джо.  
\- Прости, - извинился он. – Абаддон, сделай одолжение, иди сядь куда-нибудь с краю. И оставь бармена в покое, не играй с караоке-машиной. Просто… сиди на жопе ровно и даже не разговаривай.

Джо наблюдала за Абаддоном, пока тот уходил, снова посмотрела на Сэма.  
\- Все никак не могу перестать удивляться, что они просто не вырвут тебе сердце. Похоже, что ты… ну, кто ты там, это держит их на расстоянии, да?

\- Да, а еще они знают, что иначе я пошлю их прямо вслед за теми демонами, которые разрушили Белвью. Они все ведут себя настолько хорошо, насколько могут, так что я могу положиться на них. У меня работает система поощрений. 

\- А что на счет ангелов? – поинтересовалась она, указывая бутылкой с пивом туда, где Уриэля опять звали на сцену, чтобы спеть дуэтом с Асмодеусом и Раумом. – Ты и им можешь зад надрать?

Сэм наморщил нос.  
\- Ну, да, могу. Но они не из-за страха пошли за мной. Они привыкли выполнять приказы. Некоторых из них Кас заставил задуматься над собственными мотивами, но в большинстве своем они дальше сомнений в том, старшие по званию приказывают им, не заходят. Начав сомневаться, они не знают, что делать с этим дальше. Они идут за мной, потому что думают, что я спасу больше творений Господа, чем если бы они пошли за своими старшими.

Джо улыбнулась.  
\- Сэм Винчестер, святоша похлеще ангелов.

\- Ага, типа того, - согласился Сэм, опуская голову.

Нехотя, он опять посмотрел на сцену. Асмодеус и Раум уже затащили туда Уриэля, и Сэм узнал вступительные аккорды песни AC/DC «You Shook Me All Night Long». Сердце больно закололо, и он заскучал по Дину еще сильнее.

Он допил пиво и встал, накидывая куртку.  
\- Я пойду обратно в мотель, - сказал он.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - произнесла Джо. – Не так уж они и плохо поют.

Когда Сэм возвращался в мотель, оказалось, что "Импала" стоит на своем месте на парковке. Сэм вытаращился на нее, застыв посреди дороги и думая, что, может, ему и Дина удастся увидеть в этой галлюцинации.

\- Привет, - сказал Дин.

Да, очевидно, Сэм и Дина мог увидеть.

Похоже, Сэм мог много чего интересного нагаллюнить.

Дин подошел к нему и положил ладони Сэму на лицо, аккуратно придерживая подбородок, запуская пальцы в темные волосы у Сэма над шеей. Он притянул Сэма и поцеловал его. Он вылизывал ему рот, так мягко и сладко, что Сэм, подчиняясь, наклонился к нему. Руки бесполезно висели, и спина начала болеть, но Дин целовал его, бездумно выводя подушечками пальцев круги на сэмовой коже, пока губы двигались вместе с губами Сэма, и тот вообще не мог думать ни о чем. Хм, так вот, какой на вкус динов рот, как же все-таки классно.

Разорвав поцелуй, Дин не убрал ладони с лица брата, и хорошо, потому что Сэму казалось, что он только благодаря этому еще не упал.

\- Я смогу, - задыхаясь, сказал Дин. – Если ты все еще хочешь, ну, если ты хочешь меня. Я смогу.

\- Ох, еще как хочу, - выдохнул Сэм. – Очень, правда, очень хочу.

Поцелуй Дина был полон мягкости и восхищения, а Сэма – наполнен возбуждением. Он схватил Дина, близко притянул его и держал, не выпускал, атакуя маленький рот Дина языком и зубами. Дин застонал, издавая высокие звуки удивления, и Сэм еще сильнее оттянул его нижнюю губу и начал неистово лизать уголок динова рта, втрахиваться языком, пока Дин не схватил его за плечи дрожащими руками.

У него был фантастический рот, Сэм так его любил, но еще у Дина было лицо, и горло, и восхитительный изгиб кости прямо на кончике подбородка, и Сэму все хотелось попробовать.

\- Хочу, чтобы всегда были ты и я, - выдохнул Дин. – Господи, Сэмми, больше никогда не хочу уезжать.

Сэм оставлял засосы у Дина на шее, а Дин положил руки ему на затылок – словно инстинкт говорил ему оттолкнуть Сэма, а его нижний мозг говорил притянуть Сэма сильнее. Сэму нравилось, что Дин так за него цеплялся. У него был его Дин, и его Дин – это все. А еще у его Дина была ключица, которую можно поцеловать.

\- Господи, - прошептал Дин. – Сэмми… Сэмми, небо горит.

Сэму не нужно было поднимать вверх глаза. На самом деле небо не горело. Просто звезды падали, и они поджигали грозовые облака, и казалось, будто за ними фейерверки взрываются. Похоже, что у Антихриста просыпалась тяга к романтике, когда в его руках был Возлюбленный Супруг.

\- И какую часть вселенной ты собрался взорвать? – спросил Дин.

Сэм наклонил голову, притворяясь, что задумался.  
– Большую, - ответил он.

Дин вытаращился на него. Он разгорячился, а рот раскраснелся.

\- Ни хрена себе, - произнёс он. – Почему так жарко?

Он притянул Сэма для еще одного поцелуя.

Сэму хотелось трахнуть Дина на заднем сидении «Импалы». Он развлекался этой фантазией уже какое-то время. В конце концов, если ему придется обесчестить детские воспоминания, он хотел начать с самых важных.

\- Черт, нет, - сказал Дин. – Я свою девственность не отдам на заднем сидении. Я что, похож на болельщицу на выпускном балу? 

\- Ты как бы уже «потерял девственность», - заметил Сэм. – Забыл?

Дин покачал головой, тыкая в Сэма пальцем.  
\- Мне не понравилось, так что это не считается.

\- А как насчет того, чтобы на капоте? – предложил Сэм. Дин вскинул бровь. – Да ладно тебе, будет охрененно. Я нагну тебя, засажу, как следует, прямо здесь, у всех на виду, пусть все видят, как ты подставляешь мне свою задницу.

Дин просто неописуемо раскраснелся, но все равно покачал головой.  
\- Чувак, нет. Да что с тобой такое? Я тебя разве этому учил? – он оглянулся по сторонам и добавил: - Все равно тут только менеджер мотеля, мне кажется, мы и так бедного парня перепугали до чертиков. 

\- Я думаю, нам лучше поторопиться и найти кровать для твоей ванильной жопы, пока я тебя не уложил на четвереньки прямо здесь.

\- Ого, и кто тут теперь альфа-самец, жеребец? – удивился Дин. Тон, с каким он пытался пошутить, не совсем скрывал дрожь в голосе.

Они едва добирались до двери номера, и кровать уже была видна, и Сэм уже расстегивал ремень, как Дин вдруг замер на месте. Головка члена неудобно уперлась в ширинку, оставляя мокрое пятно, а Сэм вытаращился на него.

\- Чувак, если ты попросишь свечи и лепестки роз, я уложу тебя лицом в подушку, дело сделаю и свалю, – сказал он. – Давай уже.

\- Дай мне мое обручальное кольцо, - попросил Дин.

Сэм нетерпеливо выудил кольцо из кармана. Он держал руку Дина в своей, и кольцо было уже на кончике динова пальца, Сэм готов был надеть его, когда по-настоящему посмотрел на кольцо. Он уставился на руку Дина, на обручальное кольцо, которое пытался надеть уже второй раз. Он думал о том, сколько раз доставал кольцо и рассматривал его, пока Дина не было.

Он поднял взгляд на брата.  
\- Нам лучше подождать, - сказал он.

Дин нахмурился.  
\- Чего?

\- Пока не поженимся, - уверенно ответил Сэм. Он снял кольцо с динова пальца и убрал обратно в карман. – Нам не стоит заниматься сексом до свадьбы.

У Дина челюсть отвисла. Казалось, он был готов нанести Сэму серьезные увечья.

\- Ты, блять, шутишь? Мне что, надо перетереть этот вопрос с ангелами? Чувак, никто не ждет, что ты будешь ждать до свадьбы, чтобы выебать своего брата. Когда ты трахаешь собственного брата, на все остальные стороны отношений можно закрыть глаза. Вот такой вот классный этот инцест.

\- Нет, - сказал Сэм. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, для меня это не только секс. И дело даже не в том, что я должен стать Антихристом. Дело в нас. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я люблю тебя.

\- Ты можешь показать мне это, засадив в меня свой член! Я провел недели, сидя в эмо-углу и переживая травму, не для того, чтобы понять: раз ты такой огромный и страшный, когда ты делаешь всю эту антихристовскую хрень, то можешь просто взять и решить, что хочешь начать читать мне нотации по поводу воздержания!

Сэм покачал головой и пожал плечами, он уже даже не хотел спорить. Дин стоял перед ним, раскрыв рот.

\- Знаешь, от сексуальной неудовлетворенности можно умереть. Доказанный медицинский факт. Не трахнешь меня, я могу умереть.

\- Господи, я очень надеюсь, что ты впервые пробуешь такое на ком-то.

Дин сжал челюсти и расправил плечи.

\- А как же практика? – спросил он, отчаянно стараясь сдержаться.

\- Знаешь, я уверен, что отлично справлюсь с тем, чтобы выебать тебя с первого раза. – Дин все еще выглядел так, будто готов убить кого-нибудь, а член Сэма все еще упирается в ширинку, все сильнее проявляя интерес к происходящему, и сам Сэм, наконец, предложил разумный компромисс. Он хитро посмотрел на Дина и сказал: - Но это не значит, что мы не можем немного развлечься.

Порешив на этом, Сэм поднял Дина с пола и бросил на кровать. Дин присел и укоризненно посмотрел на Сэма.

– Чувак, полегче, ты всю мебель сломаешь, - он произнёс это тоном Старшего Брата, и это совсем не должно было быть так сексуально, только вот… это охренеть, как было сексуально. 

Сэм, наконец, расстегнул ремень и подошел к кровати, он стянул джинсы, забираясь на матрац, забираясь на Дина. Тот взял лицо брата в ладони, и Сэм приоткрыл рот, собираясь буквально поглотить Дина, но вместо этого наткнулся на его нос, и губы мягко уткнулись в подбородок. Не понимая, в чем дело, Сэм притянул Дина, посасывая припухшую губу, закусил ее зубами и оттянул. Ему лично казалось, что рот Дина был создан для того, чтобы с ним жестко обращались, но вот Дин только вскрикнул и дернулся назад.

\- Хватит кусаться, - пробормотал он, поглаживая кончиком носа сэмово горло.

\- Хватит нюхать меня, - парировал Сэм.

Он оттянул голову Дина, обнажая его горло, и принялся оставлять метки на коже. Он завел колено между бедер Дина, рукой расставляя их, когда Дин не достаточно быстро сообразил.

\- Эй! Осторожнее! Серьезно, ты что, вдоль шоссе закапывал девчонок, которых напополам разрывал? Обычные люди не могут растягиваться так же, как Мистер Фантастик!

\- Раздевайся, - прорычал Сэм. – Будет легче без одежды.

Дин вытаращился на него своими большими зелеными глазами, и из горла вырвался странный звук.  
\- А, да, хорошо, - произнёс он.

Сэм не думал, что брат не сделал бы это, просто Сэму казалось, что он не сделал бы это так быстро, как ему бы хотелось. Сэм помог ему. Он перевернул Дина - тот наполовину свисал с кровати - и очень эффективно избавил его от одежды. Сначала Сэм даже не обращал внимание на то, помогал ли ему Дин, потому что у Дина такая идеально круглая задница, что сама просит, чтобы ее укусили, но когда Сэм завел Дину руки за спину, чтобы снять рубашку, тот начал сопротивляться.

\- Ты что делаешь? – возмутился Сэм.

\- Просто пытаюсь... – начал Дин. Он рыскал рукой под кроватью и достал оттуда на три четверти полную бутылку «Джека». Все еще перегнувшись через кровать, он открыл ее и сделал жадный глоток.

\- Нож под подушкой и бутылка под кроватью, - произнёс Сэм. – Какая же ты деревенщина. – Он схватил Дина и усадил его сверху. В гладком, горячем прикосновении кожи почувствовался неожиданный ток.

\- Забавно, что это говорит парень, который попросил своего брата выйти за него, - сказал Дин, делая еще глоток, и заерзал у Сэма на коленях, он обхватил его ноги бедрами, трясь своим членом о его.

Сэм гладил плечи Дина ладонями, вниз по спине и во впадинку, наконец, хватая Дина за задницу. Он наблюдал за выражением лица Дина, притягивая его еще ближе, прижимаясь членом. Трудно поверить, что у него не встал бы, когда Дин такой красивый и податливый от возбуждения сидел на нем. Он снова прижимал его, трясь, перемешивая смазку.

Дин ерзал на нем, медленно двигая бедрами, и Сэм задрал его футболку, оголяя плоский живот, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Было что-то завораживающее в том, как блестел пот у Дина на шее, когда тот запрокидывал голову, чтобы еще глотнуть виски. Сэм просто не мог отвести взгляд. Если бы Сэм задавал темп, он бы двигался чуть побыстрее, он бы брал-брал-брал. Но он должен был признать, ему нравилось вот так наблюдать за Дином, пока тот трахал себя, трясь о Сэма, резко, так по-диновски, дергая бедрами.

\- Надо было давно уже попробовать, - сказал Сэм. – Если б я знал, что будет так, то трахал бы тебя с тех пор, как узнал бы, для чего вообще нужен член.

Дин сделал еще один небрежный глоток виски – у него весь рот был мокрый, раскрасневшийся – и посмотрел на Сэма. 

\- Знаешь, чего я понять не могу? – прошептал он, так мягко, будто смущенно. – Где мой мелкий братишка достал такой огромный член? Что, выебешь меня, а, парень?

\- М-м-м, - промурчал Сэм, соглашаясь. – Засажу тебе, заставлю взять. Сделаю тебя своей женой, Дин.

«Жена», на самом деле, случайно вырвалось, и Сэм уже приготовился к удару в челюсть за такое. Но Дин только застонал и кончил, выплескиваясь Сэму на живот и грудь. Похоже, Дин не оскорбился идеей того, что он будет женой, скорее наоборот – она его возбуждала. Все, кто когда-либо говорил, что Дин слишком мачо для настоящего мужика, похоже, были правы.

Сэм перевернул их обоих, подтягивая ногу Дина так, что горячие и скользкие мускулы прижимались к его тазовым костям. Дин выпустил бутылку из рук, полностью забыв про нее, и остатки виски вылились на подушку и простыни. До боли твердый член Сэма скользил по сперме Дина, дотрагиваясь до яиц и проскальзывая дальше, касаясь – всего на секунду – заднего прохода. Дин инстинктивно отодвигался, но Сэм хватал его, притягивал обратно, удерживая, и терся.

Сэм обхватил рот Дина своим, он не целовал, просто дышал одним с ним воздухом. Разгоряченные тела скользили друг о друга, сперма размазалась по соприкасающейся коже. Они опять поцеловались, на этот раз, скорее, нежно, нежнее, чем кто-либо из них мог выразить словами, и Сэм сполз с Дина. Они лежали на спине, тяжело дыша. Пульсация после оргазма все еще проходила по всему телу.

\- Не думаю, что инцест такой уж неправильный, - сказал Сэм спустя какое-то время. – Вообще-то, я считаю, никто не должен говорить, что это неправильно, пока они сами не попробуют.

\- Прости, парень, - произнёс Дин, - но за все хорошее тебя определенно отправят в Ад. Но нам повезло, ведь именно это нам и нужно.

 

***

Если говорить откровенно, ни у Сэма, ни у Дина особенно не было опыта деления с кем-то кровати. Джесс умерла почти пять лет назад, а Дин никогда не был тем парнем, который задерживался после секса настолько, чтобы подумать о том, кто на какой половине будет спать. Поэтому, совсем не удивительно, что вскоре после того, как они проснулись, и когда посторгазмическая нега прошла, и они уже были не такие расслабленные, они практически сразу начали толкаться локтями, стягивая друг с друга одеяло. 

Наконец, Дин не выдержал и ушел на свою кровать, и Сэм даже не был против, пока не понял, что у Дина кровать чистая, свежая, а у него – влажная и грязная от пота, спермы и случайно пролитого алкоголя. Он поплелся за Дином на другую кровать, оплетая свое тело вокруг него, чтобы удержать и одновременно так, чтобы самому было удобно.

Они лежали в темноте, в предрассветных сумерках. В соседнем номере, казалось, демоны смотрели фильм ужасов. Сэм молился, чтобы это действительно был просто фильм. Прошел еще где-то час, и ангелы начали петь.

Он провел губами по динову затылку, прямо там, где начинался позвоночник.  
\- Эй, - прошептал он. – Когда поженимся, не разводись со мной.

\- Да ну кто же додумается развестись с самим Королем Ада? – спросил Дин, сильнее сжимая руку Сэма, лежащую у него на животе. Он легко провел большим пальцем по сэмову пульсу: - Но если ты меня задушишь, я буду как Тэмми Вайнетт. Отпусти.

\- Хватит ерзать, - сказал Сэм. – Я пытаюсь поспать.

\- Я или ссу в ванной, или здесь, на тебя, но так или иначе в следующие пять секунд это случится. 

Сэм мгновенно убрал руку, морщась от отвращения.

\- Фу, чувак, гадость какая! 

Дин хмыкнул и поплелся в ванную. Сэм растянулся на теплых простынях, чувствуя приятную боль во всем теле. Он слушал, как Дин включил душ, и улыбался, он был уверен - это потому что жизнь хороша, а не потому что Дину надо было срочно залезть в душ и поплакаться, пока внутри все не успокоится. И все это из-за Сэма. Он просто классный.

Так как снова попытаться заснуть уже не был вариант, Сэм встал, натянул трусы и футболку, посмотрелся в зеркало – так, на всякий случай, а то вдруг на футболке было написано «Я вчера выебал брата. Ну же, давайте… спросите меня как». На голове - что-то невообразимое, а во взгляде читалось сумасшествие. Сэм подумал, что такой взгляд под стать Антихристу. Кроме этого, он выглядел достаточно нормально, чтобы ангелы не зарядили истерику, или демоны не начали отпускать комментарии. 

Снаружи, прямо за дверью, он нашел Кастиэля. Сэм моргнул.

\- Ты что?.. – у него расширились глаза. – Кас, ты тут что, всю ночь стоял?

\- Я хотел убедиться, что никто не нарушит ваше с Дином воссоединение. – Он провел взглядом Сэму за плечи, в комнату. – Я так понимаю, вы оба снова счастливы? Могу я тебе или Дину принести что-нибудь? Кофе? Завтрак?

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Сэм. – Слушай, я скажу остальным, что Операция Возлюбленный Супруг снова в силе. – Он замер, чувствуя себя счастливым. – Останься с Дином. Дай знать, если Захария опять появится в ванной или еще что.

Он прошел и постучал в дверь номера ангелов.  
\- Народ, мне с вами и демонами нужно поговорить. У меня есть новости.

Но ангелы с демонами уже ждали его прихода. Он это понимал. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Бобби будет с ними.

Бобби неловко сидел на кровати вместе с Раумом: тот показывал ему одни из своих самых древних книг. Бобби, казалось, не хотел сводить с Раума взгляда, но на страницы книг он посматривал довольно часто, заметил Сэм.

\- Э-э-э… - начал Сэм.

\- Дин вернулся! – воскликнула Анна. Руки от радости были сжаты в маленькие кулачки, и та махала ими прямо перед лицом, будто вот-вот начнет верещать от радости. – Мы видели машину, а потом Кастиэль стоял возле двери и охранял, и мы все поняли, Дин вернулся, и вы занимаетесь любовью, и разве это не прекрасно? И теперь вы можете пожениться и жить вместе вечно! Ох, я так счастлива, что сейчас взорвусь!

\- Мы привезли Бобби, чтобы вы могли пожениться, пока Дин опять не даст деру, - сказал Раум. Спасибо, хоть он не был так возбужден, как Анна.

\- Привет, Бобби, - поздоровался Сэм. Жаль, что он получше не привел себя в порядок. Демонам и ангелам плевать, что Дин его брат. Демоны думали, что это дико, поэтому полностью одобряли; ангелам же важно было только, случится ли ритуальный секс на алтаре после свадьбы, или нет. Ни демоны, ни ангелы не были рядом, пока Дин с Сэмом росли. А вот Бобби был. Да, по телефону казалось, он не против, но совсем другое дело – смотреть в лицо Сэма На Следующее Утро.

\- Сэм, - сказал Бобби. – Где твой жених? – Он умышленно подобрал это слово.

\- Он в душе. Опять. – Не забывая о публике, он спросил: - Не хочешь поговорить снаружи?

Бобби медленно кивнул и вышел за Сэмом на улицу, в утреннее солнце. Была только половина десятого, но солнце уже припекало. Они сел на скамейку, и Сэм ждал, пока Бобби скажет хоть что-нибудь.

\- Знаешь, погода ведь такая из-за тебя, - начал Бобби. – Самый верный знак, что ты почти у цели. – Он хлопнул Сэма по плечу. – Молодец, сынок. Знаю, «Антихрист» - слово не особенно симпатичное, но ты – практически наша последняя надежда.

Покраснев, Сэм опустил голову.  
\- Знаю, отец такого бы не хотел. – Ему показалось, что он до сих пор пах Дином, и покраснел еще сильнее. – Он совсем бы такого не хотел, но, мне кажется, у нас правда может получиться.

\- Думаю, ты прав, особенно, если с нами твой брат. Вместе, вы мальчики зададите им жару.

\- Надеюсь, ты не огорчаешь тут моего братишку, старик, - сказал Дин, подходя сзади. Он ухмылялся, тон у него был игривый, но во взгляде был вопрос, когда он посмотрел на Сэма. Тот почти незаметно кивнул, и Дин расслабился, хлопнув Бобби по плечу. – Что привело?

Бобби прищурился и, глядя на него, поставил ладонь козырьком.  
\- Ну, я тут на свадьбу приехал, не так ли? Чтобы тебя выдать, потому что больше никто не захочет этого делать, разве нет?

Дин засмеялся и сел рядом с Сэмом на скамейке. Он был свеж после душа, и когда он двигался, Сэм чувствовал запах дешевого ванильного мыла, которым тот мылся. От этого он только сильнее понял, как мало на нем самом одежды, и как плохо он, должно быть, пах. 

\- Ты мне горячей воды оставил? – спросил он.

\- Не-а, - ответил Дин. Ни стыда, ни совести.

Сэм вздохнул и поднялся.  
\- Оно и понятно, - произнёс он. – К твоему счастью, я Антихрист, у меня есть нечистая сила, а это значит, что мне не нужно думать про воду.

\- Эй, - позвал Дин, - хочешь, спинку потру?

Проверив, не случился ли у Бобби припадок от того, что они выставляют свои отношения на показ, и прикинув, можно ли ему согласиться, чтобы у того не случилось еще какого-нибудь приступа, Сэм показал Дину средний палец и проговорил:  
\- Нет, Дин, не надо идти за мной и использовать всю горячую воду, какую я только смогу наколдовать.

Вопрос, правда ли Сэм мог наантихристить немного горячей воды - потому что, ну, серьезно, горячая вода нынче не такая уж нужная вещь во всем Апокалипсисе, как, скажем, кипящее масло - так и остался без ответа. Потому что в ванной у Сэма опять завис ангел. Точнее сказать, ангел и два демона.

Руби и Ламия сразу наперли на Сэма, пока Уриэль стоял сзади, обсуждая с кем-то по мобильному, действительно ли пирожные - классный и современный выбор на свадьбу. Казалось, Уриэль в это не верил.

Сэм покрепче обернул полотенце вокруг талии.  
\- Мы теперь что, проводим собрания в моей ванной?

\- Мы готовим свадьбу на завтра, - сказала Ламия. – Ходят слухи, что планируется что-то большое. Они придут, и они попытаются добраться до Дина или до тебя прежде, чем ты сможешь пройти последний Путь. 

\- Так что мы обвенчаем вас, ты выебешь его на алтаре, и Ад – твой, - сказала Руби. – Надеюсь, завтра подходит. Мы попробовали перенести все на сегодня, но «официальный планировщик свадьбы», - она сделала паузу, закатив глаза и кивнув в сторону Уриэля, - сказал, что нам нельзя торопить события.

Уриэль оторвался от телефона, серьезно посмотрел на Сэма:  
\- Эта свадьба будет проведена подобающе, а ты будешь серьезно ко всему относиться. 

Он вернулся к спору о плюсах и минусах пирожных.

Сэм кивнул и пошел к душу.  
\- Хорошо. Свадьба и ритуальный секс. Завтра. Но сейчас – душ. – Он скинул полотенце, зашел в кабину и включил воду. Уриэль нахмурился, слыша, какой звук издавала вода в трубах. – И перед тем, как кто-то что-то придумает – никаких мальчишников.

Мальчишник Сэма и Дина был не такой уж ужасный, и даже не такой жалкий, как Сэм ожидал. Ему даже нравилось, и он как-то даже был тронут, что Руби знала его настолько хорошо, что придумала то, что он не ненавидел.

Театр «Тартарус» в Гановере, штат Массачусетс – место, отделанное в старом стиле и украшенное золотыми стенами и тяжелыми красными кулисами. С полудня до полуночи там крутят дешевые фильмы ужасов. Ангелы и демоны заняли почти весь зал, а Сэм и Дин сели на последнем ряду: у каждого по огромному ведру вздутого, несоленого попкорна.

Они смотрели «Рой» (режиссер – Ирвин Аллен), и Дин рассказывал о том, как однажды, в Оазис Плэйнз, проклятая пчела не переставала жалить его в задницу. Дин часто рассказывал эту историю. А еще, когда они смотрели «Атаку пятидесятифутовой женщины» (режиссер – Натан Юран), он рассказал историю о том, как Сэм, когда ему было четырнадцать, по уши втрескался в Нессу Манкиевич, той было двадцать три года, рост сто восемьдесят пять сантиметров, студентка-супермодель, подрабатывающая няней, с которой они жили тогда по соседству. 

Наверное, только к лучшему, что нормальных людей в кинотеатре не было, потому что Дин плюс веселая толпа ангелов и демонов могли вести себя довольно громко.

К середине «Смертного ложа» (режиссер - Дэнни Дрэйвен) Сэм доел свой попкорн и уже повернулся, чтобы стащить немного у брата, но вдруг отвлекся на то, как красные и белые огни играли на лице Дина, на тени, прячущиеся под его глазами, на шрам на лбу, на выраженную остроту скул и пухлую нижнюю губу.

Казалось, Дин был поглощен событиями в фильме – за всю их карьеру они еще ни разу не сталкивались с летающими одержимыми кроватями – но спустя секунду он почувствовал, что Сэм смотрит на него, и повернулся к брату. В темноте глаза у него были просто огромные. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. Вместо этого он просто наклонился и поцеловал Сэма. Это были просто классические обжималки на заднем ряду кинотеатра: они целовались медленно и долго, совсем немножко пошло. Сэм придерживал динов подбородок пальцами, проводя подушечками по челюсти. Он дотрагивался до места, где чувствовался пульс, пока Дин неспешно трахал языком его рот.

Попкорн Дина упал на пол и рассыпался под сидением. «Смертное ложе» закончилось, и начался следующий фильм - «Троль 2» (режиссер – Клаудио Фрагассо).

В ту ночь они наблюдали друг за другом, находясь каждый в своей кровати. Сэм лежал щекой на подушке и смотрел, как Дин наблюдал за ним.

Перед тем, как заснуть, последнее, о чем подумал Сэм, - что его вполне устраивало, как все сложилось в жизни.

 

***

 

Сэм был все еще в шоке от того, что из-за очень сжатых сроков свадьба будет проходить в церкви Братства Стыренных Глаз. Уриэль не смог найти ничего другого. И в этот момент он заметил, что священником будет двойник Элвиса.

\- Я думал, тут все всерьез, - прошипел он Уриэлю, пока Элвис проверял, прямо ли висит бахрома на его ярком белом костюмчике.

\- Он – компромисс, - оправдался Уриэль. – Я, мои братья и сестры подумали, что вас должен венчать представитель веры. Нам было все равно, какой именно веры, но демоны напрочь отказались пойти на это. А потом вот он пришел. Он настоящий священник, работает в свадебной часовне в Вегасе, но демонам показалось, что это будет просто замечательно, так что они позволили ему вести церемонию.

\- Как же я рад, что фотографа мы все-таки не наняли, - сказал Сэм, выдавливая улыбку, когда Элвис ему дружелюбно подмигнул.

Крис и Уриэль украсили церковь Братства Стыренных Глаз желтыми розами. Джо, ее охотники и несколько последователей Сэма заполнили скамьи. Сначала кто-то пытался разделить их на сторону жениха и сторону невесты, но им мягко намекнули, что даже очень преданные последователи не считаются за семью, а семья жениха была семьей невесты, к тому же, как раз-таки единственные представители этой семьи сейчас женились.

В воздухе витало возбуждение, пока все ждали появления Винчестеров. Сэм неловко за ними наблюдал, поправляя костюм. Мало того, что Руби настояла, что Сэм должен быть в костюме, так еще и сказала, что его костюм Страхового Агента и Агента ФБР были недостаточно хороши.

\- Дин позволил нам одеть его, как подобает, - сказала она. – Если ты сделаешь то же самое, ничего с тобой не случится.

Поэтому Сэм был одет в костюм, в котором ему неудобно и тесно, но каждый раз, когда он жаловался Руби, та только закатывала глаза и говорила ему, что у того явно нет опыта ношения одежды по размеру. Сэм уже собирался пожаловаться снова, но заиграла органная музыка, и, повернувшись, Сэм увидел Дина и Бобби в проходе.

Долг Бобби, как человека, который выдавал Дина замуж, - удержать его от нападения на любого, кто посмеет усмехнуться над его белой робой, в которую его все-таки нарядили демоны. Судя по смертоносному выражению лица Дина, того не особенно впечатлила работа Раума, хотя было жалко, потому что выглядел Дин просто прекрасно.

Сэм был поражен тем, что как-то умудрился за все свои двадцать шесть лет жизни не заметить, какой же Дин просто до умопомрачения красивый. Понимание этого - практически тоже самое, как если бы вдруг он заметил, что у Дина две головы, или что у него вообще нет головы. Это «что-то» было всегда, но Сэм просто никогда не замечал того, что было прямо под носом.

\- Пришлось вообще без застежек спереди или сзади, - тихо сказал Раум, оценивая свой проделанный труд. – Выглядело слишком вычурно со всеми этими лентами. Но он настоял, что наденет джинсы вниз, силуэт от этого, между прочим, совсем не такой, какой должен быть. Я прослежу, чтобы снизу он был без одежды, когда ты будешь насиловать его на алтаре Люцифера.

Костюм Сэма действительно был безумно тесный.

Органист пытался подогнать мелодию под темп шагов Дина, но тот, очевидно, очень спешил взойти на сцену и уже покончить со всем. Или ему так хотелось уже, наконец, заняться сексом, или просто снять эту робу. Поэтому музыка стала быстрой, хаотичной, превратилась в обычное бессмысленное бренчание, которое резко оборвалось, когда Дин подошел к Сэму.

\- Ого, - воскликнул Сэм. – Мне нравится твое одеяние.

\- Бля, скажешь еще слово… - прорычал Дин. – Они сказали, это крайне важно. Гребаные демоны. – Он окинул Сэма взглядом. – Хм. А костюм надо оставить? А то мне бы очень хотелось сорвать его с тебя зубами.

\- Мальчики, - сказал Бобби. – Мы можем поторопиться? Я хочу как можно быстрее начать забывать, что здесь произошло.

\- Я думаю, мой черед, - вмешался Элвис, перебивая их глубоким ровным голосом. Он открыл маленький томик, посмотрел на собравшихся; его гладкие зачесанные волосы блестели в свете солнца. – Друзья, мы собрались здесь сегодня, угодные Богу и Люциферу, - Анна разочаровано посмотрела на Раума, - чтобы засвидетельствовать воссоединение Сэма Винчестера и… э-э-э… Дина Винчестера. – Он посмотрел на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Это же не опечатка, да? Ты его брат? – он обратился к Дину, но тот только глядел на него, будто спрашивая «и что с того?». – Ладно, ну… радостное воссоединение мужчины и его брата. В этот день они предстали перед своими друзьями, чтобы отпраздновать узы любви и обязательства…

Церковь Братства Стыренного Глаза вспыхнула. Последователи культа начали кричать, Сэм повернулся…

…и Элвис всадил ему нож в спину.

Сэм вздохнул от неожиданно резкого ощущения металла в спине. Он заморгал, отдаленно чувствуя руки Дина на своем теле. 

\- Возвращайся в Ад, Антихрист! – заорал Элвис, пока Руби и Асмодеус пытались его удержать.

Что-то невидимое пошло по скамейкам, оставляя после себя кровь и оторванные части тела, пока огонь плавил стены церкви в лаву. Его ангелы и демоны только начали приобретать свой истинный облик, чтобы защититься, а один из охотников Джо уже погиб: его тело было окружено самой Джо и оставшимися охотниками. Сэм наблюдал за всем с какой-то странной ясностью. Он следил за всем происходящем, едва чувствуя, как лезвие царапает кости.

\- Господи, только не опять, пожалуйста, только не опять, пожалуйста, Сэмми…

Сэм посмотрел на Дина: тот был так бледен, что кожа его казалась прозрачной, глаза горели зеленым, а в собирающихся слезах отражалось пламя.

\- Дин, - сказал Сэм. – Дин. Ты не мог бы… вынуть его? – Сэм неловко повернулся, пытаясь дотянуться до ручки ножа, торчащего из спины. У него не получилось, и он уронил руку. – Ну, думаю, пусть пока останется там.

\- Ты… ты в порядке, - произнёс Дин. – Бля, ты в порядке. У тебя в спине нож, ты ведь знаешь, да? Прямо там, прямо в спине. И ты в порядке?

\- Ага, - ответил Сэм. – Потом разберемся с ножом.

Тревожно большое число сэмовых последователей теперь превратилось в разбросанные части тел. Их раздирало не только что-то невидимое – Сэм подозревал, это адские гончие – но теперь еще и вражеские демоны. Если демоны и дальше продолжат появляться с такой скоростью, скоро в церкви вообще не останется места. Армия Сэма сражалась, несмотря на то, что они были в значительном меньшинстве, и скоро проиграли бы.

Дин поднял накидку, залитую кровью и мозгами, и достал дробовик. Он выстрелил пару раз, чтобы отвлечь пса от прячущегося последователя.  
\- Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? – спросил он Сэма.

\- Работаю над этим, - ответил тот. Несмотря на все его возможности, он еще не владел всей силой. Ему нужно было сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не дать церкви сгореть, на том, чтобы огонь вообще перестал гореть, на демонах, на адский гончих, на том, чтобы защитить Дина, на том, чтобы помочь своей армии ангелов и демонов и охотников, и на том, чтобы нож в спине не убил его. Выполнение стольких задач не получится с его обычной безразличной легкостью.

\- Эй, ты еще живой там? – крикнул Дин Элвису.

\- Умри, шлюха! – завизжал Элвис. Сэм не мог уделить момент, чтобы проверить, но по тому, как он это кричал, казалось, что у него не было половины лица. Наверняка, Руби и Асмодеус постарались.

\- Слушай, приятель, - начал Дин. – Я сегодня надел платье, чтобы вступить в брак. Я не позволю, чтобы такое унижение оказалось напрасным. Ты, бля, нас поженишь, или я отправлюсь за тобой в Ад, и покажу, почему я был самым противным сукиным сыном и при этом лучшим учеником Аластора во всей Преисподней. Андерстенд или не андерстенд?

Какое-то время Элвис молчал, а потом, спокойно, почти ровно, начал:  
\- Друзья, мы собрались сегодня здесь…

Голова парня, чью машину украл Сэм, приземлилась ему в ноги, и Сэм дернулся от удивления. Пламя гудело, потолок был в огне. Здание грозно скрипело.

\- Проматывай! – прорычал Дин. – Давай уже самое главное, или я ща твой пампадур вместе с тобой скормлю адским псам!

\- Ладно, ладно! – заверещал Элвис. – Берешь ли ты, Дин Винчестер, своего брата, Сэма Антихриста Винчестера в законные мужья?

\- Беру! – крикнул Дин, выуживая флягу со святой водой из-под мантии и брызгая в шестерых демонов, которые окружили Кастиэля.

\- Берешь ли ты, Сэм Антихрист Винчестер, своего брата, Дина Винчестера, в законные жены?

\- Говори: «Беру», Сэм! – заорал Дин. Что-то сбило его с ног, раздирая полы робы, пока тащило его по полу. Он опять закопошился под накидкой, на этот раз доставая нож Руби, и рассек невидимую плоть.

\- Беру! – крикнул Сэм, вместе с Бобби догоняя Дина.

\- У тебя… а-а-а! – Руби толкнула Элвиса к алтарю, пока на них наступали демоны. Она бросилась в бой, и Асмодеус последовал за ней. Элвис полз на четвереньках, наблюдая, как Сэм спасал Дина от пса, а Бобби поливал его святой водой. – Кольца где?

Сэм держал Дина, так что ему было очень легко надеть кольцо тому на палец. Пиная ногой адского пса, Дин высвободился, задыхаясь, снял серебряное кольцо, которое носил столько, сколько Сэм себя помнил, и надел его Сэму на палец. Оно было не совсем по его размеру, но Сэм все равно его натянул.

\- Они обменялись кольцами! - крикнул Бобби Элвису. – Давай же, идиот, жени их уже!

Все еще прячась за алтарем, Элвис не видел, как двое демонов кинули на него Руби.  
– Властью, данной мне штатом Невада, объявляю вас Антихристом и женой! Ты можешь поцеловать невесту! А-а-а! Господи боже, мы все сдохнем!

Дин как раз доставал патроны из-под робы, чтобы перезарядить дробовик, когда Сэм схватил его и яростно поцеловал. Они оторвались друг от друга, только когда у Дина загорелась одежда, и то им понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы заметить это.

 

***

 

\- Три четверти твоих гостей мертвы, церковь понесла огромный ущерб от пожара, и, скорее всего, ее надо будет перестраивать. Элвису Пресли, которого демоны насильно принудили напасть на тебя, нужна будет пластическая операция на лице, адские гончие съели твой свадебный торт, Бобби отказался остаться на вечер, - сообщил Кастиэль. – А еще мне надо отнести пальто в прачечную. Опять.

\- Да, хорошо. Ну, могло быть и хуже, - сказал Сэм. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Свадебные подарки уничтожены. Мне жаль.

Дин оторвал взгляд от повязки на голени, где его укусила гончая, и снял с себя почерневшую робу.  
– У нас есть свадебные подарки?

\- Как я сказал, они были уничтожены. Все, что осталось, это вафельница и подписанное шестью авторами издание Библии.

Дин посмотрел на Сэма. Тот вскинул бровь.  
\- Я бы съел вафель, а ты?

Сэм кивнул. Он покрутил кольцо Дина на пальце.  
\- Звучит здорово, - он опять кивнул, на этот раз увереннее. – Определенно надо опробовать вафельницу.

\- Определенно надо что-нибудь съесть. Нельзя заканчивать свадьбу и становиться Королем Ада на голодный желудок, - сказал Дин. Он старался не отрываться от своей раны, но Сэм видел, как тот покраснел. – К тому же Рауму нужно время, чтобы сделать новую робу для ритуала. Этой даже «Импалу» не помоешь, - он задумчиво ткнул пальцем в остатки рукава. – Интересно, он может сделать ее побольше, чтобы там уместилось два дробовика?

Пока Раум шил новую робу для церемонии, Сэм, Дин и остальные сидели на парковке церкви Братства Стыренных Глаз и ели праздничный ужин, состоящий из пиццы и чизбургеров. Смеркалось. Их освещали светом фары проносящихся машин. В какой-то момент медленно проехала машина полиции. Сэм дружелюбно помахал копу, и парень не остановился.

\- Так, что, мистер и миссис Антихрист, - сказала Джо, толкая Дина плечом. – Какие планы на медовый месяц?

\- Отправимся на юг, - ответил Дин. Он не сводил глаз с Джо все то время, пока, запрокинув голову, засовывал в рот кусок пиццы. Он что-то еще ей говорил, но было непонятно из-за жевания.

Джо выросла в баре своей матери, и это, наверное, напрочь отбило ей все манеры, а может, она просто охотилась на тварей еще похуже Дина. Вместо того, чтобы скорчить лицо в отвращении, она повернулась к Сэму.

\- Мы какое-то время будем заняты Адом и Апокалипсисом, - сказал тот. Он думал об этом. Идея того, чтобы отправиться с Дином в отпуск, была более, чем привлекательна. – Может, после. – Он посмотрел на Дина, чтобы понять, что тот думал по этому поводу. Дин пробухтел что-то с набитым ртом, и Сэм кивнул и взглянул на Джо. – Ага, после мы точно куда-нибудь отправимся. Только я, Дин, пляж, и столько ангелов и демонов, от скольких не сможем скрыться.

Джо растянулась на асфальте, наблюдая за тем, как Руби пыталась помочь Анне собрать свадебный букет из ромашек, умудряясь при этом делать вид, что не помогает. 

\- Похоже, у вас хлопот достаточно, - сказала она. – Например, первая брачная ночь. Типа, нехилое такое событие.

Кольцо Дина на пальце Сэма не казалось таким неправильным, как он думал. Да, оно было маловато, но Сэм разберется с этим. Если он мог сравнять город с землей и пережить ножевое ранение в спину, то он точно мог растянуть метал. Его рука всего в паре дюймов от руки Дина, и он перевел взгляд от кольца, которое надел на него Дин, на кольцо, которое он надел на брата.

Когда он поднял глаза, Дин смотрел прямо на него.

\- Не, - сказал Сэм. – Думаю, самое главное мы уже сделали.

Дин ухмыльнулся ему. Он встал, оттряхивая ладони о джинсы.  
\- Ага, - сказал он и, наклонив голову, посмотрел куда-то за Сэма. – Но не по мнению Джека Керуака.

Сэм повернулся и увидел Раума: новая роба аккуратно лежала у него на руках. Ангелы и демоны замолчали.

\- Похоже, у нас свиданка с алтарем Люцифера, - произнёс Дин. Он медленно пошел к Рауму, по пути бросив через плечо: - Смотри не продинамь меня.

 

***

 

В 1906 году, когда землетрясение обрушилось на Сан-Франциско, маленькая церковь Сан-Рафаэль провалилась в трещину, вниз-вниз-вниз, где теперь она и стоит, разрушенная и затерянная среди теней дрожащих от звука моря.

Несколько ангелов и демонов ушли вперед, чтобы приготовить церемонию. В развалинах церкви они зажгли столько свечей, что хватило бы на папские похороны. Свет, словно призрак, боялся разноситься дальше и еле касался осевших потолков и разрушенных черных стен. Пол был наклонен под едва заметным, но ощутимым углом.

Алтарь Люцифера находился в дальнем конце, он был расположен в середине расставленных свечей, прямо у окна с треснувшим стеклом, в котором были видны только свернутые в кольца змеи и перья. Сам алтарь – гладко отесанная каменная плита. Когда Дина увели, чтобы подготовить, Сэм остался один на один с алтарем. Он не встал на колени, и звук моря, как будто к уху приставили ракушку, исчезло.

До настоящего момента процесс становления Антихристом был выбором, который принял Сэм. Когда нужно было, он променял Сэма Винчестера на Антихриста. Приближалось время, когда Сэм и Антихрист будут стоять не рядом, а в одном и том же месте. Он чувствовал, как под кожей учащается пульс, отдаваясь электричеством в сердце и светом в глазах.

Он услышал движение сзади, когда его верные подручные собрались для церемонии. Единственный человек, который будет присутствовать – это Дин. И то, потому что он и его задница – очень важные составляющие ритуала. Джо с охотниками подождут наверху.

Кто-то жег ладан, запах насыщенный и сладкий. Сэм закрыл глаза, вдохнул аромат и медленно начал раздеваться. Может, это последняя галочка в опроснике "Антихрист ли вы? Узнайте на странице 666, пройдя наш опросник!». Сэм не стеснялся раздеться на глазах у всех ангелов и демонов.

Под ногами был пол, холодный и скользкий.

Сэм ждал.

Дин появился в проходе. Судя по его неловкости и по выражению маленького потерянного мальчика на лице, было понятно, что он все еще чувствовал себя глупо в белой робе, которую опять на него надели. Но Сэм все равно считал, что выглядел тот просто прекрасно. Все дело в свете, который он излучал, в его естественной красоте. Все дело в парне, который самостоятельно пытался стать всем для своего младшего брата; который любил Сэма так, как Сэм не любил даже себя.

Он слабо нахмурился при виде обнаженного Сэма, а потом посмотрел на всех остальных, будто у Сэма все еще был шанс прикрыться, пока кто-нибудь не заметил. Ему хотелось подойти к нему. Но Сэм уже стоял рядом.

\- Ты опять надел красивое платье, - сказал Сэм, подходя к нему. –Хорошо выглядишь.

\- Ты… э-э-э… - Дин беспомощно опустил взгляд на член Сэма: тот уже наполовину встал и налился. – Господи, Сэм, я не могу перестать думать, про твой член. Он же…

\- Такой большой? – помог ему Сэм, даже не скрывая свое самодовольство.

\- У тебя просто невъебически эпичный член, - сказал Дин. Казалось, он был немного в ужасе от такого заявления. – Ладно, глубокий вдох, и давай сделаем это.

Он сделал шаг, но Сэм остановил его. Видимо, не успев придумать, как бы получше возразить, Дин почувствовал, что Сэм подхватил его, поднимая с пола, как и подобает жениху и невесте. Балахон был сшит из какого-то тонкого, дорогого материала, и ткань была настолько тонкая, что даже через нее Сэм чувствовал линии тела брата.

\- Опусти меня, - прошипел Дин. – Сейчас же, Сэм. Я не шучу.

Сэм проигнорировал его и продолжил нести по проходу из свечей, туда, где светлее - к алтарю.

\- У меня ноги еще не отказали, если ты забыл, - проворчал Дин. – Меня, бля, не нужно носить на руках. Господи, как же это унизительно. Можешь просто убить меня? Господи, а Анна тут? Ты что, серьезно позволишь моей типа как бывшей девушке наблюдать за этим?

Дин спрятал лицо, похоже, не осознавая, что прячется за сэмовым плечом. Ресницы щекотали кожу Сэма: такой странный контраст с мягкой теплотой его губ. Наконец, Дин нехотя обвил шею брата рукой.

\- Мог бы хоть запыхаться, фрик ты хренов, - пробубнил Дин.

Сэм уложил его на алтарь, и на какой-то момент Дин – такой уязвимый и неуверенный, лежащий на камне в белом балахоне, который был едва ли бледнее его собственной кожи – больше похож на ангела, чем все присутствующие ангелы. Казалось, он не был уверен, как получше улечься, и он поднял глаза на Сэма, чтобы тот его направил.

\- Подними руки, - сказал Сэм, и Дин подчинился. Он медленно стянул балахон Дину через голову. Он отбросил одежду в сторону, и та задрожала в полете, словно крылья, и будто со вздохом опустилась на пол.

Он забрался на алтарь, на Дина, извиваясь и нависая над ним, накрывая тело Дина своим. Он оперся на локоть, разводя Дину бедра так, чтобы улечься между ними, чтобы безразрывно соединить их тела.

Они встретились взглядом, и Дин был просто в ужасе – Сэм понял, что и он сам тоже. Он вслепую нашел руку Дина своей, и когда их пальцы переплелись, кольца стукнулись друг о друга: едва слышный звук, даже в полной тишине церкви. Сэм перевел взгляд на соединенные руки, и Дин посмотрел туда же, а потом они взглянули друг на друга.

\- Иди сюда, Сэмми, - сказал Дин, притягивая его за шею и мгновенно раскрывая губы под губами Сэма.

Пока они целовались, долго и неспешно, Сэм скользил рукой по гладкой линии бедра брата, чувствуя, как мускулы вздрагивали под его прикосновением. Дин с легкостью задвигался, когда понял, как Сэм хочет его, поднял бедра, и их члены соприкоснулись, скользя друг о друга. Сэм закинул ноги Дина себе на плечи. Дину шло лежать вот так, на спине, с раскрытой для Сэма задницей.

Одной рукой Дин потянулся, чтобы ухватиться за край алтаря, а другой – к Сэму. И опять Сэм поймал его руку, поиграл с кольцом, которое сам надел на палец Дина, сжал их ладони. Он двигался над Дином, его член уже налился и дрожал, прижимаясь к животу, истекая смазкой, потому что это – Дин, и даже несмотря на то, что пару лет назад он о таком и не мечтал вовсе, теперь это все, о чем он только мог мечтать.

Динова дырка казалась маленькой, как никогда, но она была скользкая от смазки, и член Сэма вздрагивал от мысли, что Дин растягивал себя пальцами для Сэма до того, как надел красивую белую робу и пришел сюда, чтобы его оттрахали у всех на глазах. Он провел пальцем по маленькому отверстию, нажал, дразня, думая о том, как он войдет, наполнит Дина собой, пока тот не начал дрожать, нетерпеливо дергая бедрами. 

\- Твоя дырка вот-вот сделает меня Королем Ада, - задумчиво произнёс Сэм. – Может, у меня и невъебически эпичный член, но у тебя определенно апокалиптичная задница.

\- Ага, погромче скажи, - проворчал Дин: голос у него настолько грубый, что кажется, будто он раздражен. – Где-то сзади тебя не услышали.

\- Они уж точно услышат, как ты будешь кричать, когда я засуну в тебя свой эпичный член, - пообещал Сэм, толкаясь пальцем в проход, просто, чтобы почувствовать, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг.

Дин фыркнул, несильно шлепая Сэма по затылку и ерзая, пока Сэм медленно трахал его пальцами. 

\- Ой, да давай уже, ебач ты хренов. Давай, здоровяк, засади мне по самые яйца. 

Доказано членом Сэма: порно-разговорчики Дина на самом деле были такие горячие, как сэмов член и предполагал.

Сэм подполз ближе, оказываясь лицом над шеей Дина, и запустил руку между их телами, чтобы направить член к проходу. Он неловко оттянул его, размазывая смазку, и толкнулся, глубже и глубже. Дин забросил руку Сэму за спину, впиваясь пальцами тому в плечо. Сэм почувствовал, как тяжело дышал Дин под ним, и когда он посмотрел на брата, у того губы замерли в маленькой болезненной букве «О».

Запаниковав, он сжал Сэма в себе, так туго, что Сэму стало почти больно, и он остановился.

\- Дин? Дин, пожалуйста, впусти меня… давай, чувак, хочу быть внутри тебя, как ты и сказал…

Наконец, Дин пришел в себя, его веки начали дрожать, и он стал двигаться, совсем незаметно, и пальцы разжались на плече. У него были влажные от слез глаза, и Сэм ненавидел себя, потому что думал, что от этого Дин выглядел только еще прекраснее.

\- Нежнее, Сэмми, - прошептал Дин так тихо, чтобы ангелы и демоны не услышали его. – Ты со мной полегче.

Он все еще не расслабился, но Сэм медленно двигал бедрами, проникая чуть глубже. Дин зажмурился, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Внутри него было так горячо, так тесно и так хорошо вокруг сэмова члена, когда тот медленно, но настойчиво толкался в него. У Дина почти не стоял, и Сэм взял его в руку, целуя влажную от пота шею и плечо Дина.

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя, так сильно хочу, - прошептал Сэм.

Сэм разжал руки на ногах Дина, те обессилено опустились, и Сэм проскользнул рукой Дину под спину, легко поднял его и усадил на свои бедра, придерживая его и медленно опуская на свой член, пока яйца не коснулись кожи. Сэм держал его вот так, на алтаре, целовал Дину щеки и подбородок, шептал, какой он красивый, как сильно Сэм его любит.

Сэму казалось, что он был слишком большой для Дина. Пот стекал по спине, потому что он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать вдалбливаться в Дина. Его член был загнан в теле Дина, так туго, что ему казалось, что он не смог бы выйти, даже, если бы захотел. Но он не хотел. Кажется, будто он вытрахивал в Дине новый уголок, специально для себя. Он хотел посмотреть, где он вошел в Дина, как натянулась его маленькая розовая дырка вокруг члена Сэма.

Вместо этого, он просто удерживал Дина на коленях.

Наконец в тишине Дин сморгнул слезы, сглотнул и посмотрел на Сэма. Он сказал:  
\- Это все, что у тебя есть?

И Сэму было больно оттого, как сильно он любил Дина в этот момент. До него дошло, как глупо для Дина быть его Возлюбленным Супругом, когда он – просто его Дин.

Дин зарычал, отчаянно хватаясь за Сэма, пока тот выходил из него и резко входил обратно. Он накрыл шею Дина ртом, кусал и посасывал, пока кожа не покраснела и не начала скользить от слюны. Ладони накрыли бедра Дина. Казалось, Сэм был такой большой по сравнению с братом; он грубо хватал его, приподнимая, чтобы резко опустить вниз. Дин был все еще слишком тугой, чтобы сразу опуститься, и Сэму приходилось немного потолкаться, чтобы снова войти по самые яйца. 

\- Бля! – крикнул Дин, когда Сэм вышел из него и резко толкнулся внутрь, пока Дин не успел привыкнуть к пустоте. – Ох, бля, Сэм… Сэмми, о господи, да, вот так… черт, какой же ты сукин сын, сделай так еще…

Сэм толкнулся в него, приподнимая бедра, чтобы войти как можно глубже, и Дин застонал, сжимая бедра вокруг Сэма: кожа была скользкая от пота, мышцы дрожали. Он беспомощно цеплялся за алтарь, выгибаясь и будто стараясь отодвинуться, чтобы Сэм не вдалбливался в него, потому что, должно быть, ему все еще было больно, но тем не менее хотелось еще и еще.

Сэм раздвинул Дину задницу, вжимаясь пальцами в мягкую плоть, толкаясь, потому что он был уверен, что в Дина можно войти еще глубже, наполнить его еще сильнее, вытрахать из него все мозги, и каким-то образом пальцы Сэма скользнули к динову проходу, находя горячие скользкие мышцы, там, где Сэм входил в него. Он не смог удержаться и слегка царапнул ногтем кожу, совсем не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Дин удивленно вскрикнул. Он сменил ритм, толкаясь теперь резко и неглубоко, и почувствовал, как кольцо мышц задрожало и сжалось еще сильнее вокруг него, он ощущал себя в натянутом, как струна, теле Дина.

Он прикусил уголок диновых губ, притянул его и прошептал, горячо и хрипло, Дину в щеку:  
\- Назови меня Сэмми. Я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня Сэмми, когда я трахаю тебя. Ты - моя милая жена, Дин… Мне нравится, когда внутри тебя мой член, и ты зовешь меня Сэмми.

По всей спине Дина прошла дрожь, и он застонал и потерся носом Сэму о плечо.  
\- Господи, - пробормотал он, почти непонятно. – Это какой-то пиздецкий инцест просто. Ну, да, инцест, ого, мы точно из неблагополучной семьи. А ты такой странный. Господи, а я твоя жена. 

Он будто был пьян. У его рта - вкус Сэма, когда тот проталкивается языком внутрь.

\- Назови меня Сэмми, - попросил он, оторвавшись от рта Дина, покрасневшего, припухшего и блестящего от слюны.

\- Сэмми, - произнёс Дин, будто на автопилоте. Казалось, что ему больно, но головка члена терлась о живот Сэма, и бедра сжимали его, удерживая на месте. – Господи, Сэмми, трахни меня, давай, мелкий, давай, трахни меня…

Сэм издал такой звук, который точно не был рычанием – но в комнате стояло несколько ангелов и демонов, которые могли бы подтвердить, что это точно было рычание – и начал жестко вдалбливаться в Дина, насаживая того на свой член. Сэм знал, чего он хотел, у него была сила взять это, использовать Дина так, как ему хотелось, и Дину даже не надо было двигаться, пока его ебали. Сэм насаживал его на свой член, вытягивая из Дина слабые запыхавшиеся стоны при каждом толчке.

Когда Дин с трудом попытался дотянуться рукой до своего члена, они начали почти что драться: Сэм слишком сконцентрировался на том, чтобы вытрахать из Дина последние силы, и случайно подумал, что Дин хочет его оттолкнуть. Он опять издал этот звук – и да, были свидетели, что это действительно было рычание – и повалил Дина на спину, наваливаясь сверху значительно более тяжелым весом, продолжая трахать его, ни разу не выходя из диновой задницы за весь маневр.

\- Чувак, - обиженно застонал Дин. – Сэмми, пожалуйста, давай, Сэмми, дай мне…

И тогда до Сэма дошло, он обхватил член Дина рукой, начиная грубо дрочить ему, слишком потерявшись, чтобы найти один ритм для руки на члене Дина и для своего собственного члена в диновой заднице. Дин вскрикнул, резко и коротко, и Сэм почувствовал горячую смазку на пальцах. Мышцы задрожали, сжавшись вокруг сэмова члена, и Дин забормотал Сэму в плечо и резко выдохнул, когда Сэм задвигался сверху.

\- Сэмми, господи… ты… Господи, Сэмми. 

Сэм уже хотел поправить его, что он вообще-то анти-Господи, но Дин кончил, выплескиваясь ему на руку.

Придя в себя после оргазменного шока, все еще ерзая и туго сжимая Сэма, Дин посмотрел на него, опять произнёс «Сэмми» и практически сразу потерял сознание. Он расслабился, становясь чуть ли не куклой под Сэмом. Ноги ослабели, бесстыдно раскрываясь еще шире. Пальцы слабо сжимали сэмовы плечи, пока тот ни на секунду не переставал трахать Дина.

Потому что он мог, и потому что он хотел, и вообще потому что Дин вынудил его отрубившись. Сэм обхватил Дина руками, поднял его, прижимая к груди, и толкнулся бедрами, вдалбливаясь в Дина. Даже для Антихриста, кажется, это было более чем жалкое зрелище: до потери сознания вытрахать собственного брата, и все еще трахать его, когда тот уже потерял сознание. Сэму было все равно. Дин – горячее, расслабленное тело у него на коленях, а губы, прижавшиеся к плечу, невероятно нежные.

Сэм резко толкнулся, член запульсировал у Дина в заднице, наполняя его спермой, влажно и грязно, и так горячо, и ему нужно было всего чуть-чуть толкнуться назад, чтобы почувствовать, как она вытекает из задницы Сэму на бедра.

Он отодвинулся, выходя из Дина, из его развратной, растянутой дырки, и нежно уложил брата на алтарь. Дин даже не вздрогнул, просто лежал, голый и использованный, и Сэм оставил его. Наполненный самой прекрасной болью, Сэм слез с алтаря. 

Он повернулся лицом к молчащим ангелам и демонам. У него на животе – сперма Дина, а на бедрах и обмякшем члене – его собственная, кожа так красиво блестела в огне от свечей. То, что Дин без сознания лежал на алтаре, вдруг превратилось из удивительно сексуального во что-то даже унизительное.

Сэм посмотрел по сторонам нервничая.

\- Та-дам! – наконец, выдал он, широко раскидывая руки в воздухе и стараясь улыбнуться легкой улыбкой. Он будто говорил: «Пожалуйста, я же вам нравлюсь».

И все, как один, демоны встали перед ним на колени, ангелы начали петь для него высокими неземными голосами. Сэм даже пожалел, что не оставил Дина в сознании, чтобы увидеть это. 

 

***

 

\- А когда пошел дождь? – спросил Дин. Он сидел в «Импале», согнувшись и поедая пирог так, будто тот в любую минуту мог сбежать от него.

Сэм вытер морось со своего лица и убрал назад волосы.  
\- Джо говорит, что в то время, пока мы были в церкви.

\- А, - произнес Дин. – Наверное, поэтому я и не заметил. – Он слизнул крошку с уголка губ. – Чувак, классный пирог.

Сэм с любовью посмотрел на него, но Дин был слишком занят пирогом, чтобы заметить это.

В дождевой воде, стекающей по лобовому стеклу, отражались красные и желтые огни ближайшего шоссе. Цвета менялись вместе с бегущими вниз каплями. Ночной воздух – свежий, чистый. Они пропустили грозу, безжалостный тропический ливень, который был ранее. Сейчас дождь почти прекратился, просто моросил.

Дин доел пирог, издавая оргазмический стон, и принялся облизывать пальцы. Сэм даже не понимал, что наблюдал за ним, пока Дин не поднял на него глаза. Им никогда не было так хорошо вместе, как сейчас.

\- Готов? – спросил Сэм.

\- М-м-м, - промычал Дин. Он наклонил голову и ухмыльнулся Сэму. – Господи, а ты симпатичный. Будто на солнце смотришь.

\- Завязывай уже со своим бла-бла-бла, - сказал Сэм, заводя мотор.

 

***

 

В пять минут восьмого утра в воскресенье Сэма короновали Королем Ада, и он взошел на трон. У входа во врата Ада Дин взял Сэма за руку, сказал:  
\- Лучше следуй за мной, я знаю дорогу, - и повел его в темноту, потом в огонь, в кровь и в ужас.

Перед ними представали до нелепого абсурдные картины, насмешки над человеческой анатомией, визжащие и хрипящие, и все вокруг было раскрашено красками артерий, наполненных кровью.

\- Эй, глянь, - сказал Дин. – Вон там, там Аластор обычно весь день резал меня на куски.

Сэм в ужасе посмотрел на Дина, напрочь забыв про целую веху в его профессиональной карьере жертвы, к которой Дин сейчас привлекал его внимание.  
\- Господи, Дин, ты здесь будешь в порядке?

Брат посмотрел на него.  
\- Сэм, у нас, наконец-то, появился дом. Я не буду настаивать на переезде просто потому, что на ковре пятно.

\- Пятно на ковре?

Сэм все еще ворчал, что, мол, «пятно» на ковре – это когда ты чуть перепьешь и заблюешь все, или если бутылку с кетчупом разольешь, но Дин вел его к высеченному камню, высокому, выше всех демонов, выше, чем Сэму снилось в самых страшных кошмарах.

При виде Сэма демоны начали сходить с ума: они были так взволнованы, что даже Братство Стыренных Глаз подумало бы, что это уже слишком. Судя по гордому, счастливому выражению лица Дина, когда он смотрел на брата, тот подумал, что Дин его одобряет. Он толкнул Сэма вперед, из тени в свет огня, чтобы все получше его рассмотрели.

\- Чувак, помаши им, - прошипел Дин.

Сэм помахал, и демонов начало колотить от радости. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Дина, но того, казалось, это ничуть не смущало. Он подошел к краю балкона, поднял руку, приказывая всем замолчать, что ему и удалось. Относительно. Демонам, казалось, было очень трудно вести себя тихо, когда перед ними стоял Сэм.

\- Вот он, ваш Мальчик-Король, - крикнул Дин демонам. – Вот ваш мессия. Вот ваша гребаная причина существования!

Демоны закричали, ликуя.

\- Мы спасем гребаный мир! – крикнул Дин.

Демоны резко замолкли.

\- Потому что он – Антихрист, и может, если вам это не нравится, надрать задницу, окончательно умертвив. И для этого ему даже не надо особо напрягаться!

Демоны снова заликовали.

Дин развернулся к Сэму. Он показал рукой на большой страшный трон, который, очень вероятно, был сделан из шести чьих-то тел.  
\- Он твой, - сказал Дин. – Вперед.

Сэм аккуратно сел, думая, удастся ли ему обменять этот трон на более удобный, например, на что-нибудь из «ИКЕИ». Но трон определенно принадлежал ему. Ладони сжались на гладких, отполированных ручках подлокотников. Он поднял глаза на Дина: тот был освещен адским пламенем. Они встретились взглядами.

И вдруг произошел словно прыжок во времени, и Дин уже держал корону, сделанную из золота и костей. Она была тонкая и элегантная - изысканная корона смерти. Он встал перед Сэмом, поднял корону – тот не в силах был отвести от него взгляд в этот момент – и аккуратно надел ее ему на голову.

Как только корона коснулась его макушки, это произошло. Он почувствовал весь Ад: как Люцифер дышал в самом его основании, почувствовал каждого демона, и как легко он мог заставить их преклониться перед ним, он услышал ангельские песни, которые доносились даже сюда. Он услышал, как Люцифер приветствовал его, называя по имени.

Все расстилалось перед ним, каждая деталь была ясна и незначительна. Он знал, как выглядел Бог, когда Люцифер бросил Ему вызов, он знал, как далеко простилается вселенная, знал, как в горсть пепла вдохнуть жизнь. Он знал, как гудит «Импала», набирая скорость и летя по шоссе, знал вкус содовой, разогретой на солнце.

У Сэма был Ад, у него был Люцифер, у него были ангелы, у него был мир, который надо спасти.

\- Да здравствует король, детка, - воскликнул Дин, забираясь ему на колени.

И у него был Дин.

 

***

 

«Пути темного Мессии» - это текст, не поддающийся анализу. Это продукт беспорядочного сознания. Критики, такие как Халпин Чолмерс и Ричард Джонсон, попытались найти общую тему этой работы. Чолмерс выступал за то, что это – аллегория на восхождение Гитлера, а Джонсон, опираясь на психоаналитический подход, утверждал, что в данном тексте спрятаны принципы работы расколотой на части личности. Тем не менее, обе эти статьи затрагивают глубокие проблемы. Возможно, самое соответствующее толкование было недавно предложено Анной Милтон в литературном журнале «Нью Тангз», в котором она изложила мысль, что Пути, по которым прошел Мальчик-Король, должны рассматриваться как второстепенные после лежащей в основе всего романа любви между ним и его Возлюбленным Супругом. (Анна Милтон. "Тот, кто сидит по левую руку". "Нью Тангз, Нью Вордс", стр. 16-20)

И хоть некоторые назвали это толкование сентиментальным и наивным, Милтон приводит последние слова «Путей Темного Мессии» в подтверждение своей догадки: «И Мальчик-Король, и тот, кто сидел по левую его руку, жили долго и счастливо».

Конец


End file.
